Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy
by Titi25
Summary: El equipo recibe una sorpresa cuando descubren que su genio favorito les ha estado guardando un secreto.
1. Conociéndola

**.:*TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA*:.**

Antes que nada: Un agradecimiento enorme a la autora de esta extraordinaria pieza, la genial: **"ByWillowy"** ,

quien me ha concedido el honor de traducir al español esta historia.

* * *

 **Ubicación del Universo Alternativo (y su argumento):** Comienza al finalizar la temporada VII de la serie de televisión norteamericana " **Mentes** **Criminales** ". Corresponde a un **universo alternativo** donde el personaje **Emily Prentiss** nunca abandona la **UAC**.

La versión original (en inglés) fue publicada en enero 6 de 2013, antes de Zugzwang. La versión en español (que aquí se presenta) ha sido tomada de los Archivos de la autora en AO3 y de su publicación en FF (por lo tanto, puede considerarse como una versión ampliada y corregida).

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión. El crédito va para quienes corresponde. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 ** _¿Qué pasaría si Spencer hubiese tenido una novia durante un tiempo, sólo que él no se lo había contado al equipo?_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1/37**

 **.:* CONOCIÉNDOLA*:.**

Todos estaban allí con él. _¿Podría haber una habitación de una clínica con más agentes del FBI?_ … Imposible… Spencer Reid estaba recostado en la cama, con el brazo derecho roto y la pierna izquierda vuelta añicos.

"¿Necesitas algo?, ¿sientes mucho dolor?" JJ lo interrogó, sus ojos azules estaban oscuros de la preocupación

"Estoy bien, gracias, pero me pica..." Spencer respondió señalando el yeso

"Eso te enseñará a que no debes volver a montarte en un caballo sin tomar primero clases de equitación, _muchachito_. Uno no se vuelve jinete porque se lee la técnica en un libro" Morgan no perdió tiempo para reprenderlo

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" Hotch le preguntó, su rostro serio, como de costumbre

"¡Vamos, vamos!... ¡Déjenlo en paz!, no ven que ya tuvo suficiente" Emily les advirtió, luego extendió la mano y le revolvió el cabello

García levantó la vista del lugar donde había estado estampando su firma con un marcador, cuando escuchó una especie de revolución que ocurría afuera de la habitación, en la estación de enfermería para ser más precisos.

"...¡Les he dicho Spencer Reid! ¿Dónde está, en qué habitación?" La voz frenética de una mujer, proveniente del pasillo, se coló por la habitación

Segundos más tarde, la cabeza de Reid giró en dirección de un tornado de cabellos oscuros y gafas correctivas que atravesó de repente por la puerta, casi derrumbando a Hotch en su prisa por llegar a él. Dejó caer su abrigo y su bolso en el suelo y corrió a su lado, con el pelo volando. Le tocó suavemente la cara, el pecho, el brazo, sin prestar atención a los agentes que estaban en la sala, su expresión era de pánico. Cuando alcanzó el rostro de él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le dijo "Spencey, ¡¿qué diablos?¡ ¡¿Qué pasó?!... ¡Te dije que esperaras!… ¡¿Por qué intentaste montar a ese bastardo de Ron?, ¡te advertí que era un traicionero!"

Spencer tomó la mano de la mujer con la que él tenía libre "Jaye, no pasa nada, estoy bien. Cálmate ¿sí?" Le tocó la mejilla con una suave caricia

Había tanto silencio que si un alfiler caía al suelo haría toda una conmoción. JJ había mirado a Morgan mientras articulaba con los labios _¿Spencey?_

Emily también había volteado a ver Hotch, quien lucía tan sorprendido como todos los demás. García se quedó como paralizada, sosteniendo en el aire su marcador púrpura, con la boca abierta y en estado de shock.

"¿Cómo supiste a dónde me traían?, ¿cómo me encontraste?" Spencer le preguntó, mientras acercaba su cabeza a la de ella para presionar sus frentes juntas

"¡Yo la llamé!", dijo David Rossi, levantándose de la silla al otro lado de la habitación. "Lo siento Reid, no tenía la intención de que todo el mundo se enterara así, pero si no le avisaba a Jaye, sabes que podría haberme asesinado"

Spencer no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica, pero dijo "Está bien, gracias, Rossi"

David contestó: "No hay de qué. ¡Vamos chicos!, vamos a darle un poco de intimidad a los tortolitos , ¿de acuerdo?" les hizo un gesto a los otros para que salieran con él

"Gracias por estar aquí para él" Jaye dijo en voz baja, su mirada nunca se apartó del rostro de Spencer

JJ fue la última en salir. Miró por encima de su hombro a la pareja y murmuró: "Por nada", dentro de sí pensó _¿tortolitos?_ Luego vio como Jaye levantaba la mano de Spence para besar cada uno de sus dedos. Sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

No le gustaba esto, ni un poquito.

* * *

 **Nota de Traducción:** Para quienes no han leído antes alguna de mis traducciones, me gustaría advertirles que no suelo realizarlas de forma literal (a menos que su autora así me lo exija). Me mantengo fiel al espíritu de la obra pero intento trabajar la coherencia en los diálogos (y narraciones) de manera que se adapten a nuestro lenguaje (Español).

Si tienes alguna sugerencia u observación para mejorar esta traducción (sin alterar el propósito de la autora), estaré contenta de recibir sus Mensajes Privados y editar (en caso que sea pertinente)

Gracias.


	2. Reflexión

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 2/37**

 **.:*Reflexión*:.**

* * *

 **¿Era esto lo que debía pasar para que ella _–finalmente-_ abriera los ojos o es, **

**más bien, la receta para un desastre?**

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la unidad, JJ tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, _inquieta_. No podía concentrarse en los casos que necesitaban su atención y – _definitivamente_ \- no tenía ganas de estar en ese lugar.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Spence.

Empujó los archivos a un lado, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y se sostuvo la cara con las manos.

 _¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?, ¿hace cuánto la conoce?... ¿Por qué no me había contado acerca de ella?, ¿por qué no se lo dijo a nadie más?_ Una parte de ella se resentía por la falta de confianza de él… La otra parte parecía sentirse… Celosa... _¡¿Celosa?!_... ¡NO!...

¡Eso es _ridículo!_

 _¿Ridículo?..._

La realización la golpeó con fuerza. _¿Cómo puede ser posible?_ Amaba a Spence, sin duda, hasta podría morir por él... Es su mejor amigo, el padrino de su hijo y... y… ¡Y ella tenía a Will! _¿Qué rayos era esto? ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así?_

En el camino del hospital al trabajo, nadie había hablado de otro tema, excepto de Spencer y Jaye. El equipo pasó el rato burlándose de la situación y especulando acerca del romance recién descubierto, mientras que Rossi les ponía freno o les aclaraba las cosas. Al parecer, él era el único que había estado al corriente de los nuevos acontecimientos en la vida de su compañero.

¡Y no!, la chica no era un genio, sino una doctora, en medicina veterinaria… Y una amazona(*) consumada. Tenía un doctorado en Química(*) al igual que él. Reid la había conocido algunos meses antes, durante un seminario al que ambos asistieron. Spencer le había hablado a Rossi sobre ella porque él se dio cuenta que algo le estaba pasando y lo confrontó un día al respecto, así que a Reid no le quedó de otra que contarle la historia con cierta timidez. Le había pedido también que no le dijera nada a nadie, al menos hasta que las cosas se asentaran un poco, no quería que se burlaran de él, con algo que apenas iba empezando.

¡Sí!, la mujercita de cabello castaño era _–aparentemente-_ el alma gemela de Spencer Reid: Amaba sus peculiaridades y se quedaba en éxtasis con sus interminables diatribas. Por lo que Rossi les dijo, ella se había enamorado de su mente increíble y de su extraordinario interior. Y él también parecía estar genuinamente interesado en ella, se pasaban juntos la mayor parte de su tiempo libre.

Durante el viaje de regreso a Quántico, JJ parecía retraída, escuchándolos a todos. Exporádicamente lanzó alguna broma y hasta se echó a reír al darse cuenta que nadie pudo notar lo que pasaba con Spence (excepto Dave)... Incluso, mencionó la linda pareja que hacían… Pero en realidad, Jennifer se sentía... _Vacía_.

* * *

Saltó en su asiento cuando el timbre del teléfono en el escritorio la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente respondió con un profesional "Agente Jareau"

"Hey, JJ... Soy yo," del otro lado venía la voz tranquila de Spencer. "Yo... Yo quería hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un minuto?"

Se aclaró la garganta y respondió con tanta calma como pudo "seguro Spence. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Lamento mucho no habértelo contado"

JJ sintió como se aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco, su boca también pareció secarse, se las arregló para decir "Ummh… Bueno, era eso…"

"En verdad lo siento," Spencer la interrumpió. "En el fondo creía que esto no fuera a durar mucho, y como tan sólo hemos pasado algunos meses juntos… Y hace poco que se volvió algo así como que… … Serio... Bueno... Pensaba contarles mañana, en realidad… Pero me pasó éste accidente estúpido... " Se detuvo

JJ sintió que debía decir algo, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle "¿eres feliz?"

"Lo soy… Creo… Creo que… Sí." Spencer respondió. "Últimamente hemos estado pasando un montón de tiempo juntos y a ella parece como si yo le gustara. De hecho, compartimos los mismos intereses y... Sinceramente, me siento afortunado..." terminó

Los ojos de JJ comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas… _¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?_!, pensó. Se contuvo para decirle: "Ella es la afortunada, Spence."

"No pienso que sea así pero, de cualquier modo, sólo quería asegurarme que no estuvieses molesta conmigo por no habértelo dicho antes… ¿No estás enojada, verdad?" La voz de Spencer se quebró un poco en la última parte… Lo mismo pasó con el corazón de JJ

"Jamás podría enojarme contigo… ¡Nunca!" se detuvo. "Spence, escucha, tengo que volver al trabajo, ¿sí? Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Hablamos después, ¿vale?" Trató de sonar casual y feliz, pese al enorme agujero que, inexplicablemente, se le había formado en la boca del estómago

Spencer apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, la voz de JJ sonaba muy extraña. Quiso pensar que era porque la estaba interrumpiendo en alguna consulta. "¡Oh, claro, claro!, siento haberte… Yo sólo…"

"Hablamos después" lo cortó y colgó el teléfono. Por unos segundos, dejó su mano puesta encima del auricular, mientras organizaba sus pensamientos. Se secó los ojos y atacó el montón de archivos que tenía en frente

Cuando abrió la primera carpeta lo único que pudo ver fue un borrón.

* * *

Morgan apareció de la nada frente a ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto, siempre lo estoy" JJ hizo una demostración de mover algunos de sus papeles de un lado al otro. Disimuladamente, volvió a limpiarse los ojos, con la esperanza de que su amigo no lo notara

"JJ, sólo vine hasta aquí para saber cómo te sientes. Me di cuenta que casi no hablaste en el camino, y parece que nos estás evitando desde que regresamos. ¿Segura que estás bien?" repitió

Ella hizo una mueca y dijo: "¡Sí Derek!, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?"

Ella no podía dejar de moverse: Acomodaba los bolígrafos en el pequeño contenedor, apilaba sus expedientes.

Morgan le tocó el brazo y ella lo miró, _irritada_. "Sabes que los conozco… Reid y tú eran… Son… Unidos. Simplemente pienso que desde que llegamos de ahí no estás muy feliz", explicó con honestidad

JJ hizo otro gesto de fastidio antes de hablar: "Bueno, estoy preocupada por él, Morgan. ¿No lo estamos todos? ¡Ese caballo le rompió dos huesos!"

"JJ eso no es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes. Hablo de su novia"

"Lo que más quiero es que Spence sea feliz... Su novia no es algo de mi incumbencia… Ni de la tuya" le señaló. Luego se puso de pie y agarró su bolso, necesitaba salir de ese lugar. "¿Puedes decirle a Hotch que tuve que retirarme para atender un asunto personal?... Gracias"

"Claro, puedo decirle, pero ¿qué es lo que pa….", apenas alcanzó a hablar cuando la vio rodearlo y salir en dirección de las escaleras, en vez de esperar por el elevador

* * *

JJ no paraba de reprocharse a sí misma en su camino hasta las escaleras, sentía como si no pudiera respirar. _"¡Esto es absurdo! Vamos, JJ, ¿qué pasa contigo?"_ se dijo

Bajó cuatro plantas antes de detenerse y tomar asiento en el suelo. Dejó caer su bolso a un lado y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Las lágrimas no demoraron en rodar por sus mejillas.

A causa del llanto, no pudo escuchar las suaves pisadas de Morgan cuando se aproximaba a donde estaba. Fue con un sobresalto que respondió al toque de la mano que fue a posarse en su hombro.

 _¡Rayos!, la había atrapado._

Derek no dijo ni una palabra, solo la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, para que pudiera llorar sobre su hombro.

Ella habló para él entre sollozos: "No se lo digas, Derek. Por favor, no le digas nada"

Morgan la confortó con una palmadita en la espalda, con voz muy baja le dijo "creo que ustedes dos han estado ocultándose muchas cosas últimamente. Pero no me corresponde a mí el decírselo. Pienso que lo mejor es que lo hables con él, cuando sientas que puedes hacerlo"

Ella negó con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

"Él necesita saberlo, JJ. Tú sabes que sí… ¡Vamos!... Salgamos de aquí… Deja que te acompañe"

JJ recogió su bolso y se secó los ojos de nuevo. Dejó que Morgan la escoltara hasta su coche. Se metió en el asiento del conductor sin decir nada más, avergonzada por su estallido.

Él se quedó viendo como se alejaba, negó con la cabeza y volvió al edificio, aplaudió con sus grandes manos y dijo "Hay que seguir trabajando", hablaba para ninguna persona en particular.

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS**

(*) **AMAZONA** : Femenino de Jinete, se usa para denominar a la mujer experta en equitación.

(*) En la obra original dice que el Doctorado es en Ingeniería, pero me pareció mas razonable que ambos compartan un Doctorado en Química.


	3. Sanación

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 3/37**

 **.:*Sanación*:.**

* * *

 **El mundo está lleno de cosas obvias que nadie observa jamás, ni por casualidad.**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

* * *

A Spencer le estaba resultando _muy poco llevadera_ su convalecencia. No era feliz con la idea de tener que permanecer acostado el día entero. Por lo cual, el hombre que solía ser tan amable _-y activo-_ se hallaba muy consciente de las limitaciones que habían traído a su vida las lesiones actuales.

Durante la última semana -en una o dos ocasiones- había descargado su frustración en Jaye. Cada vez que sucedió, se había lamentado. Él sabía que sólo intentaba ayudarle, pero eso no evitaba que lo hiciera sentirse como un inútil, y la situación completa lo había sacado de quicio... Extrañaba ir al trabajo y echaba en falta a sus amigos -a pesar que Emily lo había ido a visitar dos veces para jugar a las cartas, y García le había empapelado una pared completa de su habitación del hospital con flores, globos, serpentinas, cintas y algunos carteles que decía "Mejórate Pronto"-.

De manera _-casi caprichosa-_ sus pensamientos iban y venían alrededor de una sola persona: **_JJ_**. Ella no había ido a verlo, ni tampoco lo llamaba.

No podía hacer que su mente parara de analizar lo extraña que sonaba su voz la única vez que hablaron por teléfono desde que lo ingresaron en el hospital. Quería convencerse a sí mismo que la razón debía ser que él la interrumpió cuando estaba trabajando… Pero así y todo…

… … ….

Jaye entró con una sonrisa en su cara, su larga trenza se balanceaba de un lado a otro en su espalda, al compás de la cadencia en su alegre caminar. "¡Spencey, mira: Tu café favorito!... ¿Cómo estás hoy? " Ella lo besó y él le sonrió

"¿Por qué eres tan agradable conmigo?"Le preguntó cuando tomaba la taza de café que ella le trajo

"Alguien tiene que serlo" Le guiñó un ojo y se metió en la cama con él, con las piernas cruzadas y bebiendo de su propio café

"¡Aaah, entiendo!... Bueno, si es un trabajo tan difícil, ¿por qué te has hecho cargo?" bromeó a cambio

Jaye se limitó a mirarlo -a manera de respuesta-. Una sonrisa cálida estampada en sus labios. "No podré quedarme mucho tiempo" le dijo. "Hoy por la tarde tendré dos cirugías" alargó su brazo y le tocó el rostro, allí donde comenzaba a crecerle la barba. "Esto se siente muy bien, ¿sabías? Creo que me gusta," ronroneó con picardía mientras suavizaba el vello incipiente

Spencer dijo: "Esta bien, es bueno saberlo, porque es muy difícil afeitarme con una sola mano, por lo que llegó para quedarse hasta que me quiten la escayola del brazo"

Él puso la taza sobre la mesa auxiliar antes de tomar la punta de su larga trenza y usarla como una brida para atraerla más cerca. Sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse cuando alcanzó a ver en la puerta a JJ, llevaba su abrigo sobre el brazo.

"¡JJ!" la llamó en el momento que se daba la vuelta con la intención de irse. La rubia se detuvo en seco y los enfrentó de nuevo con una sonrisa apretada. En seguida saludó a la pareja con una pequeña ola, pero sin mirarlos a la cara

Jaye notó cómo el rostro de Spencer se iluminó en cuanto vio a la agente Jareau… No pudo contener la punzada de celos que emergió en su interior. Sabía que eran amigos, pero había algo que la hacía desconfiar, tal vez era la forma en que la rubia lo miraba... Spencer le había dicho que ellos dos tenían un vínculo especial, y que -de hecho- todos en el equipo compartían alguna clase de conexión, en diversas formas y estilos. Aún así se sintió un poco incómoda.

"¡Ven aquí!" Spencer le tendió su brazo sano a JJ y la envolvió en un abrazo incómodo pero lleno de afecto "¡estaba pensando en ti!" le sonrió al decírselo, parecía tan feliz de volver a ver sus hermosos ojos azules

Eso descolocó a Jaye. Todo este tiempo había creído que Spencer solamente ocupaba sus pensamientos en ella.

"Parece que te tienen bien amarradito aquí..." JJ dijo -tipo casual- cuando miraba el sistema de poleas con el que estaban elevando su pierna fracturada

"¡Sí!" sonrió," en pocos días me pondrán un yeso para que pueda caminar e irme a casa"

"¡Que bueno!… Conociéndote como te conozco: Debes estar volviéndote loco en esa cama… A pesar de los esfuerzos de García" Le hizo un gesto en dirección de la pared con el mural multicolor que había creado su mutua amiga

Jaye notó que no habían desligado sus manos. Tenían los dedos entrelazados y una enorme sonrisa estampada en cada una de sus caras… Se sentía como si fuera "la tercera en cuestión".

JJ también se dio cuenta de la expresión en los ojos de la mujer de cabello oscuro. Respiró profundo y soltó la mano de Spencer para ofrecérsela a Jaye. "Hola, no nos han presentado todavía" le dijo mientras le daba un guiño no tan sutil a su amigo en cama. "Como ya has escuchado, soy JJ… Supongo que eres Jaye, ¿cierto?" Jennifer trató de poner su sonrisa más bonita

A cambio, Jaye la saludó con la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa."No lo tomes personal" le dijo a continuación, luego agregó "no suelo darle la mano a nadie los días que tengo que operar. ¡Nunca se sabe cuando el apretón será muy fuerte!" bromeó

"Hey, así que eso es algo que tu y Spence tiene en común… No le gustan… " JJ comenzó

"Los apretones…" Jaye terminó por ella. "¡Sí!, lo sé" sonrió mirando a su novio

 _Eso fue incómodo, sin duda alguna._

"Bueno… Y hablando de eso, creo que ya debo irme. ¡El pequeño Fluffy y Arquímedes no van a dormirse y castrarse por ellos mismos!" explicó con un forzado entusiasmo. "Te llamo más tarde", le dijo a Spencer, y se inclinó para darle un beso apasionado, justo en los labios.

Spencer abrió los ojos como platos, sin esconder su sorpresa.

"¡Uh!, está bien" respondió él. "Nos vemos después..." Sus ojos buscaron los de JJ, al tiempo que Jaye se ponía en pie y dirigía su atención sobre la otra mujer

 _No se despidió de ella, ni por cortesía._

Salió de la habitación, deteniéndose en el corredor para mirar en dirección de ellos, ya metidos en su conversación. Vio como JJ arrastró una silla más cerca de la cama.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Spencer recibió un mensaje de su novia. Una sola palabra en el: _¿Spence?_

JJ se echó a reír en cuanto él se lo mostró. "Esa fue mi reacción cuando escuché como te llama Jaye… Ya sabes, nosotras, las mujeres... Parece que todas pensamos de forma similar"

"Estoy aprendiéndolo... Ahora", respondió Spencer. "O más bien, tratando de..." Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco tímido y sin saber porqué

A JJ le pareció tan dulce su reacción... Se entretuvo mirando su aspecto desaliñado y la naciente barba que poblaba el espacio alrededor de sus labios… Era lo único que podía hacer para frenar las ganas de tocarlo... Se sentía feliz de estar ahí sentada con él, por lo que cruzó por su mente la idea de que nunca se había sentido así con su esposo: Will era un hombre confiable. Como un suéter caliente… Spencer… ... Él la hacía sentir como cuando era una niña y se deslizaba por una resbaladilla: Esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago, como si fuera a caer, pero segura que no pasaría...

Se maldijo a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

"Entonces," dijo ella, "cuando salgas de aquí, probablemente necesites ayuda en casa… Imagino que podemos hacer turnos entre todos los del equipo"

"Wow, eso es muy amable pero..." Spencer comenzó a hablar

Ella lo interrumpió. "¡Sí!, eres un soberano problema, pero alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, ¿no? " Le sonrió para enfatizar que aquello era una simple burla

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "Bueno, iba a decirte que es muy amable de tu parte, pero Jaye va a quedarse conmigo durante unos días... Espero que sólo sea hasta que me sienta cómodo y pueda valerme por mi mismo..."

La sonrisa de JJ desapareció. Bajó la vista para ocultar su decepción.

Spencer capturó el momento. Casi le estaba susurrando cuando le dijo a continuación: "Pero… podrías ir a verme cada vez que quieras… Es decir… Te extraño… A ustedes, quiero decir… A ti, el trabajo" parecía enredado en sus pensamientos "en serio me siento mucho mejor cuando te veo… Bueno… Cuando el equipo viene" sacudió la cabeza y buscó mirarla de frente "¿sabes?... También podrías traer Henry, ¿te parece? "

Con la mención de su hijo, la sonrisa de JJ volvió a iluminarle el rostro, momentáneamente.

Reid no se lo perdió tampoco e insistió en el punto. "De veras me gustaría verlo, si no es mucha molestia"

"Bueno, ustedes dos son un par de revoltosos", bromeó, "pero estoy segura que a tu ahijado le encantará verte. Te quiere mucho, Spence" _casi lo mismo que yo,_ pensó

 _Wow… ¿De dónde salió eso?_ …

La rubia se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco aturdida por las cosas que tenía en la mente. "Bien… Y hablando de mi pequeño hombrecito, creo que debería irme. Es hora de preparar la cena" mintió

"¡Tú no sabes cocinar!", Spencer le recordó mientras se reía de su pobre excusa

Ella levantó un dedo "¡Hey!... ¡No seas así!… ¡Lo intentó de vez en cuando! " se inclinó para darle un abrazo de despedida y se sorprendió cuando él la besó en la mejilla con extraordinaria dulzura... el cabello suave de él le rozó el rostro… ¡Y Dios!... Olía muy bien...

"Gracias por venir, JJ," lo dijo viéndola a los ojos

Ella le devolvió la mirada: Esos ojos color de la miel… Tan familiares, tan queridos… Pensó que su corazón latía más rápido y lo único que atinó a decir fue: "No hay problema. Nos vemos después"

Por algunos minutos se quedaron así, contemplándose el uno al otro… En silencio.

Luego le dijo: "Adiós, Spence..." Y desapareció por el mismo lugar por donde llegó.

Spencer se recostó en las almohadas y exhaló todo el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones. Entonces, un pensamiento asaltó su cabeza: _Maldita sea… ¿Qué voy a hacer?_


	4. Sentimientos

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 4/37**

 **.:*** **Sentimientos*:.**

* * *

 **Tu visión resultará más clara sólo cuando mires dentro de tu corazón... Aquel que mira afuera: Sueña... Quién mira en su interior: ¡Despierta!**

 **Carl Jung**

* * *

"¿Qué te pasa, Cher?" Will murmuró en su oído, mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos

Sin voltearse siquiera a verlo, JJ se encogió de hombros. Luego se alejó de su marido con el ceño fruncido. "¿A qué te refieres?", le dijo mientras soplaba su taza de té caliente y caminaba hacia el cómodo sillón que estaba en el otro salón

Will se había recargado en la encimera cercana a la cocina, viendo su indiferencia en su camino hacia la sala. "Sé que tienes algo dando vueltas en tu cabeza, JJ... De veras puedo sentirlo… Hay algo que te tiene molesta, ¿eh?... ¿Tengo razón, verdad?"

 _En este momento, eres tú quien me molesta_ , pensó ella. Inmediatamente se sintió fatal de siquiera ponerlo de esa manera. Suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas al cojín del sofá que estaba junto a ella. En voz alta habló "tuve un largo día, sabes cómo es. ¡Ven!... ¡Siéntate!" Se las arregló para sonreírle a su esposo

"En un momento, Cher. Ahora mismo, ese jovencito que ambos conocemos, necesita un cuento para antes de dormir… Vuelvo enseguida" le hizo un guiño y salió en dirección a la habitación de su hijo

JJ desvió la mirada y metió sus piernas debajo de ella, recostándose sobre los cojines. Tomó un sorbo de su té de menta con especias y después, puso la taza en la mesa auxiliar. Cogió el mando del televisor y comenzó a pasar los canales: «Sala de Emergencia» (Spence), «espectáculo de equitación» (Spence), «campeonato de ajedrez» (Spence), «documental sobre los peores criminales en la historia» (Spence)... _¡Rayos!_ Apagó la televisión y miró su reloj. _¿Es muy tarde para llamarlo, y ver cómo está?_

Alcanzó su teléfono y entonces… Will apareció de nuevo en la habitación.

Volvió a dejar el móvil en donde lo había cogido.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué acabo de hacer eso? ¿Qué me pasa?... Qué importa si Will está a mi lado mientras hablo con Spence… Su presencia nunca antes me había frenado para hablar con él… Lo he llamado cientos de veces, teniendo a mi marido alrededor... ¿Por qué ahora tiene que ser diferente? ¿Qué rayos está sucediéndome?..._

Sintiéndose un tanto confundida, JJ se sacudió esos pensamientos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Will, besándolo con intensidad, en tanto él se acomodaba a su lado.

La miró a la cara antes de devolverle el beso. No entendía el repentino cambio en su mujer… Pero no le dijo nada.

JJ se aferró a él, besándolo insistentemente, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos hicieron su camino para deshacer los botones de su camisa: Rápidamente, con evidente frenesí. Acto seguido, tiró fuera el pantalón vaquero de Will _(a Spence no le gusta usar vaqueros)_...

Will hacía malabares para mantener el ritmo. Logró separarse de sus labios el tiempo suficiente como para desabotonarle la blusa. La rubia se inclinó hacia él, exigente… Acercando su cuello contra su boca. Le agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza y tiró de él todavía más cerca. Sintiendo su aliento cálido en su garganta.

Al calor de la pasión, JJ le tomó el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y gimió en voz tan baja "Spence"

Su marido se detuvo inmediatamente. Trató de poner su frente en contra de la de ella, pero JJ parecía estar entregada a la bruma del deseo.

Dejó su oído y volvió a sus labios… Una vez más, pero esta vez, Will no le devolvió el beso….

JJ abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al encontrar que los ojos azules del hombre la miraban interrogantes. Se enderezó un poco y le dijo: "¿Qué?"

Will dejó caer sus manos hasta la cintura de su mujer. Parecía estarla estudiando y respiraba con dificultad. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, JJ?" La alejó de él, suavemente pero con determinación. Se acomodó en el asiento y se volvió para seguirla viendo

"Will... ¿Qué?... … ¡¿Qué pasa...?!" Lo miró aturdida, con el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados

"Cher, acabas de llamarme _«_ _Spence_ _»_ " Le acarició la mano y se levantó. "Voy a la cama", dijo con calma. Sus ojos sombríos… Nunca se volvió para verla una vez que emprendió su camino a la habitación que compartían

Jennifer se quedó en silencio… … _¿Hice eso?... ¡Sí!, lo hice… ¡Demonios!, ¿qué es lo que me está ocurriendo?_

Permaneció en el sillón hasta que su respiración se enlenteció. _¡Ay no!... Esto no es justo… ¡Pobre Will!_

No tenía ningún derecho de hacerle algo así, pero tampoco sabía de dónde rayos había salido… Se cubrió los ojos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. No estaba en una pesadilla… ¡No!... Era cierto... Spencer ocupaba todos sus pasamientos desde que tuvo ese accidente. Y ahora –cuando tenía que sincerarse consigo misma – sólo podía pensar en él desde que supo que tenía novia.

* * *

 **Días después…**

Spencer deambulaba por su departamento, cojeando y con una muleta bajo el brazo que tenía sano. Le iba a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva bota de yeso, pero creía que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien hasta que… "¡Aah!", se oyó un gritó, seguido de un estruendo

Había caído de bruces, _muletas y todo_.

Jaye estaba cerca de él, cargando con el equipaje que traían del hospital. Dejó las cosas en el suelo, cerca de la puerta de entrada, y corrió donde él. Spencer ya estaba luchando para sentarse. No tuvo más remedio que dejarse ayudar

"¡No me asustes de esa manera!" lo reprendió pero sintiendo cierto alivio al escucharlo reír

"No… No lo hice a propósito" se disculpó. "Todavía no me amaño a esto" punteó a la escayola en su pie "tampoco he conseguido mi punto de equilibrio... Sólo necesito practicar"

"Lo último que quiero es tener que devolverte al hospital." Se sentó en el suelo junto a él, acariciándolo en su brazo libre. "¿Tienes hambre? Podemos hacer un picnic aquí mismito..."

Spencer le sonrió. "Me gusta cómo piensas... Y seguro, estoy de ánimo como para comer un poco "

Jaye se puso de rodillas. Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, antes de irse a la cocina. "Vamos a ver qué encuentro", habló desde lejos, hurgando en su despensa

Spencer la vio marcharse. Luego agarró su teléfono y se dijo "es un buen momento para llamar a JJ". Se detuvo de repente al notar que ella estaba en su mente… Ella _siempre_ estaba en su cabeza, últimamente. Marcó su número, ansioso por escuchar su voz.

* * *

JJ se enderezó en su asiento, mirando el nombre que apareció en la pantalla de su móvil. Ella siempre recogía la llamada cuando se trataba de Spence, _¿por qué tendría que actuar distinto, justo ahora?_ "Hey Spence," le dijo, "¿llegaste bien a casa?"

"¡Hola!, sí, lo hice… ¡Todo está bien!... Todo… A pesar de que me acabo de caer en cuanto atravesé la puerta, je je..."

La rubia se puso en estado de alerta en cuanto él comenzó su explicación, le ganó la reacción de levantarse e ir a verlo pero, al escuchar su risa tonta, se volvió a acomodar en la silla... "Pero… ¿Estás bien, Spence?, ¡ten cuidado!"

"Estoy bien, estoy bien... No te preocupes", le garantizó

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, pero gracias. Uhm..." comenzó

"¿Qué?"

"Podrías… ¿Podrías venir esta noche? ¿Traer a Henry?" le preguntó vacilante

Ella se aclaró la garganta. "¡Oh!... No sé... No vas…" tuvo que fingir un poco de tos antes de seguir hablando. "¿No vas a estar ocupado con Jaye?", JJ no quería pensar el _por qué_ la imagen de Spencer y Jaye juntos -en el departamento- le resultaba inquietante

"Bueno, no... Ella tiene una conferencia en el refugio de animales, y... … Me gustaría verte... A ambos, quiero decir… Pero no hay problema, en serio no hay problema si estás muy ocupada… Seguro lo estarás... Lo siento, yo…" tartamudeó

"Nada de eso, Spence… Iremos a eso de las siete treinta, quizá ocho" lo interrumpió, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la alegría que la invadió con la sola idea de ir a verlo

"¡increíble!... ¡Gracias, JJ!," su voz sonaba tan cálida

"Nos vemos a poco" dijo ella a cambio. Acabó la llamada con una sonrisa en los labios


	5. Perturbación

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 5/37**

 **.:*Perturbación*:.**

* * *

 **"** **La razón humana es como subir a un hombre borracho a un caballo:**

 **Lo subes por un lado, y se cae por el otro"**

 **Martín Lutero**

* * *

Will recibió una llamada que lo mantendría trabajando hasta tarde, así que, JJ le dejó en el refrigerador un plato con lasaña -para la cena- junto con una nota que decía que la llamara en cuanto regresara a casa…

 _Días después se preguntaría, por qué no le dejó dicho a donde iba._

En el camino, se detuvo en una tienda para comprar el helado favorito de Spencer y algunos otros ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar un banana split(*). Tal vez no sabía cocinar, pero un barquito de bananas con helado de triple sabor, le quedaba espectacular.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó desde adentro un: "¡Entra!" venido de la voz de Reid. Automáticamente, Henry abrió, impaciente por ver a su tío Spencer. El niño pequeño se lanzó sobre él y el hombre extendió su brazo sano para atraparlo, justo a tiempo.

JJ sonrió, "Lo siento... " le dijo a su amigo, luego dirigió su atención al niño "¡Henry, recuerda lo que hablamos!, ya sabes, los « _raspones_ » de tío Spencer." Pero ninguno de ellos estaba escuchándola.

Reid abrazaba al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas y Henry se acomodaba en sus piernas para darle su saludo especial basado en un juego con los dedos de las manos. La rubia los reprendió suavemente "¡que par! ", y no pudo evitar otra sonrisa. "Voy a poner todo esto en el refrigerador, no quiero que se nos derrita"

Spencer dio un pequeño respingo y trató de levantarse "¿Derretirse?" dijo. "¿Trajiste helado?"

"Helado de mantequilla de maní, sí", respondió casualmente. "¿Qué mas podría traer? ¿No dicen que el helado lo cura todo?"

"Ya voy, déjame ayudarte", le dijo Spencer con apremio y cambiando al niño de lugar para hacer el intento de ponerse de pie

"Sólo siéntate, Spence. Puedo hacerlo"

Ello lo vio directo a los ojos y las facciones de él se relajaron. "Gracias, JJ"

Su amiga le sostuvo la mirada durante un largo momento, profundizando en lo que estaba viendo: Su cara tranquila, el cabello enredado, la barba desaliñada, sus bonitos y bien definidos labios… _¡Dios, su boca!_ ¿Cuántas veces se había centrado en ese punto de su rostro cuando le estaba contando algún hecho aterrador o sólo compartiendo con ella alguna historia?

Ambos apartaron la vista cuando JJ se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia abajo. _¡Basta ya!_ Pensó ella.

Spencer hizo que un marcador apareciera de la nada, sorprendiendo a Henry. Luego se lo entregó para que su ahijado pudiera garabatear cualquier cosa en sus escayolas. JJ se ocupó en buscar unas tazas y preparar el banana split, teniendo como acompañamiento, el par de risas sonoras que provenían de la sala contigua.

* * *

Los tres comieron helado mientras charlaban y el tiempo pasó volando. Nada más hubo un contratiempo cuando el chiquillo se volcó una cucharada del postre encima. Estuvo a punto de llorar hasta que Spencer «accidentalmente» dejó caer una cucharada grande en su propio regazo, tal y como le pasó a su ahijado.

Eso hizo que todos rieran y se burlaran de su torpeza. Enseguida, JJ caminó a la cocina para buscar algunas toallas de papel y limpiar el desastre. Cuando ya no había pegotes ni en las ropas, ni en los muebles, JJ regresó a su puesto y se recargó en el mueble para relajarse. Spencer estiró su brazo bueno a través del respaldo del sofá y tocó el hombro de su compañera.

"Gracias, JJ. Gracias por todo", le dijo con una expresión que se parecía mucho a la adoración. Tras un respiro profundo añadió "sé que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de venir a verme," la sonrisa de Spencer se fue desdibujando poco a poco, en la misma medida que su tono de voz se hizo más bajo. "Significa mucho para mí el que hayas venido… Ambos"

JJ cubrió su mano con la de ella, mientras lo miraba a la cara. "No tienes que darme las gracias… ¡Nunca!... ¡Por nada, Spence! Siempre estaré aquí, cada vez que me lo pidas"

Se quedaron viéndose a la cara por un largo tiempo, teniendo como barrera un niño pequeño que ahora dormía plácidamente. JJ movió su pulgar contra la mano masculina y lo sintió apretar su hombro. Ninguno de los dos quería romper el dulce silencio que los envolvía. Sus dedos se entrelazaron por propia voluntad cuando Jennifer extendió su otra mano para acariciar el rostro de él: Sintiendo su suave y naciente barba.

Spencer, por su parte, parecía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de ella: Siempre le había parecido hermosa, pero nunca tan bella como esta noche… _Tan bella_ como nunca…

"Spence" le susurró

Jaye eligió ese instante para entrar por la puerta del departamento de su novio. Traía en sus manos un bote grande de helado de mantequilla de maní y dos cucharillas de plástico. "Oye Spencey, mira lo que… " detuvo sus palabras y sus pasos. Se quedó perpleja por la forma en que los encontró en el sofá. De repente, el agujero que empezó a sentir en su estómago la primera vez que los vio interactuar, se hizo un poco más grande... Un agujero negro, en realidad.

Los tres rubios, juntos en el sofá, como una «linda y amorosa familia» era una versión de «su peor pesadilla» hecha realidad. Celos e ira crecieron en su interior.

La llegada inesperada de su novia, sacó a Spencer de sus pensamientos. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo "¡Hey... Jaye! Wow, ¡Ya estás de regreso!"

La chica lo miró directo a los ojos y le respondió: "Brillante deducción, genio." Enseguida miró a JJ y le dijo en tono mordaz: "Me hago cargo a partir de aquí «rubia»… Ya puedes irte con tu marido, gracias"

JJ levantó las cejas e hizo como si no le importara el sarcasmo en las palabras de la otra mujer. "Por supuesto, todo tuyo…" Señaló con indiferencia a su amigo cuando se ponía en pie para recoger sus cosas. "Ya es hora de irnos a casa, de todos modos… Mi hijo quedó exhausto por culpa de su padrino" le dio un guiño a Reid y tomó en brazos al pequeño

"¿Dónde está su padre. por cierto?" preguntó Jaye.

"¡Jaye...!", murmuró Spencer, su voz era baja, pero en tono contundente

Jennifer sostuvo la mirada de Jaye, para darse cuenta que no le gustaba lo que veía en esos ojos tan azules como los de ella misma. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no lanzarle un argumento en contra y se concentró en Spencer a medida que pescaba las llaves de su coche, desde el interior del bolso que ahora le colgaba del hombro. "Te llamo mañana, Spence. Me gustaría saber cómo amaneces. Trata de descansar un poco" apretó los labios en un intento torpe de sonreírle

 _No le salió muy bien._

Él se dio cuenta de su incomodidad, así que, se puso de pie y se metió la muleta debajo del brazo para acompañarla hasta la salida, lo mejor que él pudo.

Por su lado, Jaye caminó en dirección a la cocina donde consiguió las tazas y cucharillas que habían usado Spencer, JJ y Henry. Estaban perfectamente lavadas y alineadas a un lado del fregadero. Puso el helado en el mostrador, extendió las manos sobre la superficie y dejó caer la cabeza. No pudo evitar escuchar a su novio mientras se despedía –cariñosamente- de sus visitantes.

Volvió a la sala justo a tiempo para verlo cerrar la puerta.

 _"¡Ooh, chico!", pensó él, mientras se volvía para encontrarla de pie, a mitad de pasillo._

Jaye se limitó a mirarlo y extendió las manos. "¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, Spencer?!".

Él la observó un momento antes de responder."No sé, Jaye… Yo de verdad no sé a qué te refieres" fue sincero, pero no perdió tiempo para advertirle. "Lo que si se es que no voy a dejarte que le faltes el respeto a mi amiga… Y madre de mi ahijado, mientras esté aquí, en MI casa"

"¿Y qué pasa con ella faltándome el respeto a mí, Spencer?… ¿A nuestra relación? ¿Qué hay de eso?" Ella se acercó a él, sin ocultarle su desconfianza. "Necesito que me digas esas palabras, Spencer…" Exigió furiosa. " Necesito escucharlas… ¡Ahora!...", le gritó

Spencer sintió como que iba a vomitar, lo último que quería era lastimar a esta mujer. Sabía que si se mostraba completamente honesto, terminaría haciéndole daño… _Irremediablemente_. Así que la tomó de la mano y la condujo al sofá. Se sentaron uno junto al otro. Pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Jaye mientras sacudía la cabeza en señal de negación. Un suave susurro surgió de los labios de su novia cuando dijo "no, Spencer… ¡No!"

"Mira, Jaye… JJ y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo", comenzó él. "Probablemente lo seamos por el resto de nuestras vidas... Y quizá tengas razón en que algo extraño pasaba cuando llegaste… ¡Algo que ni yo mismo entiendo!… ... Pero… Jaye… Todo esto entre tú y yo es tan nuevo para mí… _Y tal vez no pasa nada con JJ…_ ¡No lo sé!... … ¡Es eso!… Ahora no sé cómo explicarte cualquier cosa, pero puedo prometerte que si en algún momento tengo algo que decir al respecto: Te lo diré… ¿Lo entiendes?... Es lo único que voy a decir esta noche"

"¿Qué se supone que haga con eso, Spencer? ¿Qué?" gritó entre lágrimas. Él trató de acercarsele. "¡No lo intentes!" le advirtió sin mirarlo. Segundos después se levantó y corrió al cuarto de baño.

La pierna de Reid palpitaba de dolor por toda la actividad que había tenido durante el día, a pesar de eso, se puso en marcha hasta apoyarse a la puerta del baño donde Jaye estaba encerrada. Podía oír sus sollozos. Puso su cabeza contra la madera, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago… Dios, era tan malo manejando este tipo de situaciones… Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir…

Se sentía fatal por hacerla llorar.

"¿Cuáles son esas palabras que quieres que te diga?" preguntó a través de la puerta.

Ella dejó de llorar. Escuchó el grifo abierto y el agua correr. Momentos más tardes, el flujo de agua cesó y Jaye abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida.

Él sabía que era por su culpa y eso lo hizo sentir como un pedazo de basura.

La mujer lo miró y le dijo: "Dime que me amas"

* * *

(*) Banana split, postre que se prepara con helado de uno o varios sabores, banana y crema chantilly, se le conoce también como barco de banana


	6. Tragedia

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 6/37**

 **.:*Tragedia*:.**

* * *

 **No existe la tragedia, sino lo inevitable. Todo tiene su razón de ser: solo se necesita distinguir lo que es pasajero de lo que es definitivo. ¿Qué es lo pasajero? Lo inevitable. ¿Y lo definitivo? Las lecciones de lo inevitable.**

 **Paulo Coelho**

* * *

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar si seguía pensando _-y revisando-_ el pequeño incidente que acababa de protagonizar con la novia de su mejor amigo. Puso a su hijo en la cama y caminó hasta su habitación. Quería un poco de tiempo para sí misma, y para terminar de procesarlo todo, pero cayó en cuenta que su marido no estaba en casa todavía. Regresó a la cocina y abrió la nevera donde encontró la lasaña intacta. A continuación, tomó su bolso y sacó su móvil.

No recordaba haberlo puesto en modo vibrar, pero estaba así y tenía tres mensajes en su contestadora.

El primero era de Will. Le avisaba que estaría en una operación de vigilancia y que no sabía cuándo volvería a casa. _"¡Aah, eso lo explica todo!",_ pensó.

El siguiente mensaje le heló los huesos. Era Sam, el compañero de su esposo. Hablaba a gritos al teléfono, un acento de pánico en su voz y parecía como si estuviese corriendo: "JJ, espero que escuches esto pronto, le han disparado a Will. Lo estamos llevando al hospi… " se cortó

De inmediato, el tercer y último mensaje. Era Sam, de nuevo: "JJ, no sé por qué no me contestas, estamos en el hospital, están operando a Will... Se ve mal, JJ… Muy mal… Ven aquí tan pronto como puedas"

Ella se quedó paralizada, como si acabara de recibir una patada en el pecho. Cuando pudo reaccionar, marcó el número de García, movía las manos de forma frenética y caminaba de ida y vuelta.

Una Penélope medio-dormida le respondió. "¿JJ?"

"Pen, ¿puedes venir aquí para que te quedes con Henry? Le dispararon a Will y tengo que ir al hospital" ella casi le gritó en el teléfono, su voz era de completa angustia.

Esta vez su amiga le contestó más clara y despierta. "Estoy en camino " y le colgó.

JJ lanzó el teléfono en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Dejo rodar sus dedos por su cabello dorado y siguió caminando en círculos por la sala de su casa.

Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que le tomó a García aparecerse, pero cuando vio que su amiga estacionaba su coche en la acera frente su casa, tomó su bolso y salió a recibirla. Se dieron un pequeño abrazo antes que JJ subiera a su propio vehículo.

"¡Mantenme informada!" Penélope le pidió antes que la otra rubia cerrara la puerta, "¡él va a estar bien, JJ… Will va a estar bien!" repitió más para ella misma que para su amiga que ya había emprendido su camino para ver a su marido

* * *

Jaye miraba con intensidad a Spencer. Sus ojos suplicaban que le dijera aquello que tanto deseaba oír de él. El primer impulso de Reid había sido complacerla, decirle lo que ella quería escuchar y borrar de su rostro la tristeza, pero la parte lógica de su cabeza se hizo cargo de la situación. "Jaye" fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando el silencio se rompió. Levantó la mano y acarició el rostro de la mujer frente a él, luego siguió hablándole a susurros. "¿De verdad quieres que te diga eso?, ¿ahora?... … Estoy seguro que esas palabras solo deben decirse cuando salen del corazón, en lugar de imponerlas bajo una intensa presión, ¿no crees?"

Su novia bajó los ojos, con su corazón fracturado. "¡Spencer, no me importa!", comenzó a protestar. "No me importa cuáles sean las circunstancias… ... Sólo quiero que me ames. Quiero que sienta por mí lo mismo que siento por ti. Te quiero… _Dios_ … ¡No!... ¡Te amo!... Sabes muy bien que te amo..." Ella se apoyó en él y Reid la besó en la frente, envolviéndola con su brazo.

Ella se aferró a él también. Lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que alzó la cara para verlo a los ojos. Entonces, él la besó con pasíón… Tenía el deseo de consolarla, de demostrarle cuánto se preocupaba por ella y que no quería lastimarla. Fue murmurando algunas palabras tranquilizadoras, en tanto caminaban a la cama, sin zafarse de sus besos y abrazos.

Estaban exhaustos.

No hablaron de nada más mientras Jaye lo ayudó a mudarse de ropa. Ella apiló algunas almohadas a los pies de la cama y lo ayudó a recostarse, elevando su pierna para mayor comodidad. Después, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama desnuda, acurrucándose contra él. Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Spencer y él puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

El último pensamiento que se permitió Jaye antes de sucumbir al sueño, fue que era mejor que Jennifer Jareau se fuera al infierno… La rubia no se lo iba a quitar… Ella nunca le iba permitir que le robara a su hombre.

Spencer permaneció despierto mucho tiempo después que el ritmo lento y constante de la respiración de Jaye le dejó saber que ella dormía profundamente. Estaba jugando con el final de su trenza mientras pensaba en lo que el día -y la noche- le habían traído.

Sabía que –quizá- nada cambiaría en los siguientes días… Semanas, tal vez… _"Me gustaría tener una bola de cristal, si es que funcionan de verdad"_ , pensó.

Estaba seguro que alguien iba a resultar lastimado por todo esto, ¡lo presentía! Si pudiera elegir, le gustaría poder quedarse él mismo con el dolor: Ni JJ ni la mujer que dormía a su lado merecían sentirse heridas por causa suya… ¿La amaba?... Bueno, en primer lugar era necesario saber a cuál de ellas amaba… ¿A Jaye, o Jennifer?

Tragó grueso cuando una idea lo golpeó de repente, _sin aligerar ni un poquito su mente convulsionada…_

¡Sí!... Las amo…

A las dos…

* * *

JJ corrió en dirección de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, tan rápido como sus pies lo permitieron. Se detuvo en la estación de enfermeras antes de detectar la presencia de Sam. El rostro del detective pareció aliviado al verla, pero sin perder del todo su ansiedad.

"Sam, ¿qué? ¿Dónde está?" habló ella, presa del pánico.

El hombre fornido negó con la cabeza. "Siguen operando. Nadie puede informarnos nada" Sam se dejó caer en una silla, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos. La sangre de Will todavía en él. "Esa bala era para mí, JJ. Él me empujó para sacarme de trayecto y terminó herido en mi lugar"

Ella se sentó junto a él y se abrazaron. Ambos estaban aterrados y también temblando.

"¿Dónde le dieron, Sam?" preguntó JJ, más tranquila. "¿Dónde fue el disparo?"

Sam levantó la vista, la culpa dibujada en sus facciones. Suspiró y le dijo, "en la cabeza. Le dieron en la cabeza, JJ. Tiene la bala alojada en el cerebro"

Una corriente fría recorrió la columna vertebrar de JJ. Cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago y se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de decir cualquier cosa, incluso de moverse, respirar o pensar.

... ... ...

Pasaron dos horas más hasta que el cirujano salió, exhausto, sudoroso y salpicado de sangre por todas partes. JJ se puso de pie al verlo. Decidió observar atentamente su cara.

"Se encuentra en estado de coma. Logramos extraer la bala y reparar la mayor parte de los daños, pero no podemos saber si quedan secuelas hasta que despierte… Encontramos una gran cantidad de... Fragmentos de hueso..."

JJ sintió que las piernas iban a fallarle y se sujetó a la pared. Respiró un par de veces antes de preguntar. "¿Cuándo va a despertar?"

El doctor la miró con simpatía. "No sabemos con exactitud, señora... Simplemente… No podemos saberlo". Puso una mano sobre el brazo de la mujer y le dio un ligero apretón. "Lo hemos puesto bajo el cuidado del mejor equipo. Si usted tiene alguna pregunta adicional, cualquiera de nosotros podrá responder. Lo siento mucho, sé que está preocupada y me gustaría tener mejores noticias pero, por ahora, sólo queda esperar"

El médico se despidió de ellos y Sam se acercó por detrás. "Will es un luchador, JJ. Es fuerte. Él va a salir de esto... Lo va a superar"

Ella se volvió hacia él, casi gritándole. "¿De verdad lo crees, Sam? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Mejor vete a casa… De veras que en este momento prefiero estar sola… Sé que no es tu culpa, pero no quiero verte…" Una parte de ella sabía que estaba actuando de forma injusta, y no le importaba.

Caminó hasta la estación de enfermeras y les preguntó en dónde se encontraba su marido. Siguió las instrucciones y se fue hasta ahí para verlo.

Iba a quedarse a su lado hasta que despertara… Nadie la iba a separar de él… Estaría con él todo el tiempo que hiciera falta. Mientras que hiciera falta.

* * *

Spencer despertó con el sonido insistente del timbre de su teléfono móvil, pero estaba en la otra habitación. Sacudió suavemente a Jaye, quien dormía junto a él, para que despertara.

"Spencey…" susurró ella con los ojos dormilados, antes de besarlo en la sien "¿te duele algo?"

"No Jaye , estoy bien" respondió en voz baja, pero con la espalda tensa "¿podrías por favor, traerme mi teléfono?... Es el repique de Morgan," le pidió con urgencia.

Jaye empujó las mantas a un lado y salió rápidamente de la cama. Reid observó cómo su silueta desnuda se movía frente a sus ojos, hacia fuera de la habitación.

Ella cogió el teléfono y respondió, a fin de que no se perdiera la llamada."Hola, Agente Morgan, es Jaye ..." comenzó ella, frotándose el sueño de los ojos.

"Jaye, por favor, comunícame con Reid… Es una emergencia," la voz del agente parecía más alta de lo normal.

"Claro ...", respondió. Volvió rápidamente a la habitación y le dio el teléfono a su novio. Se quedó de pie, junto a la cama, con una mano en la cadera.

Él la miró de abajo a arriba. Se aclaró la garganta y habló sobre su móvil "¡hey Morgan!, ¿qué pasa?"

"Reid... Voy de camino a recogerte… ¡Ahora!… Ha sucedido algo... Y es grave…"


	7. Familia

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 7/37**

 **.:*Familia*:.**

* * *

 **El silencio es el ruido más fuerte, quizás el más fuerte de todos los ruidos.**

 ** _Miles_** ** _Davis_**

* * *

"Tengo que irme", fue lo que dijo Spencer mientras lanzaba su teléfono sobre la cama. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y deshacerse de las sábanas, frustrado por sus limitaciones y alarmado por la noticia que Morgan acababa de darle.

Jaye _-que estaba sujetándose el albornoz-_ caminó rápidamente hacia él para poder alcanzarlo cuando lo vio dando tumbos."Déjame ayudarte, ¿qué necesitas?".

"Mi ropa... por favor…. ¡Pásame la ropa!…" sonaba exigente, aunque no era su intención, "¡Morgan debe estar por llegar!" Spencer vio la confusión en los ojos azules de su novia aunque ella ya había comenzado a hacer lo que él le pedía. Cuando lo ayudaba a cambiarse el pantalón, pasó a explicarle, apresuradamente. "Le dispararon a Will… Dios, Jaye... ¡Le dieron en la cabeza!", la mujer quedó sin aliento al escuchar eso.

"Spencer, ¡Dios mío! ¿Está vivo?"

"Por ahora. Está en coma. Tengo que ir allá, tengo que..." Se detuvo antes de decir « _tengo que ver cómo está JJ… Tengo que estar con ella_ »

Pero Jaye había entendido… Ella lo sabía…

Se tragó la bilis que había alcanzado su garganta y le respondió: "Por supuesto, Spencer. ¿Quieres tomar algo?... ¿Quieres que te prepare un desayuno rápido?... ¿Un bocadillo, tal vez?"

"¡No, no!... Gracias. De verdad que no podría pasar nada de comida ahora." Se metió la camisa a duras penas en tanto Jaye le ajustaba los pantalones y le cerraba la cremallera. "Gracias por ayudarme, si hubiese estado solo esto me habrían tomado una eternidad." Extendió la mano y la pasó por la mejilla de la joven mujer de cabello castaño.

"¿Estás listo?" el grito inconfundible de Morgan, vino desde el otro lado de la puerta de entrada a su departamento

"¡Voy!" gritó Spencer, a su vez. Mirando a su novia le dijo. "No sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera..."

"Lo se"

"No me esperes, por favor…" en este momento le habló sin mirarla, maniobraba con su muleta para salir del dormitorio. Morgan ya había abierto la puerta y la sostenía para él.

Los hombres salieron. La puerta se cerró y todo quedó en silencio.

 _Su novio se había marchado._

* * *

Jaye nunca había visto a Spencer moverse tan rápido: Con muleta o sin ella. Caminó de vuelta a la habitación, con pasos medidos. Se sentó en la cama lentamente, con las manos sobre las rodillas y desbordada por cientos de emociones en conflicto. Quería estar más preocupada por Will, e incluso por JJ, pero su atención se centraba en el hecho que su novio había salido corriendo para estar con ellos… ¡Y sin importarle su opinión al respecto!

Tan mezquina o infantil como sonaba, era en lo único en que podía pensar. "¡Vamos Jaye… No seas estúpida", se reprendió en voz alta. "Ellos son su familia, él te lo dice todo el tiempo"

Tomó varias respiraciones hasta tranquilizarse y se fue a la cocina a colar café. Más tarde se metió a la ducha, dispuesta a comenzar su jornada.

* * *

Morgan y Reid entraron en la sala de espera de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y hallaron una parte de su equipo ahí. Derek se fue directamente a donde se encontraba García. Estaba visiblemente turbada, y con lágrimas rayándole la cara. La abrazó con fuerza.

"Llevé a Henry con su niñera, ¿crees que JJ se enfadará por eso? Yo tenía que venir, Derek… Tenía que venir..." ella habló entre sollozos.

"¡No, preciosa!, JJ no se enojará contigo. Estoy seguro que lo entenderá", murmuró para ella mientras la abrazaba, su voz aterciopelada y profunda.

Reid preguntó a todos y a nadie en particular. "¿Dónde está JJ?"

Fue Emily quien respondió "Está con Will... Hotch la está acompañando. ¡Dios Reid!... La situación no pinta bien… Nada bien..."

Los brazos de Emily se replegaban sobre su propia cintura. Su rosto inexpresivo era una máscara perfecta de calma fingida. "Ella no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que llegamos, es como si no quisiera hablar con nadie… Al menos no con nosotros… Tal vez si tú…"

Spencer comprendía lo que su amiga quería decir, extendió la mano y le tocó el brazo. "Ella va a estar bien, Em… ¿si?"

… … …

JJ estaba sentada junto a la cama y mirando fijamente a Will. La cabeza del detective estaba casi toda cubierta por las vendas, también estaba conectado a varios monitores y mangueras. Su rostro marmóreo y pacífico.

Reid entró sin hacer ruido, habló en voz baja para su jefe "hola..."

Aaron Hotchner se volvió y le dijo: "No ha habido ningún cambio. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Dave. Ya atraparon a quien le hizo esto... ¡Es algo!… Al menos" Sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo que salir... ¿tú podrías…?" hizo un gesto en dirección de la rubia

Spencer asintió en respuesta."Por supuesto, Hotch… Cuanto sea necesario", dijo.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron por unos instantes. Aarón le dio a Reid una palmadita en el brazo "avísame si algo pasa" pidió antes de salir

"Lo haré."

Reid fue hacia donde se hallaba JJ y se quedó de pie cerca de ella. Luego le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella dio un respingo, estaba claramente sorprendida por la presencia de su amigo. Daba la impresión que no había registrado su llegada hasta ese momento. "Spence...", susurró e inclinó el rostro hasta que su mejilla quedó contra la mano de él.

"Todos estamos aquí. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?" preguntó.

"¿Podrías hacer que se despierte?" ella respondió, su voz tranquila pretendía acallar el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que habitaban dentro de su alma.

Spencer apretó su hombro y se acomodó en una silla vacía al lado de ella. "¿Qué dijo el doctor?" le inquirió, cualquier cosa para mantener su conversación.

Una Jennifer Jareau muy callada era un espectáculo perturbador.

"No pueden decirnos nada hasta que salga del coma. Así que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar…. Esperar...", susurró.

Spencer miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que ella tenía en las manos un pañuelo de papel arrugado. Lo apretaba y apretaba hasta el punto de haberlo destrozado casi por completo. Alargó su mano e intentó quitárselo. Cuando la tocó de nuevo ella se sobresaltó y se esparcieron los pedazos de papel por todos lados.

"¡NO, Spencer!" Gritó. "No… ¡NO!... ¡No me toques!" Le hablaba con la mirada perdida tras sus ojos enrojecidos, rehusándose a un contacto visual completo "¡No me toques!" Le repitió. De inmediato se levantó y empujó su silla hacia atrás. "No puedo, Spencer… Por qué él… … ¡No puedo!" sacudió la cabeza negativamente

 _Y rompió a llorar..._

Spencer volvió a acomodarse la muleta debajo del brazo y se puso de pie. Sin saber si iba a obtener como respuesta un nuevo estallido, se arriesgó a envolverla en su abrazo torpe. Un momento después, y viendo que no lo rechazaba, la atrajo más cerca de su pecho y la sostuvo con fuerza. "Cálmate, si… Shhhh... ¡Ya está, ya está!..." le hablaba a su cabello mientras la sentía estremecerse, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo la habían logrado desbordar.

Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo.

Más tarde, Emily llegó a la puerta y encontró a sus dos colegas abrazados. Spencer le dio un leve asentimiento para hacerle saber que JJ prefería no hablar con nadie, por el momento. Así que, ella se coló en silencio y puso sus brazos alrededor de ellos dos. Besó en la cabeza a JJ, y le hizo a Derek una seña, cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación de la mano de Penélope. Todos se quedaron ahí, sin hablar, dándole a su amiga -y su marido herido- un apoyo sincero e incondicional.

Conforme los sollozos de JJ se calmaron, los pitidos provenientes de los monitores pasaron a ser el único sonido dentro de la habitación…

Junto con el latido de sus corazones tristes…


	8. Despertar

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 8/37**

 **.:*Despertar*:.**

* * *

 **Allí donde la toques, la memoria duele.**

 **Yeoryos Seferis**

* * *

Spencer se despertó pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, sentía contracturas y dolores en todo su cuerpo, por haberse quedado dormido en la silla. Normalmente no se le permite a los familiares el pasar la noche dentro de la UCI, pero ellos eran del FBI y Will era un detective de la policía metropolitana, así que nadie se opuso. Spencer se enderezó como pudo y, ayudado por su muleta, se puso de pie. Comprobó los monitores de Will antes para ir a buscar café para él y JJ.

La cabeza de JJ descansaba a un lado de la cama de Will, su mano pequeña sujetaba la de su marido, incluso cuando estaba dormida. El corazón de Spencer sufría por ella. Sabía que Will no eran consciente de lo que estaba pasando, _pero Jennifer lo era_.

Su amiga estaba presenciando cada segundo de esta agonía y él quería asegurarse que no se sintiera sola en ningún momento.

Maniobró fuera de la habitación. Revisó su teléfono y envió un mensaje para todos los del equipo, diciéndoles que no había nada nuevo que informar, y que se comunicaría con ellos en caso que sucediera algo, _o sí JJ los necesitaba_. Llamó a la niñera de Henry para preguntar por su ahijado e informarle del estado de Will, asegurándose _-antes de colgar-_ que la chica cuidaría del niño todo el tiempo que fuera necesario… Finalmente, llamó a Jaye.

Le respondió al primer timbrado, sonaba muy alerta. Spencer dudó que hubiese dormido después de haberla dejado en su departamento.

"Hola" le dijo él

"¿Estás bien?" fue lo primero que salió de su boca

"Supongo. ¿Dormiste?" preguntó a su vez

"Algo."

"Mira, estoy más o menos seguro que me voy a quedar aquí hasta que alguien nos de cualquier tipo de información. Pienso que es mejor si sigues con tus cosas, los planes o diligencias que tengas que hacer, ¿sí?... Lo que necesites".

"¿Eso quiere decir?" ella preguntó.

"Que no sé cuándo volveré a casa. Y me gustaría que fueras a trabajar, que continúes normalmente con tus cosas… Que no te detengas por mí… Sé que tomaste días libres para ayudarme y estar conmigo… ¡Y te lo agradezco!... Pero yo… Yo tengo… De veras lo siento, yo..." tartamudeó.

Un montón de mariposas revolotearon en el estómago de Jaye. _¡Dios es tan dulce!_ , pensó ella, en voz alta le dijo. "Spencey. Está bien. Pero necesito que me prometas algo, ¿podrías?"

"Si está en mis manos…," le dijo.

"Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, voy a ser la primera persona a la que llames... Si JJ, Will o alguien más necesita algo... Yo soy tu chica. ¿Entendido?"

Él sonrió. "Yo puedo hacerlo. Gracias, Jaye, eso significa mucho para mí."

Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz y ella también sonrió. "Cuando te dije que te amo, lo dije en serio"

Spencer miró por la ventana y vio que JJ estaba despierta e iba entrando al cuarto de baño. _¡Maldita sea!, remedó en su cabeza_ , a él no le gustaba no haber estado a su lado cuando ella abrió los ojos. Respiró hondo sobre el auricular y dijo: "Sé que hablas con el corazón cuando dices que me amas, Jaye. Y es muy importante para mí, de verdad... Pero tengo que colgar ahora, ¿bien? Prometo seguir en contacto."

 _¿Y que hay acerca de decirme: Yo también te amo, Jaye?_ , _pensó_. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia el techo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Está bien. Hasta luego," le dijo antes de darse cuenta que él ya había cerrado la llamada.

* * *

JJ salió del cuarto de baño y casi tropezó con Reid. Se había cepillado los dientes, lavado la cara y arreglado el cabello. La mente de Spencer quedó eclipsada por lo hermosa que se veía y luego, se reprendió a sí mismo por permitirse tan inapropiados pensamientos. La rubia suspiró cuando vio el café en las manos de su amigo y lo tomó con gratitud en cuanto se lo entregó. En otras circunstancias, habría hecho una broma acerca de que ambas tazas eran solo para él.

 _Pero la situación no estaba para chistes._

Así las cosas, él también le dio la taza sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera mencionar que había ordenado para ella su café favorito.

"Gracias Spence... Cuando desperté y no te vi, pensé que te habías ido..." habló a susurros después de sorber un poco de la bebida caliente

"No," respondió igualmente a susurros. "Dormí en ESE dispositivo especial de tortura" señaló con la cabeza hacia la silla de la esquina.

Ella asintió y se trasladó a la cabecera de la cama de Will. "¿No has visto al médico todavía?" le preguntó, concentrada en la silueta inerte de su esposo.

"No, pero he comprobado sus monitores y todos son consistentes con lo que mostraban ayer, de acuerdo con la historia médica"

"Entonces… ¿No hay cambios?" Levantó los ojos para ver a Reid por un segundo o dos

Spencer se aclaró la garganta. "¡No!, lo siento, JJ."

"¿Qué lamentas?" preguntó con aire ausente, tomando la mano de Will en la suya.

"Yo… Yo sólo deseo..." comenzó.

"¿Qué?" Ella lo miró, ahora con insistencia.

Él podía ver las líneas alrededor de sus ojos azules, sus labios apretados por la preocupación. "¿Qué quisieras, Spencer?"

Reid tragó grueso. Sabía que estaba herida y odiaba verla así. "Me gustaría que él despertara, JJ," le dijo, su voz tranquila y baja.

Ella apartó la mirada de él, y volvió sobre Will. Sin soltar la mano de su marido habló otra vez: "Lo peor de todo… ¡Es esto!… No saber nada… No poder hacer nada… ¡Que él sólo esté así!... Y que no hay nada que hacer. Que todo lo que podía hacerse, se hizo y no está sirviendo de nada... Que nadie pueda decirme algo, ni darme una esperanza… Estamos en una espera que no tiene tiempo… Y que no sabemos en qué resultará... Spence, nadie sabe si va a mejorar o cuándo lo hará... ¿Dios!... ¿Cómo puedo…? ... ¡¿Cómo yo...?! "

Spencer se movió para estar a su lado. _¡Rayos!,_ quería abrazarla pero no estaba seguro que fuera aceptable. _¿Acaso es eso lo que JJ necesita?_ Se conformó con quedarse de pie junto a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo… El calor de _su piel_.

Miró a Will, físicamente presente, pero a la vez ausente… A sabiendas que seguía vivo únicamente por que su corazón latía y su pecho se movía… Vivo porque podía respirar… Pero nada más.

* * *

La pierna le dolía tan mal por no haberla podido elevarla durante la noche. Puso la mano sobre la cama para apoyarse. Entonces, JJ la cubrió con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Spence. ¿Qué voy a decirle a Henry?"

Él apretó con fuerza la mano de ella y la miró a la cara por un rato… Los ojos azules de JJ parecían buscar en él más que la respuesta a esa simple pregunta… _Buscaban algo más_... ¿Pero qué?... Él no lo sabía.

¡Oh, Dios! Ella se quedó mirándolo así y sosteniendo ambas manos –la suyas y la de Will-… Y se veía preciosa… Como una especie de diosa frágil. Sentía un deseo inmenso de envolverse completamente alrededor de ella y hacer desaparecer su tristeza… Hacerla sentir amada, protegida, feliz… Segura…

Pensó que JJ podría haberse reído de sus deseos en ese preciso momento, ella no era ninguna damisela en aprietos, pero aun así... Sentía el impulso homicida de querer estrangular al imbécil que le hizo esto a Will y JJ. ¡Él lo quería muerto!... Reid sabía que era irracional… Pero no le importaba.

Finalmente reaccionó a su pregunta para responder: "Vas a hablarle de lo valiente que es su padre. Que está en el hospital para ponerse bien, y que irán pronto a casa… También le dirás que su padre lo quiere mucho, y que todo estará bien. Eso es lo que Henry necesita escuchar"

Los ojos de JJ estaban centrados en la cara de Spencer, atenta a cada palabra que salía de sus labios… Las frases que –desesperadamente- necesitaba escuchar… En las que quería creer. Soltó la mano de su esposo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su delgado amigo, agradecida por su fortaleza y por su amor.

Reid le devolvió el abrazo, sosteniéndola con fuerza y acariciándola en la espalda. Su barbilla apoyada en la parte superior de la rubia cabeza.

"Gracias", susurró ella.

Ambos siguieron abrazados por mucho tiempo, se balanceaban ligeramente, en un gesto de mutuo confort, para calmar la ansiedad que los dos sentían… Y su profunda tristeza.

Ninguno de ellos notó a la mujer menuda y de cabello largo y castaño que en un momento cualquiera se asomó a la puerta. Su larga trenza colgaba de su hombro derecho y entre sus manos traía una canasta con pastelitos y rosquillas. Se quedó bajo el umbral, en silencio, contemplando la escena… Y lo más importante… Dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que, _sin querer queriendo_ , se ponían en evidencia…

En ese momento, Will empezó a toser -fuerte y duro-. JJ saltó de una vez para agarrar el botón de llamada de las enfermera, a un lado de Will, mientras que Spencer corría con su muleta en dirección a la puerta, casi derribando a Jaye en su prisa por llamar a un médico o una enfermera… _A quien fuera_... "¡Ayuda… Necesitamos ayuda!" gritó en el pasillo. "¡Creo que está despertando, está tosiendo, dense prisa!" siguió gritando.

Dos enfermeras y un doctor vinieron corriendo y comenzaron a auscultar a Will, con JJ muy cerca de todos ellos… Esperando.

Spencer trataba de ver desde afuera, al mismo tiempo que registró la presencia de Jaye. "Hey... ¡hola!" le dijo. "Todo esto… Parece una locura, ¿no?..." De pronto se dio cuenta que casi la había tumbado, "¿tú?... ... ¿estás bien?" le preguntó, asegurándose que no la había lastimado cuando chocaron.

"No, estoy bien... Yo sólo... Pensé que ustedes podrían querer" alzó un poco la canasta para mostrar su punto, pero su cara estaba un poco conmocionada.

 _Spencer pensó que era por la tribulación del momento._

Jaye siguió hablando "... Yo... ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy… Volveré más tarde, cuando... sí". Ella le sonrió, empujó la cesta en las manos de él y se dio la vuelta para irse

Reid se debatía entre la necesidad de ver lo que estaba sucediendo con Will y la angustia en los ojos de Jaye, se decidió por lo último: "¡Jaye, espera!"

Pero ella aceleró el paso cuando alcanzó la esquina del corredor.

La cabeza de Spencer iba de un lado a otro, tratando de ver en ambas direcciones, y no sabiendo qué hacer con la canasta que su novia le había dejado. Bajó la vista sobre la cesta y suspiró. Se las arregló para volver a meterse dentro de la habitación -con cesta y todo- y colocó el trasto sobre una mesa.

Se quedó lo más lejos que pudo de la cama, en un esfuerzo por no estorbarle al equipo médico, pero escuchando con atención lo que ellos decían. Desde ahí podía observar a JJ: Sus ojos reflejaban su miedo, pese a que él sabía que ella intentaba mantener la apariencia de estar calmada.

Él la miraba en silencio, manteniendo en sus facciones una educada expresión serena, con la cual quería trasmitirle fuerza, en caso que ella volteara a verlo… En caso que ella lo necesitara.

Entonces, Will despertó.

Dejó de toser y abrió los ojos. Miró directamente a JJ. De inmediato, una sonrisa brillante iluminó a la mujer… Voló hacia la cama y con sus manos acarició la cara vendada, y las manos frías de su marido, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez.

"¿Quién eres?" fue lo único que dijo el detective.


	9. Pérdida

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 9/37**

 **.:*Pérdida*:.**

* * *

 **Entonces no sabía que una tragedia puede desembocar en otra y luego en otra más; que las catástrofes de ojos relucientes surgen del agujero de la muerte como murciélagos de una cueva.**

 ** _Karen Russell_**

* * *

JJ miró aturdida a Will, su sonrisa enorme desapareció en un parpadeo. El médico la movió a un lado y le dijo: "Deje que me haga cargo, Agente Jareau."

Ella retrocedió. Con uno de sus brazos extendidos, parecía estar buscando a tientas la pared… O cualquier cosa de la cual asirse para evitar caer, ahora que sus piernas parecían perder fuerza. _Él no sabe quién soy… No puede reconocerme..._ era la alarma que sonaba en su mente.

Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a ceder al peso de su cuerpo, sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Levantó la mirada y vio a Spencer. Se aferró a él para mantenerse en pie y luego se enganchó a su cuerpo por un abrazo.

Se quedaron así algunos minutos, entonces, él la ayudó a sentarse en la silla más cercana.

Reid tomó su barbilla con los dedos y la obligó a mirarlo. "Escúchame, Jennifer", susurró para ella mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas, consiguiendo su atención, "es algo temporal… ¡Esto va a pasar!… Él va a lograr recordarte…" ella asentía sin convicción, su cara bañada en lágrimas. Se removió en el asiento y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar en donde estaba su marido. Spencer volvió a tocarle la cara y se situó entre ella y la cama. "Jennifer, mírame… ¡Mírame!" le exigió y ella obedeció, "...Esto es temporal"

Ahora, JJ se tragó las lágrimas y asintió. Tomó la mano con la que él sujetaba su mejilla y le dio un suave apretón. Spencer se aferró a la mano, pero se hizo a un lado para que ambos pudieran ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

El médico estaba examinando a Will, tratando de descubrir si existía una razón fisiológica para su amnesia. Cuando el detective empezó a incorporarse, las enfermeras se acercaron para sujetarlo y evitar que se hiciera daño, pero su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza, en intensas convulsiones, durante un tiempo que a JJ le pareció eterno.

"Will, ¿qué tienes Will?… ¡Will!... ¡WILL!… ¿Qué pasa? … ¿Qué pasa, Spence?" JJ estaba gritando, con los ojos enrojecidos, conteniendo el llanto. Lo único que evitaba que se abalanzara sobre la cama era el fuerte brazo de Spencer, que la sujetaba por la cintura aun en detrimento de sus limitaciones físicas actuales.

Una orden del médico a cargo terminó sacándolos de la habitación.

* * *

JJ estaba llorando quedamente, recostada a la pared… Esperando. Dentro de la sala donde Will estaba se escuchaba toda clase de esfuerzos, pitidos agudos provenientes de las máquinas y órdenes que van y vienen dentro del personal que lo asistía.

Spencer seguía a su lado, en silencio. Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Consciente de la gravedad de lo que estaba sucediendo y que era posible que los intentos médicos no resultaran exitosos. Entonces, ambos se sobresaltaron cuando el ruido de los aparatos se igualó en un sonido uniforme y agudo… Y la puerta se abrió. "¡Código azul! Necesito el carro de choque aquí" el médico le estaba gritando a la enfermera que salió corriendo para buscar el equipo de resucitación.

Jennifer había dejado de llorar. Casi perdió el ritmo de su propia respiración al ver a su marido inerte en el medio de la sala. Miró de vuelta al rostro de Spencer.

Reid tuvo que sujetarla del brazo para sacarla del camino, cuando la enfermera regresaba a prisa con el equipo de RCP. Retrocedieron unos pasos más mientras el médico practicaba la resucitación.

Todo frente a ellos pasaba en cámara lenta.

JJ vio cuando le aplicaban las paletas del desfibrilador al pecho desnudo de Will, lo vio saltar del colchón, en un movimiento que le recordó a cuando flotaba debajo del agua. El procedimiento se repitió una vez más, tras una advertencia del médico que a ella le sonó como "¡claro!".

Las voces a su alrededor parecían tan lejanas, como susurros incomprensibles en la bruma que rodeaba sus pensamiento.

Tampoco se daba cuenta de la fuerza con la cual se agarraba a la mano de Spencer.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos después, la vida de JJ cambió para siempre… El equipo médico había agotado todos los esfuerzos intentando resucitar a su marido… Todo fue inútil… El Detective William LaMontagne Jr. había fallecido a causa de una herida de bala que recibió en el cumplimiento del deber.

Murió como un héroe…

Y murió sin reconocerla… Sin recordar la cara de la mujer que había amado más allá de toda razón. La mujer que prometió amar hasta que la muerte los separara, por quien renunció a todo…

… … …

JJ yacía sobre el cuerpo de su marido, en silencio, con sollozos desconsolados que salían de su garganta. Spencer se quedó unos pasos por detrás de ella, con lágrimas que hacían surcos por su cara, y sin avergonzarse porque cualquiera pudiera verlo llorar.

En un momento dado, sintió que debía dejarlos solos, darles algo de privacidad, por lo que cojeó hacia el pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sacó su teléfono, sin dejar de llorar, y llamó a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipos para darles la trágica noticia. Su voz tranquila y suave no hizo nada para ocultarles su profunda tristeza.

* * *

Por los días que siguieron, Emily se convirtió en la compañera inseparable de JJ, colaborando con las tareas cotidianas y, sobre todo, ayudándola a cuidar a Henry. También la apoyó con los arreglos para el funeral de Will. JJ quería que celebraran su vida -si tal cosa fuera posible en tan penosas circunstancias-. Incluso, quiso que contrataran una banda de jazz de Nueva Orleans.

… … …

Ella caminaba por el centro del salón, recibiendo las condolencias de todos los policías que fueron amigos y compañeros de su marido, así como de las personas que tanto lo estimaban. Estaba conmocionada, insensible, como si de pronto nada tuviera sentido en su vida. El equipo también estaba allí, al igual que Spencer…

Pero nada parecía importar… No le importaba el mundo. No se sentía dispuesta a atender a nadie, ni siquiera quería cuidar de ella misma. Sandy, su madre, había ido a verla y decidió que tenía que llevarse a Henry por algunos días, al menos eso le daría la oportunidad de acoplarse a las cosas.

Se excusó temprano y se fue a acostar. Hasta el acto de meterse a la cama le parecía demandar un esfuerzo enorme.

… … …

Spencer la vio marcharse y la siguió sin hacerse notar, sin embargo, Emily se fijó en los dos e hizo contacto visual con él. Reid le ofreció un gesto para indicarle que se ocuparía de JJ y siguió andando con su muleta hasta hallarla en su habitación. Se le rompió el corazón con la imagen de la rubia sobre la cama: Se veía tan delgada y frágil… Parecía una bola, toda negra, acurrucada al centro del colchón… En su cama.

La cama que compartía con Will.

Se inclinó para quitarle los zapatos y tomó la manta doblada junto a la silla de lectura en la esquina del dormitorio. Regresó al lado de ella y la cubrió, después le apretó el hombro gentilmente, notando que sus ojos azules estaban abiertos y desenfocados.

"¿Puedo traerte algo?" Le susurró.

Ella no contestó con palabras, sólo se dio la vuelta para huir de su mirada y se echó a llorar.

Él se fue a sentar en la silla: En silencio, compartiendo su dolor…


	10. Haría lo que fuera

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 10/37**

 **.:*** **Haría lo que fuera** ***:.**

* * *

 **Cuando estoy con un amigo no estoy solo ni somos dos.**

* * *

Un cansado doctor Reid abrió la puerta de entrada a su departamento cuando eran las dos de la mañana. Había tomado un taxi desde casa de JJ, ya que no quiso molestar a nadie para que lo trajeran de vuelta. Sabía que no iba a dormir esta noche, por lo que hizo su camino hasta la cocina para poner a andar la máquina del café, pero se consiguió con que ya había una cafetera llena esperando por él. Se sirvió una taza creyendo que era recalentado, pero resultó ser reciente.

 _Jaye,_ pensó.

Ella no había estado mucho en su mente desde que Will había muerto. Fue algo del tipo que la puso de lado cuando decidieron cerrar filas en torno a JJ. Él sabía que era lo correcto, que era lo que debían hacer. Pero de todos modos, sentía un poco de culpa y tuvo el impulso de hablar con ella. De verdad quería escucharla.

Imaginó que no debía haberse marchado hacía mucho tiempo, a juzgar por lo fresco del café. Sacó su teléfono y pulsó el número de su novia.

"Spencer, hola...", respondió de inmediato.

"Estoy bebiendo el café que me hiciste", le dijo. "Gracias."

"Bueno... ya sabes," contestó. Casi podía verla encogerse de hombros.

"¿Podemos hablar mañana? ¿Tal vez vernos?" Preguntó.

"Uhm... hmm no se…" Vaciló.

"Mira, yo tengo que ir con el equipo, reunirnos, ya sabes." Se apresuró en hablar porque no quería que le dijera que no. "Debo estar libre para la cena…"

"¿Cómo está JJ?" Preguntó Jaye, genuinamente interesada.

"No está nada bien. De hecho, la veo muy mal… Está insensible, ausente y devastada... Es como si estuviera en otra parte, ¿entiendes?... De todos modos, gracias por preguntar, Jaye."

"La entiendo, Spencer. Fue lo mismo para mí cuando perdí a mis padres. Yo sé lo que se siente", explicó.

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo en voz baja. Spencer sabía que los padres de Jaye habían muerto en un accidente aéreo ocurrido un par de años atrás, cuando iban a acompañarla en su graduación como médico veterinario. También sabía lo difícil que era para ella hablar del incidente.

"¿Crees que debemos vernos alrededor de las siete?… ¿En tu casa?" Le preguntó para cambiar el tema

"Bueno." Respondió él

"Te extraño." susurró

"Lo sé, lo siento. Nos vemos mañana. Trata de dormir un poco," él la reprendió delicadamente, su voz suave y cálida

Colgaron.

* * *

Spencer comenzó a cojear hasta el sofá de su sala, con el café en la mano. Estaba haciendo progresos en su habilidad para andar con esta muleta… _de nuevo…_ pensó con cierta amargura.

Encendió la televisión y se alegró de ver un maratón de «Cazadores de Tesoros». Creyó que ésta sería una distracción más que bienvenida si lograba apartarlo de todos los pensamientos que saltaban sin cesar por su mente extraordinaria.

Después de un rato, comenzó a preguntarse qué iba a decirle a Jaye mañana. _Esta noche_ , se corrigió. Sabía que él sólo había insistido en verla, porque sentía que era lo que Jaye esperaba de él, y porque, al mismo tiempo pensaba que, en los días sucesivos, pasaría mucho más tiempo con Jennifer que con ella… Todo el tiempo que pudiera darle a JJ, por el simple hecho de estar ahí para ella.

 _Honestamente_ , esperaba que Jaye lo entendería.

… … …

Un golpe repentino a su puerta lo hizo dar un salto en el mueble donde estaba, sacándolo automáticamente de sus cavilaciones. Frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó quién demonios podría estar llamando a su puerta a tales horas de la madrugada. Se acercó cojeando y abrió.

Allí estaba JJ, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, su cabello enredado y hecho un desastre.

 _Se veía tan hermosa y vulnerable._

Spencer la examinó completa en un solo vistazo. Notó de inmediato que debajo de su jersey llevaba un pijama azul.

"Te fuiste", le dijo ella. "Te fuiste."

"¡Dios JJ!... Ven aquí, ¡entra!" La tomó del brazo y la hizo pasar. Cerró la puerta y buscó en su cara. Estaba sorprendido y preocupado a la vez. "¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, JJ?... Te dejé dormida… Pensé que no despertarías hasta…"

"Te fuiste" lo interrumpió. Su voz monótona y triste. Las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, luciendo muy muy molesta, muy despeinado, y... Muy pequeña. "Te fuiste" repitió.

Spencer no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla. Estiró su brazo sano y la acercó a él. Ella estaba inmóvil, como una estatua. Mantenía las manos ocultas en los bolsillos, su cara ahora enterrada en el pecho de él. Reid le acarició el brazo para tratar de relajarla, pero sólo oyó una acusación sorda, "Te fuiste", le reprochó por una vez más, antes de sentirla temblar en su contra.

Lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer su camisa.

"Hey, hey... Shhhh… Está bien, está bien… ... Estoy aquí, ¿ves? Estás conmigo… Ven, JJ." La condujo hasta el sofá y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. JJ sacó las manos de sus bolsillos para secarse los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, JJ? ¿A qué viene esto?" Spencer le preguntó, su voz dulce, tierna.

"Spence, lo siento... No debí haber venido… Mejor me voy… Debo irme." Se levantó en dirección a la puerta pero Spencer no iba a dejarla machar así.

La cogió por la muñeca y, suavemente, tiró de ella hacia abajo. Se limitó a mirarla, dándole espacio, esperando a ver lo que ella quería decirle.

"Es que... Me desperté y todo estaba oscuro y no estaban ni Henry…Ni Will... No había nadie… Nadie" Lo miró a los ojos color de miel, tan cálidos, tan empáticos… Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras hablaba. "Yo no tengo ningún derecho a querer que estés ahí conmigo, pero es lo que quiero, quiero que estés ahí, Spence... Y no es sólo porque no quiero sentirme sola… La gente me estorba ahora mismo, no quiero ver a nadie… Excepto… Lo que pasa es que… Spence… Nosotros siempre hemos estado allí el uno para el otro y ahora... No puedo evitar querer que estés conmigo… Lo siento mucho… No sé qué me pasa... ¿Puedo…? ...¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?"

Podía ver el dolor en su rostro perfecto. Sus ojos azules, tan vivos y brillantes, lucían ahora sombríos y oscuros… Él no podía soportarlo… La atrajo hacia él, recostándose en el sofá, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella.

JJ apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y movió sus brazos para devolverle el abrazo, con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de él.

"Tú no tienes que preguntarme si puedes quedarte conmigo, JJ... No es necesario, créeme"

Se sentaron así por horas, la mano de Spencer acariciaba su cabello, alisando sus enredos con sus dedos largos. En un punto cualquiera, Jennifer exhaló un suspiró y él se dio cuenta que se le había ralentizado la respiración… Estaba dormida, _finalmente dormida._

No quiso moverse. Se prometió a si mismo que iba a quedarse así hasta que llegara el día… Si eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Haría lo que fuera por ella: Cualquier cosa…


	11. Ruptura

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 11/37**

 **.:*Ruptura*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **No mires hacia atrás con ira, ni hacia adelante con miedo,**

 **sino alrededor con atención.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Spencer despertó temprano a causa de los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de su sala y lo golpeaban directo en la cara. Tenía las piernas acalambradas por haber permanecido sentado durante toda la madrugada.

JJ seguía apoyada en él y, _por lo que pudo observar_ , no había movido ni uno solo de sus músculos. También se dio cuenta de la mancha de humedad encima de su pecho: No estaba seguro si se trataba de saliva o de las lágrimas de su mejor amiga… Y realmente, no le importaba, aún pensaba que era adorable.

La alejó de él –cuidadosamente-, y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo del sofá. Después, comenzó a mover las piernas para activar la circulación. _Tengo que dejar de dormir sentado_ , pensó, luego sonrió un poco para sí mismo. Creyó que lo mejor que le sentaba en el momento era darse una ducha y dejarla seguir durmiendo ahí, ella necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera conseguir.

* * *

Jennifer estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor cuando lo vio salir de su dormitorio, vestido y preparado para el trabajo. Frente a ella, un plato con una pila enorme de tostadas untadas con mantequilla de maní. Lo miró y dijo "creo que exageré un poco... Hice muchas tostadas, ¿verdad?", su voz casi un susurro.

El corazón de Spencer volvió a romperse. Sabía que ella no cocinaba y, _de seguro_ , eran «tostadas con mantequilla de maní» el desayuno que solía preparar para Henry y Will.

"Mi favorito", respondió Reid con una sonrisa.

Se acercó al plato y tomó en trozo de pan mientras seguía de largo para ir a montar el café. Vio que ella ya lo había intentado: Puso suficiente café en la máquina, pero olvidó el agua. Volteó a verla y le suspiró a su silueta frágil, inclinada sobre la mesa. Se volvió sobre la jarra del café, la llenó con agua, encendió la cafetera y regresó a la sala.

"¿Cómo estás?, ¿lograste descansar un poco?" Le preguntó, tocando su mano.

Ella levantó los ojos y se limitó a observarlo. Las sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos azules marcaban un fuerte contraste con su piel pálida. "La vida sigue para todo el mundo, ¿no? Cada quien a lo suyo, la vida debe continuar, ¿verdad?" ella dijo sin sonreír. "Yo también debería ir a trabajar, el equipo me nece…"

"JJ, el equipo te necesita, _¡sí!_ … Pero no ahora mismo… No en estas condiciones" finalizó para ella. Inclinó la cabeza capturando sus ojos con los de él, casi obligándola a mirarlo. "Sólo han pasado unos días. Todos entienden, nos importas… Estamos preocupados por ti… Solo queremos que no te fuerces... Por favor, no…"

"¿No « _qué_ », Spence?" su voz un tanto más aguda. "¿Quieres que no avance?... Prefieres que no me adapte al giro que ha dado mi vida pero, ¿no es eso lo que se supone que debo hacer?... ¿Reestablecer mi rutina, superar la pérdida y recomenzar de nuevo?"

"JJ…", comenzó.

"¿Qué?... ¡No!... ¡¿En serio crees que lo mejor para mi es permanecer en casa todo el santo día, para hacer montañas de comida que nadie va a comer?!" Había perdido los nervios y le estaba gritando. En un arrebato salido desde su interior, agarró el plato de la mesa y lo tiró al suelo, quebrándose en pequeños fragmentos que fueron a parar por todas partes. "¿Crees que esto va a ayudarme? ¿Qué me hará sentir mejor?", empezó a llorar

Spencer se levantó y se acercó donde ella estaba. Cuando quiso tocarla, ella empujó su mano lejos.

"¡No, Spence!... Yo no puedo hacerlo… ¿Te das cuenta? No puedo porque hasta respirar es una agonía para mí. Ni siquiera puedo caminar en mi propia casa porque todo ahí es un recuerdo. ¡Si cierro los ojos lo único que puedo ver es su cara!... Yo no puedo seguir, Spencer… No tengo nada por qué seguir… No tengo…" Su voz se fue apagando, mientras se iba hundiendo en el suelo, en medio de las astillas del plato roto, cortándose… Pero insensible ante el dolor.

Reid empujó con el pie la mayor parte de los pedazos de la porcelana rota. Maniobró con algo de dificultad para poder unirse a ella en el suelo. Extendió la mano y le levantó el cabello que cubría sus ojos, acariciándola en la sien con el pulgar.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos enrojecidos y sin lágrimas. Estaba turbada y en una especie de trance. De improviso, tiró de él, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Spencer puso su brazo alrededor de la espalda de JJ y la meció mientras lloraba... En realidad no lloraba, sólo gemía y se estremecía. El ruido de sus lamentos trasmitía su profundo dolor…

Y a él le dolía su pérdida con igual intensidad.

* * *

Spencer llamó a Hotch para hacerle saber que llegaría tarde -y la razón que lo estaba retrasando-. Lavó y vendó los cortes de JJ y se quedó con ella hasta que la vio más calmada. Seguía muy triste y silenciosa, pero sabía que había logrado un gran progreso... Se conformaba con creer que había podido desahogarse con él, aunque se tratara sólo de una pequeñísima liberación. También se sentía aliviado de haber estado a su lado cuando el estallido sucedió.

JJ insistió en llevarlo al trabajo, pese a todas sus objeciones. Estaba tranquila, por lo que accedió, pero con la condición de que después de dejarlo, iría a casa, tomaría un baño y una siesta, para luego llamarlo en cuanto estuviera despierta.

Ella aceptó.

Estaban casi a Quántico cuando una confesión vino a sus labios "¡Lo llamé Spence!"

Spencer volvió la cabeza y la miró. "¿Uhmm?"

"Que lo llamé Spence", repitió. Sus ojos fijos en la carretera.

"Yo no... Quiero decir... No sé...", dijo Spencer, confundido.

JJ suspiró. "La noche antes que le dispararan, Will me estaba besando... ¡Nos estábamos besando!... Y en vez de decir su nombre... Le dije el tuyo… Lo llamé Spence"

"¿Tú?... Tu… ¿Hiciste eso?"

"¡Sí!" Lo miró de revés, tratando de medir su reacción, pero lo único que vio fue sorpresa.

El estómago de Spencer dio un pequeño vuelco, pero luego se dio cuenta que esta confesión tenía mucho más que ver con un sentimiento de culpa. Lo único que atinó a decir fue "lo siento".

Ella sonrió con tristeza antes de agarrar con mayor fuerza el volante. Sin quitar la vista del camino dijo "yo también," mintió.

* * *

Reid no volvió a casa hasta cerca de las diez de la noche. Se quedó en el trabajo para reponer las horas de atraso de la mañana, además que surgió una consulta muy difícil que requirió de su especial habilidad en el desarrollo de los perfiles geográficos.

JJ había cumplido su promesa. Lo llamó varias veces durante el día. A cambio, él le dio una llamada antes de salir del trabajo, avisándole que García lo llevaría a casa.

Contento al saber que Jennifer estaba bien, trató de concentrase en su reunión con Jaye.

Ella lo estaba esperando. Todavía llevaba puesto su mono quirúrgico, viendo televisión en su sofá y comiendo palomitas de maíz. Caminó hacia sus brazos en cuanto atravesó la puerta del departamento, le quitó la mochila y lo condujo dentro.

Estando en el medio de la sala, las manos de Spencer fueron a descansar en sus caderas y se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato.

"Hola", dijo Jaye.

"Hola." Respondió él.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Jaye se levantó de puntillas para darle un suave y cálido beso.

Él se inclinó _-a su vez-_ permitiendo que rodeara su cuello y lo atrajera más cerca para profundizar el beso. Se dejó llevar, disfrutando de su toque y su presencia. De repente, rompió el beso y la miró -por un momento- utilizando sus pulgares para acariciar el bello rostro de su novia. "Un cálido recibimiento" susurró sobre su boca

Ella se alzó un poco más, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello y hablándole al oido: "Te dije que te extrañaba"

Él le sonrió, deslizando su brazo alrededor de ella mientras se movían para sentarse.

"Siento haber llegado tarde"

"No tenemos horarios normales, ¿cierto?" Jaye lo apretó un poco cuando se acomodaban juntos en el mueble. "¿Estás bien?"

Él la miró en silencio, un momento después contestó. "No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien me preguntó eso"

Ella asintió en comprensión, después agregó "el duelo es un proceso egoísta. En cierto modo tiene que ser así."

"Lo sé, y no me estoy quejando al respecto, es… Sólo… Ha sido muy duro el verlo morir y luego tener que presenciar por todo lo que ella está pasando… Cómo la están afectado estas «etapas»… Y sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla… Y apenas comienza… ¿Sabes? Ella está tan… ¿Asustada?… Y desesperada… ¡Ella no es así!… Pasa de la total angustia a la _calma aparente_ en cuestión de minutos".

Jaye volvió a asentir.

"Jennifer es una mujer dura", continuó él. "Estoy seguro de que todo esto la tiene mal… No sólo es la muerte de Will, sino el hecho de no poder controlar sus emociones" dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás

Jaye le cogió la mano. "Spencey, lamento todo este asunto. Me siento mal por JJ, es una pérdida terrible para cualquiera… Pero… Por favor perdóname si mi principal preocupación es cómo te afectan estas cosas a ti. Quiero decir… Yo apenas la conozco… Pero a ti te amo… Así que, no me llames insensible si sólo me interesa tu bienestar. Todavía no estás bien, apenas estás curándote del accidente en el caballo y la verdad… lo único que quiero es que te recuperes por completo, y que vuelvas a caminar con tus dos pies… Preferiblemente sin muleta"

Spencer le sonrió y la sujetó del rostro para apoyar sus frentes juntas, un gesto que significaba mucho para los dos. "Eres una mujer increíble, Jaye… ¡Gracias!, pero quiero que tengas claro que no soy un niño y he cuidado de mí mismo durante mucho tiempo"

 _Demasiado tiempo, pensó_. En voz alta habló "lo sé. Pero tienes que dejar que te cuide de vez en cuando… Sólo a veces."

Él la besó, luego se recargó sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. "¿Vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche?"

Ella se levantó. Respondió con un sí, sin ocultarle lo complacida que la hacía sentir su pregunta. Cuando él abrió los ojos y la miró, lo tomó de la mano, para obligarlo a incorporarse. "¡Ven!... Vamos a quitarte esa ropa… "

Se puso de pie, riéndose un poco. "Así que tú… Tú simplemente has ido directo al punto, ¿no?" bromeó sugestivamente.

"Acaso quieres que te persiga por todo el departamento, ¿eh?" Ella bromeó de vuelta "recuerda que tus probabilidades de escapar están bastante feas" lo miró de reojo, señalando la muleta que traía a cuestas"… pero puedo prometerte que no seré muy ruda contigo, genio… tomaré en cuenta lo golpeado que estás"

Las comisuras de los labios de Spencer se curvaron hacia arriba "¡Hey, ten cuidado!" se inclinó un poco hacia ella mientras se abrían camino por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio.


	12. Verdades

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 12/37**

 **.:*Verdades*:.**

* * *

 **El desarrollo del amor se divide en tres partes: La pasión, la desilusión y la aceptación de la realidad.**

* * *

En los meses(*) que siguieron, el sentido de normalidad fue regresando a la vida JJ. Spencer tuvo mucho que ver con ello: Se había portado increíble, siempre estando ahí, en cada momento, cada vez que lo necesitaba. El equipo también había servido como un apoyo extraordinario… Más de lo que podía pedir. Poco a poco se fue convenciendo que podría a hacerse cargo de Henry y de ella misma, sin ayuda de nadie más.

Una mañana, mientras conducía a casa de Spencer para recogerlo e ir juntos al trabajo, se puso a pensar acerca de ellos dos.

La tristeza del duelo los había llevado a acercarse un poco más que antes, y en este preciso instante, no podía imaginar su vida sin él. A veces, cuando estaban juntos en el sofá, viendo la televisión por la noche, solía abrazarlo _-porque eso era lo único que podía hacer para no rendirse al deseo de levantar la cara y besarlo-_. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola, su olor... Y si tocaba ser honesta: Necesitaba todo, todo de él.

También tocaba aceptar que Jaye había sido muy paciente… _Si estuviera en la posición de la novia de su mejor amigo, ella realmente no habría podido ser igual de generosa._

Spencer se había ganado la completa atención de JJ, robándose -sin querer- cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero a la vez, seguía siendo consciente de la existencia de Jaye… De cuánto esa chica amaba a su mejor amigo… Y parecía que él se hallaba un poco dividido entre ambas, y ajeno al hecho de que muy pronto tendría que hacer una elección…

Antes de lo que pensaba… Tendría que escoger a una de ellas dos.

Jennifer secretamente deseaba ser esa mujer que complementara su vida: Entregándole su amor y compañía... Haciéndolo sentir querido y apreciado. Pero más que nada, ella lo que ansiaba era que él pudiera estar con quién él quisiera.

Ella sólo tenía que asegurarse que supiera lo que eso significaba antes de escoger a una de las dos.

JJ nunca se perdonaría hacer un movimiento para sacar a Jaye del camino… _Si esa era la mujer a quién él quería_ , no tenía corazón para hacer algo que pudiera arruinar su relación. Y, francamente, cómo pintaban las cosas, Jaye y Reid estaban bastante bien… Tal vez no tenía nada qué hacer al respecto… Ellos parecían una pareja muy fuerte, tan unida como el día que los vio juntos por primera vez.

 _¡Cielos!_ Suspiró… Por mucho que el pensamiento la crispaba, sabía que perderlo era una posibilidad.

* * *

JJ golpeó una vez, luego sacó del bolso su llave y la usó para entrar al departamento, Mientras cerraba la puerta dijo en voz alta "Spence, ¡ya llegué! ¿Estás listo?"

"Hola, JJ" Escuchó a su espalda la voz plana de Jaye

La rubia se dio la vuelta, visiblemente sorprendida. Vio venir a la castaña a través del corredor, secándose las manos con una toalla. "Oh, hola Jaye. ¿Sabes si Spence está listo?"

"Él no está en casa. Disculpa si no llamé para avisarte… Estaba ocupada limpiando aquí y se me pasó el tiempo volando" Jaye dejó caer la toalla y puso sus manos en las caderas. "Morgan lo llevó a la consulta, a ver si sale - _por fin-_ de los aparatos ortopédicos" se acercó hacia la sala e hizo un gesto en dirección del sofá. "Porque no vienes a sentarte… Ellos deben regresar en poco… Y esto nos da la oportunidad de hablar."

A Jennifer no le agradaba el tono en el que le estaba hablando, la hacía sentirse muy incómoda. _¡Vaya!,_ pensó. _De veras que se ha tomado en serio el papel de ser la mujercita de Spence._

Y en plan sincero, JJ no tenía ganas de empezar el día hablando con Jaye.

"Adelante, toma asiento", Jaye insistió.

JJ no vio ninguna manera de librarse de la situación, así que se acercó al mueble pero sin sentarse. En su cara llevaba una sonrisa forzada.

Jaye no se anduvo por las ramas. "Lo quieres para ti, ¿no es verdad?", Preguntó ella, con las manos aferradas a las caderas.

La otra no vio razón alguna para negarlo _-o pretender que no entendía la pregunta-_ así que respondió con honestidad. "Sí."

"¡Entonces tenemos un problema!" Respondió Jaye.

"Sí", repitió JJ.

"Es bueno que sepas que yo no soy la clase de mujer que se echa a un lado así como así… Y por lo que veo… Tampoco estás dispuesta a dejarlo en paz… Así que... ¿sugerencias?" Jaye comenzó a hablar, bastante fría y calculada.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron frente a frente, JJ con los brazos cruzados, Jaye tamborileando con su pie sobre el suelo de madera, las manos aún en las caderas.

JJ dijo, "No creo que importe mucho nuestra opinión... No se trata de lo que vamos a hacer" negó con la cabeza "Mira Jaye, no sé qué piensas tú, pero en lo que a mí respecta, creo que no nos toca hacer esta clase de decisión… Todo depende de él… Él nos quiere a ambas, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo"

"Lo sé… Pero que te quede claro, JJ: No lo voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Sé que tú lo conoces más que yo y también sé que tienen un vínculo especial… Es el padrino de Henry y todo eso, pero... Él es _mi todo_. ¡Lo amo absoluta y totalmente! Quiero pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Quiero hacerlo feliz" Sus ojos se encontraron y JJ podían ver allí la sinceridad…

 _Y también el miedo._

"¿Y de verdad crees que _ESO_ es lo que él quiere, Jaye?", JJ replicó en voz baja. "Y si _ESO_ no es lo que él quiere, ¿estarías dispuesta a renunciar a él?, _si_ su felicidad es lo único que te preocupa ¿serías capaz de dejarlo ir? ¿Aunque eso signifique que esté conmigo y no contigo?... ¿Qué vas a hacer _si_ él descubre que me quiere tanto como yo lo quiero?... ¿Qué harás _si_ se queda conmigo?"

"Te sientes muy segura de él, _¿o me equivoco?..._ ¡Eres una grandísima egoísta, JJ! Lo has estado acercando y apartando de ti por años, jugando con él… A sabiendas que tú le atraías, lo guardaste en un cajón para sacarlo cada vez que te provocaba jugar con sus sentimientos. No te importó lo que él pensaba cuando te metiste en una relación con otro hombre. Al que le diste un hijo, y te casaste con él, no con Spencer... ¿Cómo crees que lo hiciste sentir todo este tiempo? ¿Todos estos años?... Pensabas que iba a estar esperando por ti eternamente... Como un plan B por si todo lo demás no funcionaba… Entonces, él tuvo un accidente por querer sorprenderme _a mí_ , y te enteras que tiene una verdadera novia… ¡Que hay una _mujer de verdad_ en su vida!… Y ¡Puff!… De repente te das cuenta que lo amas… ¡Que estás enamorada de Spencer!... Eres tan patética… Llegas tarde, rubia, ese tren ya pasó. Él sabe lo que es sentirse amado, él sabe lo que es que alguien lo acepte totalmente y lo ame por quién es. ¿No crees que se merece eso?"

JJ bajó la mirada y apretó sus labios. No podía discutir con esos argumentos, aun así le dijo, "Jaye, lo que dices parece cierto, pero lo que quizá no sabes es que Spencer y yo tenemos mucha historia juntos. Entre nosotros hay más que lo que acabas de enumerar… Hemos atravesado juntos por mucho y lo que me sacas en cara es insignificante ante lo demás… Tal vez sí… Su accidente y mi terrible tragedia nos unió más, me hizo darme cuenta... Pero eso no hace que lo que siento por él sea menos real... Si me preguntas…Yo no puedo imaginarlo con otra mujer que no sea yo… ¡Y no tengo nada en tu contra!... Es más, me alegro que hayas pasado todo este tiempo con él… Pero te puedo garantizar, que si Spence entra ahora por esa puerta y lo confrontamos para que elija… La única que saldrá perdiendo serás tú… Sé que lo sabes… Y sé que te asusta… Puedo verlo en tus ojos y en verdad lo siento por ti"

"¡Ahórrate tu lás…!"

… … …

"¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?!" Las mujeres se volvieron al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con la puerta del departamento abierta y Spencer de pie, observándolas.

"Spence", dijo JJ.

"¡Les hice una pregunta!", insistió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Llevaba en la mano un bastón con el que se ayudó a moverse hasta llegar a la sala de estar, su rostro serio e inescrutable.

"Estamos hablando de ti, Spencer." Jaye explicó.

"Ya me di cuenta. ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que ustedes dos ya decidieron por mí?", las interrogó con clara molestia, paseando su vista de un rostro al otro.

"Spence..." JJ alargó el brazo para tocarlo, pero él levantó la mano para detenerla.

"¿En serio, JJ?... ¡No!" volvió a advertirle para que ninguna diera un paso hacia él, después volvió a preguntar "¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes dos?" su boca era como una línea fina.

"Me olvidé de llamar a JJ y ella vino a buscarte, entonces, empezamos a hablar. No te pongas a la defensiva, Spencer. ¿De qué crees que podemos hablar si nos dejas solas en la misma habitación?", dijo Jaye.

Reid le ofreció una mirada directa a su novia. "Por favor Jaye, no me vengas a decir cómo me tengo que poner… Si estoy a la defensiva es porque cuando abrí esa puerta ustedes dos parecían como si se quisieran arrancar la cabeza la una a la otra, así que no me digas cómo estar o no estar... Lo que necesito es que me expliquen qué está pasando".

Jennifer se mudó para situarse delante de él, sus ojos azules mirando a los suyos. "Estamos hablando acerca de qué vamos a hacer, Spence. Todos nosotros... Los tres… Estamos tratando de resolver lo que nos pasa... Las dos te amamos" hizo un gesto para señalarse a ella misma y a Jaye "ambas queremos estar contigo..."

"- Y sabemos que nos amas a las dos," Jaye terminó la explicación

Spencer se puso rojo. Intelectualmente, sabía que esto iba a pasar en algún momento, pero _¿en este momento?_ No estaba ni remotamente preparado. Tampoco tenía ganas de afrontarlo todavía.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Jennifer, no sé cómo fue que empezó todo esto hoy, pero Hotch nos está esperando y esta discusión va a tener que esperar. Morgan me trajo para buscar mi mochila, así que voy a recogerla y me iré con él a Quántico…" había cogido el maletín y se lo estaba colgando en el hombro cuando se volvió para ver a la otra mujer "Jaye... ¡Dios! ¿Por qué te pones con esto ahora?... Esto es serio y vamos a tener que darle la atención adecuada, pero no pienso tratarlo ahora, no tengo tiempo… Te llamo después" Caminó hacia la puerta y señaló a JJ "te veo en la UAC" Spencer salió dando un portazo y dejó a las dos mujeres mirando a una puerta cerrada.

"Eso salió bien", dijeron entre sí

Ninguna de ellas se perdió la ironía que envolvía aquella afirmación.

* * *

(*) En respeto a las etapas del duelo, y lo que se considera como normal en nuestras sociedades, se cambia el salto temporal de "semanas" (historia original) a "meses"


	13. Elecciones

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 13/37**

 **.:*Elecciones *:.**

* * *

 **No tenía miedo a las dificultades: Lo que lo asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros.**

 **Paulo Coelho**

* * *

Spencer saltó al asiento del pasajero del todoterreno que conducía Derek y le dijo "¡acelera!".

Ningún hombre le cuestiona a otro su necesidad de velocidad, así que Derek Morgan sonrió e hizo lo que le pidió: Salieron de ahí haciendo chirriar los neumáticos de la camioneta. Spencer soltó dos veces la correa del cinturón de seguridad antes de poderlo bloquear, entonces, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, encima de la cabecera.

Morgan lo vio de reojo, dándose cuenta de su expresión descompuesta. "¿Qué te pasa, _pretty boy_?"

"Ellas estaban hablando de mí." Respondió sin más, cómo si con eso explicara todo.

"¿Quiénes?" insistió Derek.

"Jennifer y Jaye."

Derek sonrió de nuevo "¡Oooh mi querido Don Juan!" le soltó en tono de burla. Sin perder la sonrisa, agregó, "espera… ¿JJ soltó el rollo?"

"No es divertido, Morgan. No todo lo que me pasa es motivo de broma, ya sabes." Spencer comenzó a sonar muy, pero muy, enojado.

Morgan no se lo perdió.

El agente más joven siguió. "Ellas son dos mujeres de verdad, con sentimientos reales, y voy a estar muy agradecido si no te ríes de ninguna de las dos, ¿entiendes?"

Derek metió el coche en el aparcamiento más cercano. Se orilló y apagó el motor. "¡Mírame!" Le dijo. Spencer hizo lo que le pedía su amigo. "Reid, no acostumbro a burlarme de ti porque no te tome en serio, ni porque pienso que tu vida es motivo de chiste. Me meto contigo porque es mi forma de ser, parte de mi carácter. Conozco al hombre que está pegado a ese cerebro" Lo golpeó en la frente para hacerlo entender. "Y también conozco tu corazón. Sé que has estado allí para JJ cada día, todos los días desde la muerte de Will. Un amigo cualquiera no haría eso... Un amigo cualquiera estaría para ella a veces sí, y a veces no… Porque tiene su propia vida y no la iba a descuidar por una amiga así no más."

Spencer desvió sus ojos hacia abajo, dejando caer al pecho su barbilla.

"Y Jaye ha estado allí para ti, ¿cierto? Ella ha estado al pie del cañón contigo, dándote su amor, su comprensión… Mientras tú estás con JJ, ¿no es así?... Tú estás con JJ no sólo cuando estás al lado de ella, sino que la llevas contigo en tu corazón… Todo el tiempo… ¿Me equivoco?"

Spencer sacudió la cabeza en negativa y sin levantar la mirada.

"Te voy a decir algo. Y que conste que sólo te lo estoy diciendo porque pienso que necesitas escucharlo. ¡Lo debes saber, hombre!... Pero prométeme que no le vas a decir a JJ que te lo dije. ¿Me lo prometes?"

Reid lo miró de frente. "No le diré nada, te lo prometo"

"El día que te caíste del caballo… Cuando regresamos de verte en el hospital… Y nos enteramos de Jaye"

Los ojos de Spencer se quedaron en su rostro, en silencio le estaba pidiendo que le terminara de contar.

"JJ estaba descolocada… ¡Y ella nunca se deje ver así! Me preocupé al observar lo callada que estaba mientras todos hablábamos sobre Jaye y tú... En cuanto la vi sola, me acerqué para conversar un poco, para saber si se encontraba bien, pero todo lo que hizo fue mandarme a la mierda e irse corriendo... ¡A casa!... La seguí escaleras abajo y la encontré…" Morgan apartó la mirada, como recordando la escena. Se quedó callado por un momento

Spencer comenzó a inquietarse. "¿Cómo la hallaste?" le exigió.

"¡Había explotado!... Estaba sentada en un escalón, llorando. Me rogó que no te dijera, y no lo hice. Hasta ahora... Reid, por si no te has dado cuenta: Esa mujer te ama" Terminó.

Una vez más, Spencer se apoyó contra el reposacabezas. Se talló los ojos con las manos. "Dios, Morgan. ¿Qué hago? Nunca he estado en una situación así... ¡Y no!... No es fabuloso, ni fácil y mucho menos divertido como siempre imaginé que sería..." Su voz subía y bajaba de tono, llegando incluso a sonar con un leve chirrido al final. Hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y siguió "Derek, mira… No hay manera que pueda elegir solo a una. ¡Las quiero a las dos! He tratado de mantener la calma por fuera pero por dentro estoy vuelto una mierda. Cuando estoy cerca de JJ, lo único que quiero es tocarla, abrazarla, sentir su aroma, hacerla reír, no separarnos nunca... … Y cuando estoy con Jaye... Me siento tan cómodo, tan tranquilo, tan bien recibido… Y estoy completamente seguro que ella me ama con todo su corazón… ¡No lo sé!… Las quiero a ambas... Las necesito a las dos. ¡Ufff!, sé que suena egoísta… … ¡Soy un idiota!"

Morgan lo miró divertido. Los ojos y la boca de Spencer estaban bien abiertos, como si no pudiera creer sus propias palabras.

"Entonces no elijas", le habló en serio

"¿Qué?" preguntó Spencer. Para ser un genio, estaba bastante confundido

"Te dije que no elijas." Morgan le repitió como si hablara con un niño.

"¡Oh! Entiendo…" sacó a pasear el sarcasmo, "esa es una idea brillante… ¡¿Cómo fue que no se me ocurrió antes?!"

"¡Hey, hey!, escúchame..." comenzó Derek. "Reid, no me estoy riendo de ti… Si te digo que no escojas es porque yo sé algo que tú no: Estas cosas suelen enderezarse solas... Si no te desesperas, las cosas se van a aclarar lo suficiente para ti y la solución va a salir sin que la busques. Quizá está frente a tus ojos pero no la puedes ver" le apretó el hombro y lo sacudió un poco, antes de proseguir. "Hasta que eso pase, trata de tomarte tu tiempo. Tienes que darte cuenta con cuál de las dos te sientes mejor, la que encaja contigo… Tienes que pensar con cuál de ellas te imaginas en un futuro, con cuál quieres estar a largo plazo. Y lo más importante, cuál de ellas te hace sentir verdaderamente feliz... ¡A cual tienes en la cabeza todo el tiempo y quien te llena el corazón! ¿Entiendes?"

Spencer movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sin separar los ojos de un lugar perdido en el tablero del vehículo dijo, "es JJ".

A Derek no le hizo falta que alzara la voz, entendía perfectamente aquel murmullo. "Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, hijo" apretó más fuerte el hombro de su amigo

Spencer estaba en una especie de trance, "siempre ha sido JJ" siguió murmurando. Ahora se atrevió a alzar un poco la cara

"Bueno… En este momento en lo que debes pensar es en cómo vas a sentirte la próxima vez que Jaye esté contigo, cuando se besen… Cuando _te la estés montando_ "

Spencer le lanzó una mirada asesina ante ese último comentario, pero luego exhaló con fuerza y se pasó las manos por el pelo… _Frustrado_.

"Mira Reid, todo lo que estoy diciendo es... ¡No hay prisa, hombre! Tómate tu tiempo. Y considera esto también… ..."

"¿Qué?," en este punto, Reid estaba más aterrado que hastiado.

"¿Por qué crees que eres el único obligado a tomar una decisión? ¡Hay tres personas en la mezcla! Puede pasar cualquier cosa"

"No sé, Derek… Parece que todo es mi responsabilidad, y lo único que quiero es que ninguna de ellas salga herida… Son mujeres increíbles… Únicas... Soy tan afortunado, lo sé..." se detuvo "soy una mierda, ¿verdad?"

"¡No, chico! ¡No lo eres!" Derek volvió a encender el motor y emprendió la marcha... "Sigue hablando con ellas. Aprende cuáles son sus sueños, sus pensamientos... Y como te he dicho: ¡Tómate tu tiempo!"

Ellos se dirigieron a Quántico. Spencer estaba agradecido por los consejos de Derek, aunque todavía no se hallaba ni cerca de tomar una decisión.

Al menos ya no se sentía tan solo con su problema.

* * *

JJ estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras conducía al trabajo. Tenía que lograr enfocarse y dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar con Spence. "Lo conozco tan bien como me conozco a mí misma", se dijo, "y la única cosa que quiero saber es cómo actuar para que nadie salga lastimado..."

* * *

Jaye terminó de trenzar su cabello. Agarró su bolso y salió del departamento de Spencer. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, miró a su llavero y pensó "Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener estas llaves..." luego se sacudió mentalmente. "¡Basta ya!... ¡Él te ama!... ... ¡Él te quiere a ti, no a JJ!".

* * *

Los agentes Morgan y Reid descendieron juntos del elevador que los condujo a la sexta planta del Edificio Federal.

Derek puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del doctor flacucho que consideraba su hermano menor y mejor amigo. Silenciosamente, quería trasmitirle su apoyo en el dilema en que estaba.

Spencer suspiró y centró su atención en su entorno. Enrumbó sus pasos a la sala de conferencias donde la mayor parte del equipo esperaba por ellos dos para atender el siguiente caso.

 _Hora de trabajar_ , pensó Spencer.


	14. Destino

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 14/37**

 **.:*Destino*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **Lo que el cielo tiene ordenado que suceda, no hay diligencia**

 **ni sabiduría humana que lo pueda prevenir.**

 ** _Miguel de Cervantes_**

* * *

Al terminar la reunión informativa, JJ recogió su archivo, tenía la mente puesta en el nuevo destino del equipo: Florida. Su pensamiento estaba tan inmerso en el caso que cuando Spencer la tocó en el brazo para llamar su atención, la hizo saltar del susto.

"¡Oh!, hey lo lamento… No era mi intención asustarte", le dijo

"No te preocupes… ", respondió ella, mientras hacía contacto visual con él. Con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, añadió, "sobreviviré"

Spencer mantuvo la voz baja, "sé que este no es el mejor lugar, pero...", comenzó a decir

JJ movió los archivos contra su cadera y lo enfrentó. "Spence… Cada vez que tengas algo que decirme… No importa dónde estemos… Siempre será el lugar indicado" mantuvieron sus miradas por varios segundos hasta que una de las cejas femeninas se elevó un poco, entonces le dijo; "imagino que quieres hablar acerca de lo que pasó esta mañana en tu departamento"

Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"¿Vamos a mi antigua oficina?" Le propuso, "pero no tendremos mucho tiempo, sabes que cuando Hotch dice que despegamos en treinta, eso es exactamente lo que quiere que pase"

Ambos asintieron.

* * *

Derek los observó caminar a través de la pasarela. Los siguió con la vista cuando iban rumbo al que fuera el despacho del enlace comunicacional. Sonrió para sus adentros. "No hay mejor momento que el presente", pensó.

* * *

Spencer cerró la puerta y, cuando se volvió, casi saltó de su piel al encontrarse que JJ no se había movido muy lejos. Estaba ahí, delante de él, sin soltar los archivos y mirándolo de frente.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Yo quería…"

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por los labios más suaves que jamás había probado. Lo había tomado por sorpresa aquel beso tierno y dulce. Se entregó al momento y le devolvió el beso con la misma calidez. Perdida su capacidad para razonar, sus instintos sucumbieron al contacto: Separando los labios y empujándose contra ella.

El beso que compartían se fue haciendo más profundo y pasional a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

JJ dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro que era la mitad de un gemido. Los archivos que llevaba consigo, fueron a parar al suelo cuando los brazos de Spencer la rodearon. Ella no pudo contenerse de entrelazar sus dedos a través del cabello rizado de él, reclamar más cercanía con sus labios y degustar el placer de probarse el uno al otro.

Todo lo que él podía pensar era en cuánto tiempo había soñado con que esto sucediera, cuántas veces había querido poder besarla así… En sus pensamientos más salvajes nunca se habría imaginado que ocurriera en el trabajo (bueno, tal vez sí). Pero ahora que estaban allí, de veras no quería que la sensación se acabara.

Ella lo estaba besando y él le correspondía de buena gana: Una y otra… Y otra vez. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a responder, luchó para detenerse. Murmuró contra su boca, "JJ, Dios... Tenemos que..."

Y sus palabras se perdieron de nuevo contra sus cálidos y hermosos labios...

"No puedo Spence... No te puedo perder" susurró ella, con las manos en su cabello. "No voy a dejarte ir… ¡No!… Me niego, por favor..."

El corazón de Spencer se disparó y la besó con más fuerza, sus brazos se apretaron más a la pequeña cintura, sus manos acariciándole la espalda, el largo y sedoso cabello rubio rozándole los dedos. Estaba rendido a sus pies: Y ella era maravillosa y perfecta… No podría alejarse aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes como nunca antes sintió, era tan ardiente la sensación… Parecía tan perfecto, que el hecho de saberlo, lo abrumó.

Él rompió el beso con un suspiro y se frotó la cara contra la de ella, necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Ella movió su mano para tocarle los labios mientras lo veía a los ojos: La mirada de ella tenía un brillo especial, los ojos de él estaban cristalinos y llenos de amor… Era imposible no mirarse el uno al otro…

Por un segundo o dos, Spencer se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules y respiró "JJ..."

Su nombre en sus labios era el sonido más hermoso del mundo para Jennifer. Y se quedaron allí, en los brazos del otro, durante largos minutos, sólo observándose bajo esta nueva luz, perdidos en este sentimiento que tanto les había costado exteriorizar, y que no sabían explicar, pero tampoco podían negar.

* * *

Después de aquel beso, se convirtieron en inseparables. Fueron equipo durante todo el caso en Florida. Aún por las noches… Cuando todavía no querían hablar con el resto de sus colegas acerca de lo que les pasaba, se arriesgaron a colarse en la habitación del otro… Pasaron horas y horas de lenta exploración… De amarse, conocerse a profundidad, cartografiando sus pieles y memorizando sus cuerpos.

Más tarde, dormirían juntos: Acurrucados, exhaustos, satisfechos, y respirando casi como uno solo.

Jennifer no recordaba haber sido más feliz en su vida que ahora mismo… Y tampoco podía hacerlo Spencer. La alegría de ambos los desbordaba, y era evidente que estaban profundamente enamorados para cualquiera que los mirara (especialmente, bajo la lupa de un grupo de perfiladores expertos). El equipo, a su crédito, no dijo nada, respetando su privacidad y confiando en que ellos se los anunciarían cuando estuvieran listos para hacerlo público. Todos trabajaron el caso con su acostumbrado profesionalismo, como si nada hubiese pasado y dando lo mejor de su experiencia.

Lo único que empañaba este momento mágico era la certeza que tenían de que iban a lastimar a alguien más.

Jaye.

* * *

Se sentó con el teléfono pegado a su oído, esperando a que él la atendiera, pero la llamada se fue directamente al buzón de voz… Una vez más.

… … …

Para Jaye no eran extrañas las prolongadas ausencias de Spencer cada vez que atendía un caso, lo que nunca antes había experimentado era el hecho de no poder comunicarse con él durante todo el tiempo que le tomaba al equipo resolverlo…

La falta de comunicación le pareció algo totalmente fuera de orden, incluso _desconsiderado…_ No era propio de él, por lo tanto: Estaba preocupada.

También se dio cuenta que este era el primer viaje que incluía a JJ después de la muerte de Will, _¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Cuatro, cinco, seis meses o tal vez más?_

Jaye no podía definir cómo se sentía acerca de esto: Que su novio saliera de viaje con _ella_ … _Y el resto del equipo_... Por un momento se creyó molesta… Muy, muy molesta: Y más cuando lo llamaba y llamaba y él no respondía o devolvía después sus llamadas.

Pero también estaba herida... Pese a querer convencerse de que esta inusual distancia de Spencer estaba plenamente justificada, todas y cada una de las excusas que pensaba para favorecerlo a él, le sonaban muy huecas.

En su interior, lo sabía. Ella podía tratar de negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero al final, lo sabía. JJ se estaba metiendo en su terreno: Que la rubia pudiera ocupar la atención de él día y noche, de seguro impactaría en Spencer, Jaye lo presentía.

¡Dios!

¡Si tan solo regresara sus llamadas! Tenía que hablar con él, ya habían pasado tres días: Tres días y sus noches sin saber nada de nada, y el agujero en el estómago parecía cada vez más y más grande.

Finalmente se detuvo, dándole un manotazo a la pequeña voz en su cabeza que no paraba de decirle: "Lo estás perdiendo"

"Muy bien _rubia,_ no te vas a salir con la tuya… No sin una buena pelea " se dijo. Sus manos se apretaron en pequeños puños en tanto ideaba su plan maestro. "Será mejor que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad… Porque lo que soy yo: Voy sin freno, ¡ya verás!"


	15. Imprevisto

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 15/37**

 **.:*Imprevisto*:.**

* * *

 **"** **En un rincón del paraíso se había abierto, inesperadamente, una puerta al infierno".**

 **Frases de "Lobos" (2009 – Donato Carrisi)**

* * *

Jennifer y Spencer se detuvieron cerca de su destino cuando se dieron cuenta que el coche de Jaye estaba estacionado en un lugar de aparcamiento del complejo de apartamentos donde Reid residía.

Spencer la miró. "Tengo que hablar a solas con ella "

JJ asintió. "Sí, posiblemente sea la mejor manera... ¿Quieres que te espere aquí o que me vaya a casa?".

"Jennifer, no quisiera estar lejos de ti ni cinco minutos... Pero, de verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a tomar esto." Él le dijo.

JJ bajó la mirada antes de argumentar "sabes que ella va a tratar de prolongar las cosas lo más posible" suspiró de pronto, sin querer admitir para sí misma lo incómoda e insegura que de pronto se sentía ante el resultado de la inminente conversación que iba a producirse entre su _Spence_ y la otra mujer

Spencer la leyó en su expresión, se acercó suavemente y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. "Hey... Sólo va a tomarme el tiempo que sea necesario, ¿eh?", su voz suave y convincente ganaron la atención plena de la rubia, quien levantó sus ojos hasta encontrar los de él. "Ella no significa para mí lo que tú… Respeto los sentimientos de Jaye, JJ... Es una buena persona Lo que le pase a ella me importa… Y supongo que va a sentirse herida y molesta conmigo… ¡Y tendrá razón!" Se aclaró la garganta tras una pausa, "me gustaría que entendieras que es mi deber hacer que acepte las cosas sin causarle más daño del necesario… Ella… Ella no se merece que me comporte como un gilipollas"

"Claro... Por supuesto. Tal vez sería mejor si estoy contigo cuando hablen"… Los ojos azules ahora estaban abiertos como platos "y si se pone violenta…"

"¿Crees que me tirará los platos en la cabeza?" bromeó él. Ambos sonrieron con el simple pensamiento. "No te preocupes… Vamos a estar bien. Te llamaré cuando ella se vaya, ¿vale?"

JJ se limitó a mirarlo... Angustiada.

Spencer la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la frente, luego le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. "Te amo", después de decirlo la beso con candidez.

"Te amo también", susurró ella.

* * *

Spencer abrió la puerta de su departamento. Puso a un lado del marco su bastón y se volvió para cerrar. Notó de inmediato que el bolso de Jaye estaba colgado en el perchero de la entrada. Se quitó la bufanda y la colgó ahí mismo, luego respiró hondo y se dirigió en dirección de su cocina, en donde estaba encendida la luz.

Jaye nunca había tenido "pelos en la lengua" a la hora de hablar, así que no se sorprendió al verla apoyada en la encimera y con actitud beligerante.

"¡Hasta que por fin apareciste!" le dijo

"Hola" respondió Spencer, sintiéndose más incómodo que enojado por aquel recibimiento. "Creo que tenemos que hablar, Jaye… ¿Te quieres sentar?"

"Prefiero seguir de pie, gracias… ¿Acaso lo que quieres decirme es que te diste cuenta que la amas?" le preguntó a quemarropa.

Spencer se movió para estar a su lado. Mantuvo su voz baja. "Sí."

"¿Más que a mí?"

"Jaye, esto no es una competencia… Es sólo… _Es lo que es_. Y lo lamento tanto… De veras lo siento... Sé que debe doler..."

"Tienes toda razón, Spencer, ¡Claro que duele!... ¡Carajo! ¿O acaso te creías que me iba a importar un bledo?" volvió la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera de la pared, respiró y regresó sobre el rostro de él "¿Cómo creías que iba a tomarlo, eh?... ¿Pensaste que me encogería de hombros y me iría como si nada? ¿Es ese el respeto que sientes por mí?... ¿O mis sentimiento?... ¿Alguna vez te importó lo que siento por ti, eh?"

"Jaye yo… Yo", comenzó

Ella lo interrumpió "No, no Spencer… ¡No me interrumpas!… Ahora tú tendrás que escucharme: Te guste o no… Te he amado desde el principio, ¿qué del principio?... Te amaba cuando nadie más lo hizo, cuando nadie te tomaba en cuenta… Cuando no había nadie allí: YO ESTUVE… ¿Mientras ella qué?... Mientras que ella vivía en su burbuja perfecta y su hogar feliz junto a otro hombre… Fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que sentías tú. YO fui la que estuvo allí para ti durante todo este tiempo. Fui yo la que se preocupó por ti, la que te amó incondicionalmente… No la rubia estúpida que ahora vienes a decirme que AMAS… Spencer entiende… ¿Cree que merezco que me saques de tu vida sólo porque ella se dio cuenta que existes y te quiere para ella cual plato de segunda mesa "

"No, Jaye. No es así… Esto ha pasado por años entre nosotros… La muerte de Will solo fue un cata… "

"¡No me importa! ¡No quiero que me digas nada!" Se agitó visiblemente, tenia los ojos vidriosos "no es justo que si su _hombre se murió_ ella se crea con el derecho de quitarme el mío… Lo siento Spencer, ¡NO! ¡Eso no va a suceder!" Jaye temblaba de tal modo que tuvo que poner sus manos sobre el mostrador para mantener el equilibrio.

Spencer también sintió la urgencia de sostenerla. Mientras lo hacía le dijo en voz baja "Nadie te ha quitado a tu hombre, Jaye… ¡Dios!, lo siento mucho si lo piensas de esa forma… Lo que está pasando es lo que tenía que haber pasado hace mucho tiempo o, ¿acaso quieres que me quede contigo a pesar que sabes que amo a alguien más?... Estar con JJ es lo que debía ser… No puedo estar con nadie más"

Ella le apartó la mano con la que la sujetaba. "¡Sí!" lo estaba viendo directo a los ojos, su mirada azul suplicante. "Si te quedas conmigo Spencer, podremos superar esta etapa… Con el tiempo... ... Con esto." Ella metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño bastón de una prueba de embarazo casera.

Lo dejó a la vista sobre el mostrador.

Spencer vio la crucecita azul en la ventana que daba la señal de "positivo". Por un momento, la habitación estaba completamente negra a sus ojos, excepto por ese bastoncito en la mesa.

Reid volvió sus ojos sobre los de Jaye, quien ya mostraba las lágrimas, de nuevo miró la prueba de embarazo y tragó grueso.

Esta vez era él quien se apoyaba a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio. "¿Estas embarazada?"

"¡Sí!... Lo estamos." Respondió con tristeza y arrogancia. Luego caminó en dirección a la puerta principal, recogió su bolso y se lo enganchó en el hombro. "Piénsatelo bien, genio. Entonces me dices lo que quieres hacer. Vamos a ver si estar con JJ es lo que debes hacer" giró el pomo de la puerta y lo dejó solo con sus propios pensamientos.


	16. Promesas y perfiles

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 16/37**

 **.:*Promesas y perfiles*:.**

* * *

 **Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores.**

 **François de La Rochefoucauld**

* * *

JJ estuvo despierta hasta muy, muy tarde, impaciente por saber qué había pasado con Jaye y Spencer. Intentó pasar el tiempo jugando y leyendo para Henry, cuando él se fue a dormir, comenzó a limpiar su cocina –que a decir verdad, ya estaba limpia-. Estuvo a punto de coger el teléfono para llamarlo cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

Se apresuró a abrir para encontrarse ahí con Spencer, su rostro era sombrío y desencajado.

"Spence comenzaba a angustiarme, ¿cómo te…"

"¿Puedo entrar?" le dijo él.

Su postura rígida y tensa no pasó desapercibida para Jennifer quien, de repente, pasó a estudiar su expresión intentando descubrir lo que evidentemente le molestaba. "Claro, por supuesto." Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo dentro.

 _Tampoco pudo dejar de notar que él no le devolvía el agarre._

Caminaron hasta el sofá y se sentaron. Como si fuera un autómata, Spencer rebuscó en su bolsillo y puso a la vista de ella el bastoncito blanco que era la prueba del embarazo de Jaye.

Lo dejó caer en la mesa de café que estaba frente a los dos.

JJ lo miró incrédula. No hacía falta que él hablara, ella sabía lo que significaba y su primer instinto fue la negación: Quería tomarlo de la mesa y lanzarlo lejos, hasta estrellarlo contra la pared... Pero no lo hizo… En su lugar, ingirió con fuerza y lo vio a los ojos "Spence… No." Fue todo lo que logró decir.

 _Todo tenía sentido ahora…_

Él lucía miserable -y no era para menos-, sus ojos tristes y oscuros mostraban el dolor que crecía en su interior. "JJ...", susurró.

Jennifer sintió que el estómago se le volvió un nudo cuando quiso acercarse para abrazarlo y él se rehusó al contacto. Se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás para marcar distancia entre los dos.

Reid sostenía las manos abiertas con las palmas hacia ella mientras decía "tengo mucho en que pensar… Necesito saber qué es lo que voy a hacer", murmuró y sacudió la cabeza, entonces agregó, "tengo que hacerlo con la cabeza clara. Es mi deber hacer lo correcto y yo… ...Yo sólo quería ser el que te lo dijera… Que lo supieras por mí... "

El terror se apoderó de JJ cuando comprendió las implicaciones de aquella declaración: Él se iba a alejar, estaba tomando la decisión de apartarse de ella. "¡Spence!" le dijo, el pánico latente en su voz, "¡detente, Spence!... Esto lo podemos arreglar los dos…¡Spence!" Gritó mientras él se movía hacia la puerta principal.

Él no pensaba parar. Andaba rápidamente por el camino de entrada. Cuando casi abordaba su coche, JJ lo tomó por el antebrazo y lo hizo volverse hacia ella "¡No, Spence!... ¡No!" le dijo con determinación

"JJ" suspiró él, de hombros caídos. Miró hacia el suelo y respiró profundamente antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

Ella dio un paso atrás, haciendo un gesto negativo con la mano "Prefiero morir a dejar que pase esto… ¡No señor!... ¡Tú no vas a estar solo con todo esto, Spencer! Si elijes poner de lado nuestra relación mientras se resuelve las cosas con Jaye… Lo aceptaré… Pero de ninguna manera te voy a dejar que luches con esta situación por tu cuenta. Acabas de pasar conmigo el peor momento de mi vida, sin quejarte ni abandonarme… Fuiste tú quien me sacó del abismo en que había caído y me trajiste de vuelta a la vida... Así que no te creas que voy a dejar que me apartes de ti, aunque piensas que lo haces por mi propio bien" ella dejo de hablar cuando alzó la mirada y vio que se formaban las lágrimas en los ojos de Reid.

"Jennifer...", la voz de Spencer era apenas un susurro, "¿cómo... Cómo voy a…?" cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ella ya estaba en sus brazos.

JJ tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos antes de besarlo con toda la intención de demostrar que hablaba en serio. Sus labios se entregaron a un beso cuya intensidad también liberó las lágrimas con las que venían luchando.

Él rompió el beso y enterró su rostro en el hombro de la rubia, sus brazos rodeándola por completo mientras que ella lo sujetaba y sentía sollozar en su contra.

"¡Spence!... estoy aquí… te amo" le dijo con suavidad al oído, logrando que levantara la cara.

Entonces la besó una y otra vez… No podía dejar de hacerlo, tal vez no quería…

… … …

Los dos respiraban con dificultad cuando sus bocas por fin se separaron. Ya no estaban llorando, pero sus sentimientos seguían estando a flor de piel.

"¡JJ!" murmuró él antes de volver a tocar sus labios con los de ella y ella correspondió con un beso fugaz.

 _«Dios, eres tan hermosa bajo la luz de luna, tus ojos se ven tan brillantes a pesar de las lágrimas»,_ pensó Spencer un poco ensimismado, mientras acariciaba los labios de JJ con sus pulgares.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces perdida en los ojos castaños de él, aun respiraba con dificultad. Luego cerró los ojos y se apoyó sobre el pecho del hombre que amaba, queriendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

* * *

Volvieron al interior de la casa, caminando como si fueran una sola persona, sus ojos nunca dejaron la cara del otro. Tenían mucho que hablar, pero no sería una despedida, no cabía entre ellos dos ningún tipo de separación, Spencer había entendido que no podía estar sin ella, Jennifer era la otra mitad de su alma.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, el uno frente al otro y tomados de manos. El té caliente que ella tuvo que hacer para calmarse los nervios, tardó un largo rato en cumplir su propósito.

"Necesito que me escuches ahora, Spence. Necesito que sepas que, independientemente de lo que suceda, y si es que en verdad habrá un bebé de por medio: Yo aún quiero estar contigo. Quiero que sepas que no estarás solo, no importa lo que venga. Te amo y espero que podamos hacer que todo esto funcione… Te repito, si es verdad que vas a tener un hijo con Jaye… Quiero que estés seguro que yo también voy a amar a ese bebé… Lo haré de la misma manera en que tú amas a Henry, ¿sí?" lo miró directamente a sus ojos preocupados.

Los cálidos ojos avellanos de Reid se perdieron en la inmensa y clara determinación de sus pupilas azules. Aquella mirada de amor _-y comprensión-_ no necesitaba palabras. Él asintió y le apretó la mano.

Ella continuó: "No puedo dejarte cometer mí mismo error. No voy a dejar que re-edites mi situación con Will…" se detuvo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y continuó. "No me arrepiento de todo, si así fuera, no tendría a Henry conmigo... Pero Spence… Si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás, tal vez haría otras elecciones… Intenté que las cosas funcionaran, cuando en el fondo ya sabía que era imposible. Will me importaba, pero no lo amaba… Traté de todas las formas que se me ocurrieron, pero nada parecía salir bien, nunca me sentí completa, plena… Como me siento contigo… ¿Sabes?… Yo no pienso dejarte solo con esta situación… Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, créeme… Puedes estar ahí y ser para tu hijo el padre más maravilloso del mundo, sin que ello implique que tienes que estar con su madre porque sí… Será sólo una familia que funciona diferente y habrá más personas que amen a ese bebé… Así que, de ahora en adelante, vamos a tomar juntos todas las decisiones que tengamos que tomar. ¿De acuerdo?"

Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le apretó la mano de nuevo. "Esa es la mejor oferta que he escuchado en toda la noche", dijo en voz baja. "Te amo, ¿lo sabes?... Gracias."

Ella le sonrió, inclinando la cabeza y dijo simplemente "Te amo también" y conforme hablaba, una idea cruzó por su mente. "¿Estás seguro que este embarazo es real?"

"Pensé en ello" respondió él, "pero por cómo la conozco, no creo que sea capaz de un engaño de ese estilo. Supongo que sí… Es posible, pero lo dudo. Ella estaba tomando la píldora y estadísticamente hablando, sólo hay un uno por ciento de posibilidades, pero..."

"Eso todo lo que se necesita," JJ terminó por él. Ambos asintieron, con gravedad. Ella continuó hablando. "Vale, la siguiente pregunta realmente no es asunto mío, pero tengo que saber... ¿Crees que ella quiera seguir con el embarazo?".

"Sí." fue todo lo que dijo Spencer. JJ prefirió guardar silencio ante tal declaración.

Acto seguido, se dejaron caer tan naturalmente en el modo de perfiladores, lo que venía a ser para ellos como una segunda piel. Hablaron en la mesa hasta bien entrada la noche, sin soltarse de las manos y haciendo algo que Spencer juró que nunca iba a hacer.

Perfilar a Jaye.


	17. En el Trabajo

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 17/37**

 **.:*En el Trabajo*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro.**

 ** _Jacinto Benavente_**

* * *

Días después, Spencer se hallaba en la sala de descanso poniendo un poco de café en su taza de Dr. Who (un regalo de cumpleaños de JJ) cuando Rossi entró.

"Hey, Rossi…" dijo Spencer.

David se apoyó en la encimera, miró detenidamente a Reid y se cruzó de brazos. Spencer levantó la vista de su café y dio un respingo. _¿Por qué Rossi me mira así?_

"Vas a decirme lo que pasa, ¿o qué?" Dave lo interrogó a quema ropa

Spencer lo miró a su vez. Sólo podía estar hablando de una de dos cosas –o más bien, _personas-_ Jaye o JJ. Se aclaró la garganta y revolvió su café. "¿Eventualmente?" respondió alzando un poco la voz.

"Bueno, ella ya me dijo." David le dijo sin más. Spencer seguía sin saber acerca de qué o quién hablaban

"¿ _Ella_ te lo dijo?" fue lo que dijo Spencer a continuación, intentando seguir el juego -o provocar una aclaratoria- lo que sucediera primero.

Él y JJ había acordado mantener las cosas entre ellos dos hasta que tuvieran una idea clara de cómo manejarían el asunto. Su cerebro estaba intentando establecer si JJ podría haberse acercado a Rossi en busca de algún consejo… Pero, la verdad, no parecía probable.

Tenía que estar hablando de Jaye.

Rossi era la única persona del equipo que había creado un vínculo con la chica y ella lo veía como un padre.

David inclinó su cabeza e hizo un gesto de esos que parecen decir «¿de veras te extraña, Reid?» y luego agregó con palabras: "Si es la forma en la que quieres manejar las cosas con ella, por mi está bien". Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. Cuando ya salía del área de descanso, repuso, "pero sabes que la puerta de mi oficina siempre estará abierta para ti, hijo. Incluso cuando no lo está"

Entonces, a Spencer le ganó la curiosidad, tenía que saber. "Hey Rossi"

David se dio la vuelta.

"Hablaste con Jaye, ¿cierto?" preguntó de forma casual, sin querer crear ninguna suspicacia.

Rossi abrió los brazos. "¿Con quién más?," caminó de nuevo. "La otra noche no respondías a mis llamadas, así que la llamé a ella pensando que estaban juntos. Cuando me contestó, parecía un poco alterada y me dijo que debía hablar contigo. Por lo tanto, voy a preguntarte esto por única vez, ¿están bien las cosas entre ustedes dos?"

Spencer trató de no pensar en el hecho que se encontraba de pie frente a uno de los fundadores de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Se estremeció de todas formas. Se aclaró la garganta y con un chirrido respondió un "sí" poco convincente.

Rossi negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta, y se alejó de él sin decir nada más.

Reid intentó seguirlo pero, en cambio, casi logró derribar a Prentiss. Se sacudió con torpeza el café que se derramó en sus pantalones, al tiempo que Emily seguía adelante.

"Oye Reid, este domingo haremos una barbacoa en mi casa..." le señaló la castaña sin perder su ritmo, "puedes traer contigo a la dama que prefieras"

Spencer se quedó clavado en medio del pasillo. Ladeó el rostro, entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca a causa de esa última frase que le soltó Prentiss. _"¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba insinuando ella con eso de la dama que prefieras?", pensó_

Justo en ese momento apareció Morgan. Lo golpeó en el hombro y le hizo derramar otro poco más de su café. "Oye, _pretty boy_ , ese gran cerebro tuyo, ¿ya tomó alguna decisión inteligente?"

Morgan siguió de largo hacia la sala de reuniones

JJ se acercó a él. Le dio un pequeño toque y agarró la taza en sus manos. "Hey Spence, ¿te importa si te robo un sorbo?" Y con eso, se acabó lo que quedaba de su taza de café. Le dio un apretón en su mano y le lanzó un beso mientras se apresuraba a unirse a los otros.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Aaron Hotchner llegó a toda carrera y con un archivo en la mano. Al pasar junto a él le dijo. "Vamos Reid, no nos hagas esperar por ti."

García venía a paso redoblado detrás de Hotch. Pendientes y pulseras tintineando. Los brazos cargados con el resto de los archivos del caso y las tablets de sus compañeros de equipo. Miró a Spencer, por debajo de sus gafas rosadas de última moda y sosteniendo su pluma de color púrpura con la boca. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se pusiera en movimiento en dirección del salón de juntas.

Spencer suspiró mirando su taza de café vacía. Se enderezó y siguió a todos a la sala de reuniones.

Parece que este sería uno de esos días…

* * *

Después de la exposición del caso. Volvió a su escritorio para trabajar en grafología. El sospechoso les estaba dejando notas escritas en diferentes papeles, con varias clases de tintas y caligrafía imprecisa.

Por lo absorto que se encontraba en su tarea, no se dio cuenta cuando JJ se acercó hacía él, llevando una taza de café en la mano.

Notó su presencia cuando la susodicha taza apareció en su escritorio, como por arte de magia.

Miró el café y, con una sonrisa tímida, levantó la cara hasta ella. "Gracias. Te amo," fue solo un susurro entre los dos.

JJ se inclinó y llevó su mano hasta la oreja de él, le dio un beso muy pequeño en ese lugar y le dijo en voz baja "te amo también"

Había avanzado algunos pasos lejos de Reid, cuando lo escuchó llamarla.

"Hey, ¿JJ?"

Se dio la vuelta, con las cejas en punta. "¿Hmm?"

"¿Cuándo vamos a decirles?"

La rubia miró a su alrededor, y luego volvió a mirar a su hombre. Había retrocedido un poco para estar más cerca de él. No pudo resistirse a tocarle la cara cuando iba a contestar. "Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, cariño. Pienso que saben desde Florida"

"No creo que Rossi sepa. Él llamó a Jaye la otra noche, cuando no pudo localizarme en mi teléfono"

"¿En serio? ¿Te dijo algo?" JJ miraba a Spencer directo a los ojos

"Me comentó que le pidió que hablara conmigo. Él sólo me preguntó si ella y yo estamos bien," le explicó lo mejor que pudo y manteniendo la voz baja.

"Bien… Bueno vamos simplemente…" apenas comenzaba a elaborar una estrategia, cuando Hotch salió a la pasarela para interrumpirlos

"Agente Jareau, te necesito en mi oficina."

JJ se apartó de la mesa de Reid y le susurró "solo vamos a decírselos este domingo, en casa de Emily"

Spencer asintió mientras ella giraba sobre sus talones para ir a reunirse con Hotch y él se quedaba en su puesto, tratando de desenterrar el significado de lo que estaba haciendo el psicópata de turno.


	18. Equidad

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 18/37**

 **.:*Equidad*:.**

* * *

 **Lo justo, a veces, por el modo de defenderlo, parece injusto.**

 **José Martí**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Spencer se tomó algo de tiempo personal para ir a ver a Jaye en su consultorio veterinario. Quería asegurarse que supiera cómo conseguirlo en caso de presentarse alguna emergencia y, para hacerle saber que contaría con su apoyo para cualquier cosa que involucrara al bebé… _El bebe de los dos… Su bebé._

Habló con la recepcionista para que ésta le comunicara a Jaye que él quería verla. Se sentó en un banco de la sala de espera y pocos minutos después vio como Jaye se asomaba por la puerta de su oficina.

Se limitó a darle una mirada hostil, en tanto secaba sus manos con una toalla. "Esto sí que es una sorpresa" murmuró arqueando una ceja. Lo contempló otro rato más, como si esperara a que se pusiera de pie para acompañarla dentro del despacho. Al darse cuenta que Spencer no iba a moverse, respiró frustrada, se dio la vuelta y le dijo "ven, entra…"

Él la siguió de regreso a la oficina, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se volvió para observarla, con muchísima atención: Lucía cansada y no llevaba maquillaje, la irritación por debajo de sus ojos no la escondían ni las gafas, su trenza desordenada, y su uniforme de trabajo parecía más arrugado que de costumbre. Se notaba a leguas que no la estaba pasando bien

Se aclaró la garganta pero no dijo nada. Se sentía más nervioso de lo que anticipaba.

Ella también estaba mirándolo, con los brazos cruzados. "¿Qué quieres, Spencer? Por si no te das cuenta: Estoy ocupada."

Él la miró a los ojos. "Sí, por supuesto, no pienso quitarte mucho tiempo, solo quiero que sepas algunas cosas."

Ella arqueó las cejas de nuevo. No dijo nada, esperando que hablara.

Se aclaró la garganta otra vez. "Mira, Jaye, quiero que sepas que voy a estar ahí para cualquier cosa que el bebé necesite. ¡Lo que sea! Seguiremos en contacto y si en algún momento te hace falta lo que sea, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo"

Jaye miró al suelo, todavía tenía los brazos cruzados. Luego levantó la cara y lo vio a los ojos antes de inclinar la cabeza a un lado. "¿Algo más?"

"Voy a abrir una cuenta... por esa razón. Para que cubras con ella todo lo que el bebé vaya necesitando y para que tengas un fondo una vez que nazca… No quiero que te preocupes por el dinero… Por nada" Dios, esto era tan duro.

Ella parpadeó. "Tengo dinero Dr. Reid. Este bebé tendrá todo lo que le haga falta, contribuyas o no con sus gastos. ¿Qué más?"

Él asintió. Ahora venía la parte más dificil. "Jennifer y yo hemos decidido mudarnos juntos, lo que pienso que va a suceder muy pronto. Su casa nos queda más cerca del trabajo y supone menos cambios para Henry… Así que voy a finalizar el contrato de arrendamiento de mi departamento esta misma semana"

"¡Ahórrate los detalles « _Spence»_! _",_ usó deliberadamente el nombre que JJ tenía para él

Reid respiró hondo. "Está bien, Jaye. Te voy a enviar por correo mi nueva dirección, en caso que llegues a necesitarme. Espero que me llames de vez en cuando para contarme como van las cosas… Y que sepas que de verdad me preocupa cómo vas progresando con lo del embarazo…"

Jaye se rió con amargura ante eso. "¡Dios!... Eres tan engreído… Vienes aquí agitando la chequera y dejándome tu nueva dirección y… y… ¿Qué demonios esperas que te diga?... ¿Qué me ponga a saltar de alegría, o darte las gracias por lo bueno que eres?… ¡Por favor, Spencer!... Estás rompiéndome el corazón como el maldito gilipollas que eres… Así que mejor: ¡Lárgate de mi oficina! … ¡Ahora!" Lo empujó hacia la puerta y se fue detrás de su escritorio. Se dejó caer en el asiento y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza.

Spencer se volvió para mirarla. "No, Jaye. No vine hasta aquí para nada de eso. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que aún podemos criar a este bebé juntos, podemos seguir en contacto y estar en la vida del otro cuando sea necesario, por el bien de nuestro bebé. Sin importar que tú y yo ya no podemos seguir con una relación, pero todavía podremos hacer lo que es mejor para el niño. Probablemente tengas razón cuando dices que soy un gilipollas. Pero lo sería todavía más si viviera una mentira contigo. Acabaríamos siendo dos resentidos con una vida miserable. Tienes que saber que un hogar así no es ningún ambiente sano para que crezca un hijo… Yo vine aquí porque quiero que sepas que no estoy abandonando mi responsabilidad como padre. Sé lo que se siente ser abandonada por un padre y es algo que nunca voy a dejarle pasar a mi propio hijo... Va a crecer rodeado de amor y tendrá muchos hogares y lugares donde será bienvenido, y diferentes personas que van a dar su vida porque sea feliz y nunca le falte nada… Y eso es todo"

"Oh, me abrumas... Todo eso pinta un cuadro muy bonito, ¿verdad?" Se puso de pie, con los dedos extendidos sobre su escritorio. "Si creyéndote tu propio cuento te permite dormir tranquilo por las noches… ¡Adelante!... ¡Sigue creyendo en ello!... La realidad es que la madre de este niño está enamorada de su padre y él la está tirando a la basura como si no valiera nada! ¿Le has dicho algo siquiera a tu equipo? Supongo que no… Sino, por qué Rossi me llamó la otra noche, cuando no podía encontrarte… ¿Cómo crees que eso me hizo sentir, Spencer? ¿Cómo? "

"Les vamos a decir el domingo..." murmuró el, después agregó "Emily va a tener en su casa… Lo que sea… Yo no te estoy echando a la basura, Jaye, yo pienso que vales mucho… Dios… Jamás te he menospreciado…" dio algunos pasos para ponerse frente a su escritorio. "Siento mucho respeto por ti, y te deseo… Te deseo lo mejor…Me habría gustado que lo nuestro funcionara pero… Pero no estaba en nuestro destino… creo… Yo… Yo no puedo sentir por ti lo mismo que tú dices sentir por mi… Y de veras… Lo siento mucho"

"¡Qué demonios, Spencer!... ¿Cómo rayos quieres que crea que lo sientes?… Si acabas de obtener todo lo que estabas buscando este tiempo: Estás con la rubia mujerzuela esa con quien siempre soñaste estar… ¡Yo solo fui un entretenimiento por un rato!… Alguien que te consentía, te alimentaba y tú te la… tú te la… Me trataste como a una p… … … Lo bueno es que Will ya está muerto… Sino seguirías esperándola y yo todavía seguiría siendo tu peor es nada, ¿eh? "

Spencer no sabía qué decir. Sus palabras eran deslumbrantemente crueles y muy hirientes. Se quedó allí, quieto, esperando escuchar algo, cualquier cosa, que le dijera que ella podía entender sus razones... Ver la verdad en sus palabras.

Ella volvió a sentarse en su silla, con la cabeza entre las manos. Ambos en silencio. Después de un rato, levantó la mirada, con los ojos secos, y dijo sin emoción, "¿Sigues aquí? ¡Sal."

Spencer la miró a los ojos una vez más y asintió. "Lo siento," susurró antes de dejarla sola.

* * *

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó JJ. Respondió al primer timbrado de la llamada de Spencer

"Mal. No dijo nada más ni nada menos que lo que me merezco… Pero fue... Fue tan dura conmigo… ¡Soy un gilipollas!" Le dijo.

"Spence, no te castigues, ¿si?... Estás haciendo lo correcto. Estás siendo honesto con ella y tratando de mantener abierta las vías de comunicación. Le muestras tu respeto y te ofreces a correr con todos los gastos… Pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a calmar su herida y arremeterá en tu contra… Tú sabes que ella nunca encontrará suficiente cualquier oferta, porque lo único que quiere es que vuelvas con ella, cariño"

"Y eso es lo único que no puede suceder. No va a suceder." Dijo convencido

"Lo sé. ¿A dónde te diriges ahora?"

"Voy a mi apartamento para embalar algunas cosas. Después haré algunas llamadas: A la casera, los servicios públicos... Ya sabes, cosas aburridas. También tengo que conseguir donde almacenar mis cosas más grandes"

"Está bien, voy a llamar a una empresa de mudanzas por ti. Confía en mí, suelen hacer la vida mucho más fácil."

"Gracias, eso sería genial", le dijo sonriendo, a través del teléfono.

"¿Spence?"

"¿Hmm?"

"No puedo esperar a que estés aquí conmigo. No puedo esperar el momento en que pueda despertarme cada día a tu lado... Te amo."

"También te amo." respondió en voz baja


	19. Domingo

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 19/37**

 **.:*Domingo*:.**

* * *

 **Todos los momentos de placer se hallan contrapesados por un grado igual de dolor o de tristeza.**

 **Jonathan Swift**

* * *

Despertaron sin necesidad de alarma, en lo que sería su primer día oficial compartiendo la casa, acurrucados bajo las sábanas y respirando al mismo tiempo.

Aquella mañana, el primer pensamiento consciente de Spencer fue… Jazmín…. _Ella huele a jazmín_ … Apretó los ojos y aspiró la fragancia de su cabello limpio y suave.

Pensó que no podía existir una forma más maravillosa de empezar el día.

Lentamente rozó la barbilla con la parte superior de la cabeza de ella y la apretó más cerca de su cuerpo.

JJ suspiró. Estiró un poco las piernas y movió los dedos de los pies, frotándolos con los de él. Dejó vagar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, acariciándole la espalda. Y él olía tan bien: Con la piel caliente y suave. Enterró la nariz en su pecho... Luego de asentar un beso en el sitio del corazón, aspiró su aroma y dijo "Spence... _Mi_ Spence...", no había sido más que un susurro.

… …

Los labios de él soltaron un quejido satisfecho cuando la sintió deslizar sus pequeñas manos hacia el sur de su cuerpo, sujetando y rodeando su deseo mañanero. En respuesta, besó su cuello "JJ... ¡Dios, JJ!" fue todo lo que pudo decirle, mientras hacían el amor…

Un perfecto domingo por la mañana.

* * *

"¿Tú crees que nos lo dirán hoy?" Penélope le había dicho a Emily mientras pelaban patatas en la cocina

"¿Qué? ¿Quienes?" Emily respondió. "¿Te refieres a Reid y JJ?... Creo que sí, probablemente lo hagan"

"Es tan lindo que piensan que no sabemos" García sonrió.

"Es cierto… Pero deben tener sus razones, ¿sabes? No creo que JJ hubiese sido consciente de cuán enamorada estaba de Reid… Debiste haberlos visto en Florida… Estaban radiantes, aun cuando estuvieran en tareas separadas"

"Sí. ¡Dios! ¡Se ven tan adorables juntos! No veo el momento en que nos den su buena noticia…. ¿Piensas que Hotch les dirá algo?"

"¡No!... Imagino que Hotch les dirá « _Felicidades chicos, volvamos al_ trabajo _»"_ Em había hecho una brillante imitación de su jefe de unidad

Penélope se rió de inmediato. Enseguida se enserió. "Ha habido un montón de casos duros, últimamente, ¿no?"

"¡Si!, y Hotch no la ha tenido nada fácil…" Respondió Emily con cierta empatía. "Y estoy segura que el siguiente caso… Será peor"

"Espero podamos atrapar a todos los malos" dijo Pen, poniendo las patatas en el aceite caliente

"¡Yo también! … Y es una de las razones por las que pensé que sería bueno compartir un día relajado, ahora que estamos fuera de la rotación… Porque todos necesitamos un descanso para luego poder darnos al máximo" había levantado la cara y miró por la ventana "Hey… Y hablando de relax..." hizo un gesto a Penélope cuando Spencer y JJ atravesaron por la puerta con una sonrisa en sus caras y cargando con una cesta de frutas, queso, y un par de botellas de vino.

Su anfitriona se apresuró a recibirlos con un abrazo y les quitó las botellas.

"¡Wow!... ¿Barolo de 1997?" Emily se quedó sin aliento cuando leyó la etiqueta. "Mi humilde comida al aire libre clasifica para un Barolo del 97?... ¿No sabía que fueras un catador tan exigente, guapo?" le dio un guiño a Spencer. "Mejor decantemos a este bebé en una vinera apropiada… ¡Gran elección, Reid!" Le volvió a dar un guiño antes de alejarse en busca de un recipiente adecuado para decantar el vino

Spencer entornó los ojos y se inclinó hacia García para preguntarle en voz baja "¿por qué siempre me guiña los ojos cuando me habla... Bueno… últimamente?"

Penélope no aguantaba el suspenso. Le soltó como respuesta. "A ver... Y ustedes dos han llegado juntos… ¿por pura casualidad?" Sus cejas se alzaron cejas en aparente inocencia

JJ le echó un rápido vistazo a Spencer antes de decir. "Sí, nos cruzamos en el camino...".

"Ya veo". Penélope dijo, en voz baja. Después sonrió a JJ. "¡Aquí, ven a ayudarme con las patatas fritas!"

Spencer le ofreció una mirada cálida a JJ y se fue al patio en busca de Dave, con un pedazo de queso Gouda que mágicamente hizo desaparecer de la bandeja que habían traído, y le hizo ganarse una palmadita en la mano por parte de García

* * *

"Hey Rossi", dijo Spencer.

Rossi levantó la copa de vino tinto que tenía en la mano a manera de saludo. Entonces agregó, "por fin llegaste, hijo… Y con la Agente Jareau a cuestas…"

Spencer se volvió sobre su hombro para ver hacia la casa. Se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno… Yo… Recuerdo que el otro día me dijiste que tu puerta siempre estaría abierta"

Dave asintió mirando al joven delante de él. El perfilador veterano se había dado cuenta que se veía feliz. Parecía más cómodo, más relajado, más completo... Sin embargo... En el fondo de todo eso, persistía un dejo de intranquilidad. "Mi oferta sigue en pie… ¿Tienes algo en mente?" preguntó.

"Si… Hay algo. ¿Podemos hablar... quizá más tarde? Ya sabes... Después de aquí" Spencer mantuvo la voz baja

"Tengo planes para después pero..." Rossi comenzó.

"Oh, seguro, por supuesto, tal vez... Tal vez se pueda... Otro día…" Reid se interrumpió, sintiendo como si se hubiese impuesto

David suspiró. "Iba a decirte que tengo un par de minutos antes de irme… Si quieres, podemos hablar aquí mismo" había puesto una mano sobre el hombro de Spencer.

"Eso sería perfecto. Gracias, Rossi." Spencer miró a Hotch que estaba ocupado en con la carne. Se acercó a su jefe y señaló a las hamburguesas. "¡Oye, se ven muy bien!" le dijo, con una gran sonrisa

Hotch lo miró por un segundo y sonrió brevemente, antes de volver su vista a las brasas le dijo. "Sabes Reid, siempre tienes una observación positiva para todo…" Le dio un nuevo vistazo al larguilucho doctor del equipo. Al cabo añadió. "Envidio eso."

Reid puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y frunció el ceño ante el inesperado cumplido, pero sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo. "Umh... Yo no te envidio por haberte quedado atascado con el trabajo de la parrilla"

"Y yo no le dejaría este trabajo a nadie más", contestó Hotch, sonriendo. "¿Podrías alcanzarme una cerveza fría de ese contenedor?" Aaron inclinó la cabeza y Spencer se agachó para agarrar dos. Las abrió y le entregó una a Hotch.

Los dos hombres chocaron sus botellas y dieron un trago, asintiendo con la cabeza el uno al otro.

"¿Dónde está Jack?" -preguntó Spencer.

"Anda corriendo por aquí, en alguna parte… Probablemente persiguiendo a Sergio," Hotch negó con la cabeza. "Ese niño ama a ese gato. ¿Henry no vino con ustedes?"

"Hoy no, tiene clases de karate y luego la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo Jason que la festejarán en el parque acuático. Iremos a recogerlo a las 6:30 en la casa de los Morrison. No queda muy lejos de aquí... de... hecho..." Spencer se fue como desinflando

Hotch lo miró a la cara y le dio la primera sonrisa genuina que Spencer había visto en mucho tiempo. "Relájate, Reid. Todo el mundo lo sabe, y estamos muy contentos por usted dos... Ya era hora, ¿no te parece?"

Spencer le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo: "Sí, así es. Realmente lo creo. Maldita sea… Perfiladores, pero..." Sacudió la cabeza. "JJ sabía. Sabía que ustedes sabían"

"Sí, bueno… Ustedes eran bastante obvios en Florida. Si hubiese habido un apagón, entre los dos podrían haber iluminado toda la ciudad. No se necesita ser un perfilador entrenado cuando las cosas están a plena vista".

"Eso fue lo mismo que ella me dijo," él murmuró, encontrando con la suya la mirada de Hotch.

"Los habíamos dejado en paz… A la espera que quisieran contarnos" Hotch cogió un plato e hizo una torre con las hamburguesas. "Por lo que vale la pena… merecían su espacio sólo por las cosas que han enfrentado durante este año. Y quería decirte algo más… Estoy orgulloso de ti, Reid. Has estado al lado de ella durante todo el trance de la muerte de Will… Has sido el apoyo de ella, de su madre, de Henry… Todos en el equipo contamos contigo… Y tú puedes contar con nosotros… Ambos pueden"

Spencer bajó la cara. "Hay otra persona que necesita de mi ahora mismo…" Tomó un trago de su cerveza. "Jaye está embarazada."

Aaron lo vio de reojo, en silencio, cuando volteaba la carne.

"¿Todavía te sientes orgulloso de mí?" preguntó sin alzar la cabeza.

"SPENCER!" JJ lo estaba llamando por su nombre, una pisca de angustia en su voz.

Levantó la vista y vio a Jaye de pie junto a ella. Se sintió confundido por un segundo... "Espera, esto no está bien... ¿qué rayos..."

Empezó a caminar hasta donde se hallaban ambas mujeres. Vio los ojos de Jaye al rojo vivo. _"Dios está tan pálida...", pensó._

Jaye estaba de pie, unos pasos más allá de JJ, una bolsa de lona grande en sus manos. Spencer se le acercó. "Jaye... ¿Qué es esto?" Él fue a tomar la bolsa de sus brazos temblorosos.

"Tus cosas", dijo ella, mirándolo. "Son tus cosas." Repitió. "Yo tenía que devolvértelas… Y ya no tienes tu departamento… Dijiste que estarías aquí... En casa de Emily. Así que vine"

Él asintió, "Está bien... así que… puedo" Algo no parecía bien con ella. Le extendió la mano para tocarla y ella retrocedió.

"No, no... no me toques" levantó una mano y se alejó de él. Dio unos pasos vacilantes, hasta que tropezó. JJ la sostuvo de caer. Jaye miró a JJ y agarró su camisa. "No me toque tú tampoco..." casi le escupió en el rostro

Fue entonces cuando JJ lo vio. Miró hacia abajo y vio la sangre manchando los vaqueros de Jaye. Sus muslos tenían una mancha roja que se hacía cada vez más grande. "¡Llama una ambulancia, Spence!... Que alguien llame a urgencias"

Mientras que Spencer se arrodillaba junto a ellas, sus dedos marcaban el número de emergencia lo más rápido que podía


	20. Tregua

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 20/37**

 **.:*Tregua*:.**

* * *

 **Hay una atmósfera de suspensión, como si todo lo que hay alrededor nuestro estuviese esperando que algo ocurriese.**

 **William Somerset Maugham**

* * *

Cuando Jaye logró abrir de nuevo sus ojos, todo a su alrededor parecía completamente fuera de foco. Lo primero que logró ver, con total claridad, fue a JJ, sentada en una silla junto a su cama y leyendo una revista.

 _"¡Genial!", pensó, pero luego recordó... La ambulancia... Toda la sangre..._

"¿Qué me pasó?" Le preguntó a la rubia, mientras intentaba incorporarse

"¡No Jaye!... ¡No!… No trates de sentarte" JJ se levantó y puso una mano en el brazo de la otra mujer

"¿Acaso yo... es que...?" Preguntó Jaye, con pánico en su voz, sentía que algo comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho

Spencer llegó con un café en cada mano. Le entregó una JJ y se acercó a Jaye. "El bebé está bien", le dijo, "ahora debes descansar"

La mirada de él era de sincera preocupación, Jaye no podría negar este hecho.

JJ tomó el control de la cama y, lentamente, la llevó hasta una posición semisentada. Spencer se trasladó al pasillo para pedirle a Rossi que fuera a buscar al médico.

El resto del equipo se había quedado en casa de Em, con la promesa que Spencer les hizo de llamarlos para darles noticias. Y García tendría que ocuparse de recoger a Henry si se les hacía muy tarde.

"¿Y?... ¿El bebé se encuentra bien?... Es que había tanta… "Jaye tragó grueso en el pensamiento, volvió a su pregunta original "¿en verdad está bien?" su voz había sonado tan pequeña.

Spencer le ofreció una mínima sonrisa y dijo: "Sí, ella está bien. Pero tú tienes pre - eclampsia... El saco amniótico se separó un poco de la pared uterina y casi tuviste un aborto… Lo bueno es que ella es una guerrera… Como su mamá"

"¿Ella?... ¡¿Es una niña?!... Mi niña está bien" Jaye dijo sonriendo con alivio, y digiriendo la buena noticia de que tendría una hija. No es que a ella le importara mucho el sexo de su bebé, estaba bien si era un niño o una niña… Lo que en verdad la hacía feliz era saber que se hallaba bien y a salvo…

JJ habló ahora "los médicos pudieron controlar el cuadro y piensan que podrás superar lo que pasó, pero tendrás que poner de tu parte y quedarte en cama por lo que resta del embarazo"

Jaye miró a JJ a Spencer, negando con la cabeza. "No, no, no, no… Eso no puede suceder, no puedo..."

"Sí puedes, y tendrás que hacerlo", dijo el médico, quien iba entrando a la habitación. "Necesito que me dejen a solas con mi paciente… Si son tan amables, pueden esperar afuera" mantuvo la puerta abierta para que todos salieran, luego se acercó a la cama de Jaye

* * *

Rossi tomó a Spencer por el brazo. "Supongo que era de esto que querías hablarme" aquello sonaba más a una afirmación que a pregunta

Spencer asintió, mirándolo a los ojos.

JJ deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Reid y respondió por ambos. "Íbamos a decirle a todos hoy, pero… Imagino que ya no hace falta" Spencer se inclinó para besarla en la parte superior de la cabeza y correspondiendo a su abrazo

Rossi los vio un momento. "Así que… Ustedes dos están juntos ahora… Y Jaye tendrá un hijo de Spencer. ¿Cómo demonios me perdí de todo esto?"

"Pasó en Florida", dijo Spencer, "ni tú ni García volaron con nosotros. Además, tampoco es que nos hemos visto mucho por estos días… Sólo en el trabajo."

"Sospechaba que algo raro estaba pasando, sólo que no había logrado poner el dedo en la llaga… Ahora entiendo porque todos estaban actuando tan extraño, no puedo creer que nadie me lo haya dicho... En especial García. Que no podría callarse un secreto así fuera para salvar su vida" les dijo Dave

JJ sonrió. Sabía que todos habían estado especulando con ellos dos, pero ninguno tenía una confirmación –hasta ahora-

"Hotch me dijo que todo el mundo sabía" Spencer intervino.

"Y es por eso que íbamos a decírselos, pero..." JJ hizo un gesto en dirección a la habitación de Jaye.

"… Creo que debo entrar ya" Spencer le apretó la mano antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación.

Rossi extendió las manos, "¿y todo el mundo está bien con esto?"

JJ negó con la cabeza. "Oh, no... no. Ha sido muy duro para Jaye y Spence" su mirada se suavizó mientras observaba a Reid por la hendidura de la puerta que había quedado medio abierta. Él se encontraba al fondo, cerca de la cabecera de la cama de Jaye

"¿Y para ti?" Preguntó Rossi. "Tampoco puede ser fácil para alguien en tu posición"

JJ miró sus zapatos por un segundo, los brazos cruzados. Luego levantó la cara para ver a Rossi, con lágrimas en los ojos. "No importa...", dijo, "lo amo. Haré lo que él me pida, ¿sabes?... Lo que necesite"

David pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia. JJ se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "Sí hija, lo entiendo"

Justo en ese instante, Morgan llegó caminando. Abrió los brazos cuando los vio. "¿Qué demonios pasa?... Salgo de la ciudad por un día, para comprar una casa… Y el infierno se desata… ¿Dónde está pretty boy?, ¿estás bien, rubita?... ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?"

"Con cuál de todos los infiernos quieres que comencemos" Rossi bromeó. "Ven conmigo… te voy a poner al día". Se movieron hasta donde estaban unas sillas, liberando a JJ para que fuera hasta la habitación.

* * *

JJ se detuvo al lado de Reid al entrar en la habitación. Se veía tenso, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras hablaba con Jaye

"Vendré mañana, después del trabajo, para saber cómo estás, llámame si algo no se siente bien... o si necesitas cualquier cosa… ¿De acuerdo?"

Jaye solo asintió, apartando la mirada de la pareja.

"El doctor le dio un sedante suave para que duerma un poco. La mantendrá en observación durante unos días", dijo ahora para JJ. "Te veo mañana, Jaye. Descansa"

Él y JJ empezaron a salir. Jaye volvió sus ojos sobre ellos "JJ, espera..."

La rubia y Spencer se encogieron de hombros al mirarse entre sí. Ella caminó hacia la cama, él salió dejando a las mujeres solas.

"Fui allí para arruinarte el día" Jaye le dijo a JJ, viéndola directo a los ojos, "Spencer me dijo que ustedes iban a contarle al equipo sus buenas noticias en casa de Emily. No podía soportar la idea que todos iban a estar ahí felicitándote, como si nada estuviera pasando. Así que fui allí con sus cosas."

"Es todo…" JJ comenzó.

"No, déjame terminar." Jaye exigió, en voz baja. "No habría pasado nada si hubiese conservado sus cosas unos días más. Pude haberlos llevado a la UAC, o con Rossi... pero, intencionalmente, quería arruinarte las cosas… ¡A ti!… Volver una pesadilla el día que debía ser soñado… … En cambio tú… Tú te portaste amable conmigo… Fuiste la primera que se me acercó cuando llegué a ese lugar… Me quisiste ayudar y yo fui grosera y te aparté… Me sujetaste cuando tropecé y… …" Los ojos de Jaye se llenaron de lágrimas. "Lo siento". Volvió su vista a la pared, lejos del rostro de JJ

JJ sintió que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas también, extendió la mano y tocó el pie de Jaye a través de las sábanas. "Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Quieres saber algo? Te envidio."

Jaye le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de las mujeres se reunieron de nuevo.

"Hay algo que tú tienes y que yo jamás tendré… Serás la madre de su primer hijo… … Y eso es muy especial, Jaye. Sé que Spencer piensa igual"

Jaye se mordió los labios y dejó brotar sus lágrimas. JJ también empezó a llorar. "Y te diré algo más. Ahora perteneces a un club muy exclusivo, ¿sabes?... Tú lo amas... Pues nosotros también… Y es por eso que cada uno va a ayudarte para que sigas las órdenes médicas al pie de la letra, hasta asegurarnos que esa bebé nazca sana. Eres parte de la familia, Jaye. Parte del equipo" JJ se secó los ojos y apretó de nuevo el pie Jaye. Después caminó a la puerta

"Todavía te odio, JJ… Eso no va a cambiar" Jaye le dijo antes de salir. En su voz no había ningún residuo de maldad

"Lo sé." JJ susurró. "Intenta dormir"


	21. Dialogo

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 21/37**

 **.:*Diálogo*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **El dolor une, a veces, pero no enseña a vivir.**

 **William Somerset Maugham**

* * *

La mañana siguiente consiguió a Spencer en su pijama, parado frente a la estufa, y preparando huevos para el desayuno.

JJ lo estaba observando, cuando ella metía dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora: Llevaba esas gafas gruesas y pasadas de moda que lo hacían ver adorable, el pelo alborotado por culpa de las caricias que compartieron antes de salir de la habitación… Su camiseta blanca y el pantalón de algodón que cubría con holgura sus piernas… Ella no podía resistirse a las ganas de tocarlo … Se le acercó por la espalda y lo rodeo con sus brazos por el pecho ligeramente musculoso.

Él rozó sus dedos a lo largo de los antebrazos que lo habían atrapado, volvió la cara y le asentó un rápido beso, antes de regresar su atención a los huevos revueltos. JJ pudo sentir su sonrisa cuando la estaba besando… Él siempre sonreía cuando compartían un momento cotidiano de esta naturaleza.

"No me hagas quemar los huevos, Agente Jareau", le advirtió.

"¿Vas a arrestarme, Dr. Reid?"

"No te creas que no lo haré", respondió

Las tostadas saltaron desde el aparato, interrumpiendo su coqueteo, entonces, JJ caminó al refrigerador para buscar el jugo de Henry y, como vivir con Spencer Reid implicaba café las 24 horas del día, también se sirvió una taza de café para su propio consumo.

Cuando ocupó su lugar en la mesa, suspiró con el delicioso aroma del contenido de su taza.

"Ya sabes cariño, si alguna vez sale de la UAC podrías convertirte en un cojonudo y _extraordinariamente buen_ barista," JJ bromeó.

"Oh, ¿crees que no lo he pensado?" Spencer la miró con las cejas levantadas, lo que era una indicación de que hablaba en serio. Acercó a la mesa los platos servidos con huevo y pan tostado.

 _Mientras que JJ se encargaba de poner a tostar el pan, Spencer se ocupaba de untarles mantequilla, mermelada o crema… según se le antojara a ella… También preparaba con mantequilla de maní_ _los de Henry_ _._

 _Y hablando del niño._

Justo en ese momento, un pequeño tornado rubio atravesó por la puerta y se pegó a la pierna de Spencer.

"¡Oh no, oh no! Ayúdame Agente Jareau!" Gritó Reid fingiendo horror. "Hay un enorme parásito espacial devorando mi pierna, tienes que salvarme… ¡Ayuda, ayuda!"

Henry se volvió una gelatina cuando Spencer se agachó y le hizo cosquillas. Luego lo cogió en un fuerte abrazo. Spencer hizo una mueca «muy seria», teniendo el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, hasta que Henry dio un paso atrás y alzó los brazos. Spencer lo levantó del suelo y lo metió en su silla de seguridad, diciendo "muy bien, compañero, es hora de nuestro sustento"

"¡Sustento, sustento!" Henry repitió, golpeando la cuchara sobre la mesa.

JJ miró a Spencer, sonriendo. "Lo estás convirtiendo en una caricatura."

"En un superhéroe, JJ… Hay una gran diferencia." Spencer puso los ojos con disgusto fingido. Arrojó la tostada del niño sobre la mesa, como si fuera un disco volador con un aterrizaje perfecto delante de Henry. El niño aplaudió por la proeza y de seguido, tomó el pan y le dio una mordida.

Spencer se inclinó para cortarle el banano. Utilizó la cucharilla de Henry para completar su tarea, imitando el sonido de una sierra y mirando a JJ con cara de suficiencia.

Ella lo único que pudo hacer ante tal espectáculo fue sonreír y agitar la cabeza.

"Me tiene en sus manos", dijo Spencer, en su propia defensa. "No puedes negar que es cosa de hombres."

"Lo que sea, 'mis chicos'... será mejor que me vaya a duchar ", dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Spencer se levantó y la sujetó de la mano. "Hey..." la atrajo hacia sí y plantó besos rápidos en sus labios, su cabeza... Entonces apoyó su frente con la de ella y la miró a los ojos. "Jaye me contó lo que le dijiste… Anoche cuando me llamó para decirme como se sentía, me comentó lo que le dijiste acerca de ser una de nosotros… Del equipo."

JJ jugueteó con sus dedos y lo miró. "Sí, ¿y qué?"

"Que fue un detalle… Y muy agradable, por cierto. Muy gentil de tu parte, y muy importante para mí, gracias"

"Tienes suerte que te ame con locura, Spence… No puedo hacer otra cosa sino amar a ese pedacito tuyo que crece dentro de Jaye. Y ella es, nuestra familia también, lo es: De ahora en adelante… Tendré que acostumbrarme a verla como a una hermana… Y lo creas o no, ¡la entiendo!... Una parte de mí quiere lo mismo que quisiera ella conmigo: Que no estés cerca de ella, que seas solo mío… Pero la vida nos empuja a que todo sea de otra manera… Y es allí donde no nos parecemos más…"

JJ levantó la mano para acariciar su rostro desaliñado y después de una pausa -y un suspiro- siguió hablando. "Sabes, hubiese sido estúpido que yo te hubiera puesto condiciones con la bebé… Para empezar, yo no podía pretender que fueras célibe y te guardaras esperando a ver si algún día despertaba de mi letargo y me daba cuenta de esto que siento por ti… ¡No!... Sé que es absurdo… Estabas con ella y esta era una posibilidad… Y tu hija será parte de nuestra familia, y lo será su madre si tú quieres que sea así" ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho "necesitas hacerle entender que aunque no tienen a nadie más, ellas te tienen a ti, Spence, alguien debe decírselo y estoy bastante segura de que no querrá escucharlo de mí"

Se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo. Él la vio alejarse... Al cabo de unos pasos se detuvo y le dijo "… Y Dios te libre que la vuelvas a besar, Spence… ¡Nunca!... Eso sólo puedes hacerlo conmigo… No me digas después que no estabas advertido" sacudió su dedo índice en el aire, como una acusación, luego desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

 _"Mi hermosa", pensó él, "acaso no te das cuenta que no quiero besar a otra mujer en lo que me queda de vida?"_

* * *

Jaye descansaba en su cama de hospital, pensando en los acontecimientos del día anterior y tratando de descubrir lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Sabía que debía obedecer al doctor si quería proteger a su bebé. Así que lo haría.

Pero lo que conllevaba al buen término del embarazo era lo que la desalentaba. Estaba segura que no le importaba dejar por algunos meses la práctica profesional, sus pacientes la entendería –más bien, sus dueños-… Y su personal subalterno era más que capaz de mantener abiertas las puertas de la clínica veterinaria, mientras que ella cumplía con su año sabático forzado.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a cargar con ella misma? Fue un acto de bondad el que JJ le dijera que era parte del equipo pero, a decir verdad, se sentía como una extraña… Y ni hablar de lo ocupados que se la mantenían con sus casos... Con el ritmo que ellos manejaban, pensaba que ninguno iba a tener tiempo de acordarse de su existencia o su situación y supuso que era mejor si trataba de buscarse una enfermera, por lo que quedaba de gestación.

Suspiró.

¡Y Spencer!... Dios, Spencer. Lo echaba de menos, terriblemente. Le dolía el corazón solo de pensar en que ya no estaban juntos

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al recordar cuando andaba cojeando con su par de muletas por todo el departamento, o la manera en que entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que la besaba.. "¡Para ya!" se exigió en voz alta. "¡Deja de ser tan hormonal!" se volvió a reprender. "Él no quiere nada contigo"

Nunca fue completamente suyo, también se dio cuenta. El mejor momento de su relación fue cuando nadie sabía acerca de ella.

… …

Se puso de lado y encogió las piernas al pensar en el día que conoció a JJ. Notó de inmediato lo cercanos que estaban y reconoció que la rubia –al igual que ella- adoraba cada gusto y particularidad de Spencer, y de una forma sincera… Ella lo amaba aún y eso dolía… Amaba hasta la forma chillona en que a veces sonaba su voz, al principio o al final de una oración...

"¿Jaye?"

Saltó con su voz que, de repente, sonaba muy cerca. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no se dio cuenta que estaba parado cerca de su cama, teniendo una maceta pequeña con un cactus en la mano.

Rápidamente se secó los ojos y se sentó. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan atractivo en su cárdigan negro, con su pelo largo que apenas le alcanzaba los hombros... y su arma ajustada al cinto?… A ella siempre le encantó la forma en que llevaba el revólver...

"Me asustaste, Spencer. No es nada gracioso que te acerques sigilosamente a la cama de hospital de una mujer embarazada," ella lo reprendió.

"Lo siento, lo siento... Sólo queríamos venir a verte, saber cómo sigues, antes de irnos al trabajo"

"No tienen que molestarse, ya sabes. Y… ¿Dónde está tu _mujercita_?" Preguntó ella, queriendo ser despectiva

"Abajo, en el coche. Y no es ninguna molestia. ¿Cómo estás?"

Jaye se encogió de hombros. "Tengo hambre"

Spencer le dio una media sonrisa. "Esa es una buena señal."

"¡Como tú digas!"

Spencer dejó el cactus en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama.

"¿Un saguaro?" murmuró Jaye

"Sí," dijo él. "¿Sabías que los saguaros no deja de crecer? Algunos pueden vivir más de 150 años. El más grande está en Arizona y tiene cerca de cincuenta pies de alto y…"

¡Dios!... Estaba tan hermoso y adorable con su diatriba, pero tuvo que cortarle el sermón. Alcanzando sus gafas, le dijo: "Muy representativo de nuestra situación actual… «espinoso», ¿no es así?"

Spencer la miró. "Ummh, no... ¡No lo compré por eso!… Sólo me gustó."

Ella lo miró por encima de los vidrios de sus gafas y dijo. "Gracias."

Spencer se aclaró la garganta. "Yo uh, anoche leí un montón de cosas acerca de tu condición y es realmente importante que te mantengas tranquila, sin estrés, acostada en la cama… A medida que el feto crezca, habrá más posibilidades de que se vuelva a desprender y…"

"Lo sé, lo se… El doctor ya habló conmigo. Y «el feto del que hablas» es tu hija, ¿entiendes? Puedes llamarla así… ¡Tu hija!"

"Lo sé, Jaye. Sé que se trata de mi hija… Por eso, quiero que sepas que JJ y yo vamos a hacer todo lo posible para cubrir por completo tus necesidades... Como ahora. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?" Preguntó con el entrecejo apretado, con preocupación.

Jaye se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla y contuvo su lengua. Una réplica inteligente había cruzado por su mente cuando pensó en lo que eran sus _necesidades_. "Tengo todo bajo control, gracias" fue todo lo que dijo.

Odiaba cómo el "nosotros" que Spencer pronunciaba se refería a él y a Jennifer.

No a ella.

No más.

"Está bien... ¡Aah!… Y te traje esto, también." Spencer sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de gominolas dulces y se los entregó. "Sé lo mucho que te gustan." él sonrió.

Jaye casi se vino abajo...

Esa pequeña bolsa de gomitas dulces era una de sus pasiones compartidas. Fue un pequeño gesto, pero la tocó profundamente. Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar delante de él.

"Estoy cansada, Spencer." le dijo disimulando. Se recostó y le dio la espalda. "Gracias por venir."

".. Oh, por supuesto... Me marcho ahora mismo pero, te llamaré esta noche, o me llamas…"

"- Si necesitas algo..." _¿Qué te parece si te digo que necesito tus brazos alrededor de mí en este momento? ¿Qué te parece, Spencer? Ella pensó._ En voz alta dijo "Si, si… Lo haré"

Spencer se fue.

Apretó el paquete de gominolas contra su pecho, encogió las piernas y empezó a llorar.

Su visita sólo había empeorado su estado de ánimo:¿Cómo se suponía que iba a seguir adelante, si hacía este tipo de cosas?... ¿Cómo iba a sacarlo de su corazón si con cada gesto sólo lo amaba más? … ¡Dios, lo amaba tanto!...

Se dio permiso de llorar por su ruptura… Llorar y llorar… Hasta que su almohada fue un verdadero mar de lágrimas…


	22. Los Mejores Planes

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 22/37**

 **.:*Los Mejores Planes*:.**

* * *

 **"Nunca olvides que sólo los peces muertos nadan con la corriente"**

 **Autor Desconocido**

* * *

"¿Qué crees que piense sobre mudarse con nosotros… Hasta que nazca la bebé?" JJ le preguntó a Spencer, cuando él salía de la habitación del niño, después de haberle leído la historia para antes de dormir.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Creo que debemos hablar al respecto," respondió ella.

"Eres sorprendente." Se sentó en el sofá y puso un brazo alrededor de ella.

JJ reposó su cabeza en el hombro masculino y deslizó su mano hasta el sitio del corazón de él. "¡No, no lo soy!... Pero, sinceramente, creo que es una alternativa viable. Puede darnos la oportunidad de cuidar de ellas, saber si necesitan algo o contar con ayuda en caso que suceda cualquier eventualidad… Y lo más importante, podríamos cerciorarnos que cumple las órdenes médicas"

Spencer la besó en la coronilla. "Es muy generoso de tu parte, pero de solo pensar que podrá vernos, claramente enamorados y juntos… Todos los días… Pienso que sería una situación muy estresante y dolorosa para Jaye"

Ella asintió mientras frotaba su mejilla contra el hombro de él. "Lo sé, pero podríamos contenernos un poco por consideración... Será sólo por unos meses..."

"Seis… Seis meses, de hecho son 176 días hasta la fecha probable del parto, con la cual, por cierto, no estoy de acuerdo… Según mis cálculos serían 173 días y creo que estoy dando un margen de error bastante amplio…" Se detuvo. "... Eso no es importante por ahora, ¿cierto?"

Ella sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. "No, tesoro. No lo es." JJ lo abrazó más estrecho.

"Además, piensa en nuestro ritmo de vida", dijo él, después de un rato. "No podríamos estar con ella más de lo que estamos ahora. ¿Y si tenemos un caso fuera de la ciudad?... Realmente creo que Jaye se sentirá mejor en su propio espacio... Y yo ya le he estado buscando una enfermera a domicilio. Necesitará atención médica 24/7".

"Únicamente quería que supieras que estoy dispuesta a apoyarte de cualquier manera posible." Dijo JJ. "Pero estás en lo cierto, tú idea es más sensata… El mío, fue sólo un pensamiento"

"Un pensamiento dulce. Repito, eres increíble." Él dijo. "¿Te gustaría ayudarme a entrevistar las enfermeras?"

"Uffs, paso… Mejor dejo que Jaye y tú hagan eso", dijo poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco. "¿Vamos a la cama?"

"¿Hacemos una carrera?" Spencer la empujó de vuelta al sofá y corrió hacia el dormitorio.

"¡Tramposo!" JJ gritó cuando encontró el equilibrio y corrió tras él

* * *

Spencer se sentó en su escritorio cuando terminó la llamada con Jaye. En el hospital habían programado que sería liberada en horas de la noche y él pasaría a buscarla para llevarla a su casa, en donde se encontrarían con su enfermera.

 _"Has alimentado a mi gato, ¿no?" Preguntó Jaye._

 _"JJ lo hizo ayer, yo lo hice hoy", respondió. "Te veré en el hospital a las 6"_

 _"Y no se te ocurra llegar tarde…", dijo Jaye._

 _"Si, Jaye... Adiós"_

 _"Adiós"_

Rossi se acercó a su mesa. "¿Cómo lo llevas, Reid?"

Spencer levantó las cejas. "Bueno, bien… Supongo. Entre este sudes y todo… Uhm, lo demás, esta ha sido una semana muy ocupada."

Rossi lo miró a los ojos y dijo: "Déjame saber si las cosas comienzan a acumularse, ¿de acuerdo?"

Spencer le devolvió la mirada y asintió rápidamente.

"Lo digo en serio, hijo. No puedes pretender abarcar más allá de tus fuerzas… El peso del mundo no puede cargarlo un solo hombre"

"O una mujer", dijo mientras miraba a JJ, quien caminaba por la pasarela hacia la oficina de Hotch, llevando un archivo en la mano. "Gracias, Rossi... Lo agradezco, de verdad. Y ahora, necesito un poco de cafeína, entonces me irá mejor," dijo mientras se levantaba y zigzagueaba su camino a la sala de descanso.

Justo después, Penélope entró con una gigantesca cesta de frutas envuelta en celofán. Casi se tropezó con Spencer. "Ey García, espera… ¿Qué traes ahí?" dijo, extendiendo un brazo para sostenerla.

"Esto es para Jaye. Va a casa esta noche, ¿verdad? Nadie debe regresar a casa sin tener frutas frescas… Le iba a hornear galletitas, pero las mujeres embarazadas no deben comer muchos carbohidratos por aquello de la diabetes gestacional… Es un problema muy real y muy peligroso y… ... ¿Crees que le gustará? "

Spencer se rio un poco y dijo. "¡Claro! Wow… Es muy amable de tu parte y es tan... Gracias"

"¿Cabrá en tu coche?" Ella dijo, con toda seriedad.

"Voy a tener que pedir prestada una de las camionetas de la unidad, pero me aseguraré que llegue a su destino," le sonrió a través del plástico púrpura, al colocarla sobre la mesa.

"Bueno, ya sabes… si necesi…"

"Lo sé… Contamos contigo si necesitamos algo" Spencer terminó por ella.

Ella asintió.

"Todo el mundo nos ha ofrecido lo mismo. Sé que quieren ayudar, y lo agradezco en realidad… Se han portado como verdaderos amigos… Pero créeme… Lo tenemos todo cubierto," contestó mientras se enderezaba y ponía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Morgan entró y dijo. "Oye bebé, ¿me trajiste otra canasta? ¡Te dije que no he terminado la última todavía!" Penélope sonrió y se apoyó en el beso que Derek plantó en su rubia (esta semana) cabellera

"Esta no es para ti, mi amor… A menos que estés embarazado de nuestro chico maravilla... Además, soy la única sorpresa que quiero darte envuelta en celofán." Ella le hizo cosquillas debajo de la barbilla con su boli de plumas anaranjadas y salió, dejando a los dos hombres, quienes la veían andar cuando se alejaba

"¡Gracias, García!" Spencer alzó la voz cuando ya estaba lejos.

La sonrisa de Derek era enorme. "Esa mujer va a matarme un día de estos." dijo. "Pero Reid, en realidad estaba buscándote"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No es que si pasa algo, sino lo contrario… «lo que no está pasando»… El perfil geográfico ya no se ajusta a la metodología. Nuestro sudes se volvió errático y entró en una racha. Hotch quiere que te pregunte si puedes quedarte para analizarlo después de nuestro horario." Preguntó Morgan.

"No eeeeh, realmente no puedo... Debo pasar por el hospital a recoger a Jaye, conocer a su nueva enfermera esta noche... Y ella... Ella no tiene a nadie más… De veras pienso que soy quien debe…"

Morgan levantó las manos. "Ey que está bien, lo entiendo, descuida, hombre."

Spencer se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Odiaba dejar al equipo guindando. "Es probable que pueda volver, después. ¿Hasta qué hora estarán aquí?"

"No sabemos todavía. Sólo danos una llamada cuando puedas", dijo Morgan, antes de salir del área de escritorios

"Lo haré." Spencer levantó el regalo de García cuando JJ asomó la cabeza.

"Ey Spence, voy por Henry. ¿Nos vemos en casa?"

"Más tarde," dijo luchando con la enorme cesta. "Tengo que volver aquí después de resolver lo de Jaye. Parece que esta será una larga noche, el sospechoso no está cooperando."

JJ se acercó y le tocó el brazo. "Bueno, estaré esperándote. Llama antes de salir, ¿si?" Le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla seguido de un "te amo."

"Te amo, también", dijo él. Cambió la fruta de mano y salió de la sala de descanso, en su camino hacia el vestíbulo y afuera del edificio.

Consiguió cargar en el coche la cesta y se metió en el puesto del piloto para arrancar el motor al tiempo que se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad. La música de Beethoven se escuchó a través de los altavoces y bajó las ventanillas. Un poco de aire fresco no hace daño a nadie, pensó.

Estaba a poco de llegar al hospital cuando escuchó un sonido fuerte seguido de un desajuste en el coche que había empezado a tirar a la derecha. Se detuvo a un lado de la carretera. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el reposacabezas y gimió. Un neumático vacío, ¡lo que le faltaba! Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lado del pasajero. Efectivamente, un reventón. Se lo quedó mirando por un segundo, con las manos en los bolsillos, después dijo: "¡Qué maravilla!... ¡Estoy oficialmente jodido!". Luego de gruñir, se dio la vuelta para conseguir sacar el gato y la barra de hierro de la cajuela.

Al parecer, llegaría tarde por Jaye.


	23. Truan

**Nota de Traducción:** En la historia original, la autora asignó la nacionalidad Española a nuestro nuevo persona (Truan)… Por efecto de la traducción, le daremos otra nacionalidad… Nuestro chico será Italiano… Espero no faltar a la impresionante ByWillowy con este pequeño giro en la trama

 **.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 23/37**

 **.:*Truan*:.**

* * *

Lo esperado no sucede, es lo inesperado lo que acontece.

Eurípides

* * *

Spencer se apresuró en llegar a la habitación de Jaye para encontrar una cama vacía y ninguna de las cosas de la mujer.

"Jaye Turner, ¿dónde está?" Le preguntó a la enfermera de planta

"Llegaste tarde. Fue dada de alta y le llamamos un taxi."

Spencer maldijo entre dientes y salió disparado, escaleras abajo. _De seguro le pasé por un lado y no me di cuenta, pensó_. Llegó al vestíbulo y caminó rápido hacia el exterior del edificio, volteando a ver en todas las direcciones posibles… _Quizá ande por aquí todavía… o esté esperando el taxi…_

El coche que estaba detenido frente a él se movió y pudo ver a Jaye, en una silla de ruedas, al otro lado de la caminería. Cruzó la calle y se paró frente a ella, sin aliento.

"¡Llegaste tarde!" Le reprochó en cuanto lo vio

"¡Sí, ya me lo han dicho!," jadeó. Se inclinó y puso las manos encima de sus propias rodillas, para poder respirar

Jaye notó la camisa sucia y la corbata desaliñada, el rostro sudoroso y manchado de tierra. Todos los insultos y maldiciones que le había preparado para hacerle saber su indignación se esfumaron de su cabeza. En lugar de ello lo miró confundida y preguntó "¿qué te pasó?"

"Un neumático", fue lo único que dijo, a modo de explicación. Con un poco más de aliento para hablar, ahora le pidió: "¡Ven!, déjame llevarte a casa."

Jaye deseaba que el significado de esa frase, es que iban a casa juntos, lo que estaba segura que no ocurriría jamás

Spencer fue a buscar el todoterreno y lo acercó a donde estaba Jaye, luego se bajó para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a subir. Ella divisó el gran paquete púrpura en el asiento trasero y preguntó con desconcierto: "¿Me trajiste fruta?"

"Cortesía de García" respondió, mientras se alejaban del hospital. "Ella no soportaba la idea que no tuvieras frutos"

"Es la historia de mi vida", le dijo con desdén. Después añadió, "dale las gracias"

"Spencer ignoró su primera observación, y dijo "lo haré. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" Había sido lo primero que salió por su boca, antes que pudiera detenerlo.

Spencer la miró de reojo. Él realmente no estaba de humor para esto. Apretó los labios y detuvo el coche en el primer aparcamiento que vio. Apagó el motor antes de iniciar cualquier conversación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jaye comenzó.

Spencer se giró para verla frente a frente. "Mira, Jaye. Esta no es la idea que nadie tiene sobre una situación perfecta, pero cada quién está haciendo lo suyo para que las cosas funcionen. Me preocupo por ti, y es por eso voy a seguir intentando hacer lo correcto por ti, por el resto de nuestras vidas, si eso es lo que necesitas... Pero no puedo seguir esquivando tus balas. Estoy de tu lado... Te necesito del mío".

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Si por mi fuera, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación… ¡Lo sabes!… Esto solamente está pasando porque estoy embarazada" ella le gritó. "Probablemente no estaríamos ni en contacto… ¡Para ti no soy otra cosa que una gigante y molesta incubadora! La gente ni siquiera se refiere a mí como la persona que soy, la mujer que soy… Todo el mundo ve la bebé… Por la bebé… Cada minuto que paso despierta… Todo se reduce a la bebé… ¿Y quién se preocupa por mí?... Puede sonar egoísta, ¡y no me importa!... Lo he perdido todo este último mes: Mi movilidad, mi trabajo, mi rutina... Y a ti, Spencer... A ti también te he perdido…"

Ella empezó a llorar y él no sabía qué hacer. Se movió para darle un abrazo torpe y le palmeó el hombro mientras Jaye agarraba su camisa sucia y sollozaba en su pecho: "¡Dios, te extraño tanto!"

Spencer sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaba en sus ojos por igual, pero permaneció muy quieto, sólo dejándola desahogarse."Shhh", susurró tratando de ofrecerle algo de consuelo, al mismo tiempo que se sentía morir al saberse el causante de su dolor y por haberla puesto en una posición tan difícil.

Después de un tiempo, sus sollozos se calmaron. Se limpió la nariz en su camisa. Luego, la alejó de él con delicadeza y la vio a los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto antes de asegurar: "Todo saldrá bien, Jaye… ¿Me oyes?... Tú, yo, JJ y el equipo… Todos vamos a lograr que esto funcione. Juntos… ¡No estás sola!, aunque tú lo quieras… No te vamos a dejar sola… ¿Puedo decirte algo más? "

"¿Qué?" ella dijo, con la nariz tapada.

"JJ quería que te mudaras con nosotros. Eso te demuestra cuán comprometida está en esto… Y cuanto nos importas"

Jaye se sorprendió, pero se cubrió diciendo "¡¿Sí?!, en serio piensa que ella y yo podríamos vivir bajo un mismo techo"

Spencer asintió. "Yo sé, y en última instancia, fui quien decidió no hacerlo, pero pensé en su propuesta como una alternativa real. Eso es lo serio que todo esto es para nosotros... Para mí. Yo no voy a ninguna parte."

Ella lo miró y, por primera vez desde que se separaron, quería creerle. Se sintió mejor. Sólo un poco, pero era algo. "Ahora, vamos a conocer a esa enfermera", dijo

Spencer, se volvió y encendió el coche.

Jaye observó lo harapiento que lucía y medio sonrió. "Esa camisa es un completo desastre..." murmuró

Spencer bajó la vista y le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

La montaña gigante de frutas -envuelta en papel púrpura- que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás, le llamó de nuevo la atención y dijo "... y esa canasta loca"

Ambos se echaron a reír, sólo un poco, mientras seguían adelante.

Solo un poco.

Llegaron a la casa y en la plena calzada, estaba esperando _"la enfermera de Jaye"_

El hombre que aguardaba por ellos era –como poco- un pie más alto que Spencer, y el doble de su ancho. Con el cabello negro y liso, recogido en una coleta en la base de su cuello. Los ojos azules y el aspecto musculoso y construido que le daba la apariencia de un actor acabado de salir del set de una película sobre barcos y piratas.

"Espera aquí", le dijo Spencer cuando descendió del coche para acercarse al hombre. Se había programado en el modo perfilador "Spencer Reid" extendió su mano mientras examinaba a este tipo.

"¡Oh!... El Dr. Reid… ¡Hola! La agencia me habló de usted" le estrechó la mano y le dio una sacudida corta y un notable apretón. "Supongo que aquella de allá es la señorita Turner" señaló a la camioneta

Reid se aclaró la garganta y se resistió a la tentación de acariciarse la mano (considerando el apretón que acababan de darle… y que se catalogaba en su mente como otra razón más para nunca darle la mano a nadie). Se dio cuenta del acento... _¿Italiano, quizá?_

"Ella prefiere que la llamen «Señora Turner», uh… Y sí, ella es su paciente. Discúlpeme, no quiero parecer grosero, pero esperábamos a una mujer... Una enfermera, la señora ¿Applebee?"

"Doctor, estoy terriblemente apenado, ellos debían notificarlo. La enfermera Applebee tuvo una emergencia familiar que requiere su ausencia durante unas semanas. Yo soy su suplente... Su reemplazo. Ella podrá tomar su trabajo con la señora Turner a su regreso. Nada más la sustituiré por un tiempo"

Spencer se dio cuenta que no tenía su teléfono con él, recordó haberlo dejado en el trabajo. "Ya veo..." Titubeó un poco "y tú…"

"Disculpe doctor, necesito ver a mi paciente." Él le hizo un gesto a Spencer y pasó a abrirle la puerta de Jaye. Estiró su mano para presentarse. "Hola, soy Truan, su enfermero. Usted debe ser la señora Turner."

Jaye aceptó la mano y se la estrechó, mirando a Spencer con las cejas levantadas.

"Por favor, coloque sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello… De esta manera..." Él le mostró y la levantó en sus brazos como si fuera una pluma y diciendo: "Wow, eres una persona pequeña, ¿verdad?" Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Doctor, ¿sería tan amable de tomar su bolso?" preguntó, mientras la llevaba a su puerta.

 _Y a Jaye le encantaba su nuevo enfermero._


	24. Resignacion

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 24/37**

 **.:*Resignación*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **Si no tienes fuerza para imponer tus propias condiciones a la vida, debes aceptar las que ella te ofrece.**

 ** _T.S Eliot_**

* * *

Con el transcurso de las semanas, en la casa de Jaye se desarrolló una nueva rutina. Por necesidad, Truan tuvo que mudarse con ella desde el primer día, las cosas parecían desenvolverse sin problemas, pese a la incomodidad del primer día. Ella le había dicho a los de la agencia lo bien que él se estaba desempeñando en sus funciones, por lo que no veía razón para traer a la enfermera Applebee, así que Truan aceptó seguir como su enfermero de forma permanente.

Él era muy eficiente. Podía anticiparse a las necesidades de Jaye, incluso antes que ella lo supiera y la cuidaba con esmero. También era un jugador promedio de ajedrez, lo que ayudaba para que ella pudiera entretenerse de vez en cuando. Se le daba genial la lectura de la poesía y solía compartirlo con Jaye, cada vez que ella se lo pedía. Y por encima de todo: se mantuvo profesional en todo momento. Excepto con García.

Truan se acostumbró –rápidamente- a las visitas frecuentes de los miembros de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Esperaba que alguno de ellos apareciera a cualquier hora del día. Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue la química inmediata que se desarrolló entre él y Penélope García: Se había dado cuenta que tanto su aspecto como su elegante acento italiano eran apreciados por la mayoría de las mujeres, por lo cual sacó provecho de esto cuando Penélope apareció por primera vez y no le escondió el hecho que le parecía muy atractivo… La mujer fue tan sincera y radiante que no pasó mucho tiempo antes que se desarrollara entre ambos una amistad, una que a Derek parecía no gustarle mucho. Kevin, por su lado, no le dio mayor importancia, lo vio como otro Adonis que se quedó prendado por su adorable novia.

Fue durante una de sus noches de maratón con series de TV, mientras veían «Buffy», cuando Penélope (quien tejía un sombrero para la bebé, recostada con Jaye en su cama) le preguntó: "¿Crees que mi novio se parece a Xander?"

Jaye no perdió el ritmo. Alcanzando unas palomitas de maíz, y sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla respondió "Sí".

"¿En serio?" García la miró con la boca abierta. "¡Todo el mundo dice eso, pero yo no veo en qué pueden parecerse!..."

"¡Oh, sí! Y Hotch se parece a Greg, el de «Dharma y Greg»" Jaye dijo, asintiendo sabiamente.

Penélope se rio de eso. "¡Sí, claro!" Ella se detuvo justo antes de poner una palomita de maíz en su boca, y dijo..."Espera un minuto... Es cierto, el Jefe se parece a él"

"Shhhhhh, Buffy va a matar a Ángel ahora..." dijo Jaye

"¿Crees que JJ se parece a Buffy?" García no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

Jaye dio un pequeño resoplido y dijo: "Penélope, JJ ES Buffy..." y ambas mujeres pensaban que eso era muy divertido.

Truan entró a tomar la temperatura de Jaye y dijo "Hola Penélope, _mia carissima_. ¿Cómo está de caliente tu noche?"

"Tómame la temperatura y averígualo por ti mismo, _mio caro ragazzo_." respondió

"¡Has estado practicando!" Le dijo sonriente. Miró en dirección a su reloj mientras tomaba el pulso de Jaye.

"Traductor de Google." Bromeó ella.

"Acabas de romperme el corazón," le contestó de inmediato

"¡Que desgracia con ustedes!" se quejó Jaye, en broma "todo el tiempo coqueteando el uno al otro y yo varada en el medio" levantó ahora sus brazos para que Truan midiera su abdomen

El enfermero completó su rutina y se dio cuenta cuando Jaye pausó el programa de televisión y le dio una mirada de advertencia: "Ni se te ocurra volver cuando estén a punto de salvar al mundo de Acathla. Si lo haces, me convenceré que todo esto es adrede" se quejó.

"Sra. Turner, sabe que tengo que revisarla, asegurarme que sus signos vitales estén bien y estables… Y déjese puesto el monitor, que también debo registrar la frecuencia cardíaca de su hija." Truan insistió.

Jaye lo fulminó con otra mirada, pero se recostó al colchón y se sostuvo el cabello con las manos Penélope se limitaba a sonreírle amablemente, entonces le preguntó: "¿Cómo haces para estar siempre tan positiva?"

García desvió la vista a su tejido y contestó: ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?"

Jaye se encogió de hombros.

"Señoras, si me disculpan," Truan empezó a salir, ambas mujeres voltearon su atención sobre él

"¿Que harás hoy?" García le preguntó.

"Ajedrez en línea con el Dr. Reid, debería saberlo", respondió.

"Él te va a patear el culo", dijo Jaye.

Truan le dio una sonrisa ligera y le dijo: "Tal vez. Pero uno de estos días le voy a ganar"

Garcia chasqueó sus agujas de tejer, y dijo: "Cierto. Me gustaría comprar una entrada para ver eso."

Truan agitó una mano mientras salía de la habitación y les recordó: "Por favor, llámeme si necesita algo, señora Turner"

Jaye asintió. "Gracias, Truan", recogió de nuevo el mando del televisor.

Penélope lo vio alejarse y dijo. "Chica, ¿qué se siente tener a ese precioso chico a tu entera disposición todos los días? ¿Debe ser..."

Jaye se encogió de hombros: "Él es impresionante, ¿verdad?, voy a admitir que me emocioné un poco el primer momento que lo vi. Fue... Bueno… Todo guapo… Tenía su atención completamente en mí, tan amable… Suavizó un poco los golpes al principio… Y lo más importante, ¡la reacción de Spencer!... Su cara cuando lo vio… No tenía precio". Ella miró a García. "Pero en realidad, es un excelente enfermero... Supongo que estoy empezando a verlo como un amigo. No me malinterpretes, es un papacito muy caliente y me doy cuenta de eso pero, simplemente, es demasiado musculoso y sexy para mi… Me gustan «flacuchos e inteligentes»". Dejó de hablar y se miró las manos puestas sobre el regazo.

"¿Cómo están manejando las cosas Reid y tú?" Preguntó Penélope con un tono de simpatía en su voz.

"Bien, creo. Ha sido todo tan... Bueno, supongo. Yo sólo..." ella puso su atención en el control remoto y pulsó el botón «reproducir».

"Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo acerca de ello… Si así lo quieres" le aseguró García.

"No, no es el momento… ... Pero gracias." Jaye negó con la cabeza. "Se ha vuelto un poco más fácil. Supongo que nunca dejaré de extrañarlo… Lo extraño hasta cuando está en la misma habitación, lo necesito tanto"

Penélope se acercó y le acarició la pierna.

Jaye se estremeció visiblemente y dijo: "¡No importa! ¡Vamos a terminar de ver como «JJ» le patea el culo a algunos demonios! Pásame las palomitas de maíz."

García le entregó la taza, mientras pensaba que Jaye era una mujer muy valiente. Por mucho que adoraba la idea de que Spencer y JJ estuvieran juntos, no podía evitr sentirse mal por Jaye. Meditó por un momento lo que podría hacer ella misma si le tocara verse en esa misma situación y no pudo ni siquiera imaginarlo.

La analista técnico preferida de todos se sentó y se centró en su programa favorito, sintiéndose feliz de estar justo donde la necesitaban.


	25. Bienestar

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 25/37**

 **.:*Bienestar*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

Y para los que gustan del **GENERO FANTASIA** … aquí comienza la parte **SOBRENATURAL** de esta historia romántica

 **Aclaratoria:** Anteriormente había etiquetado esta historia como Sci-fi /Romace, pero revisando la deficinión de Sci-fi y Fantasy (y sus diferencias), comprendí que el género correcto es "Fantasy"…

A partir de aquí tendremos entonces: **Fantasy/Romance**

* * *

 **La parte nunca puede estar bien al menos que el todo este bien**

 ** _Platón_**

* * *

Spencer se despertó sobresaltado y fue a abrazarse a JJ: Otra perturbadora pesadilla se reflejaba todavía en su mente consciente. Se dio cuenta que temblaba un poco y que respiraba con dificultad, su corazón acelerado batía fuerte dentro del pecho. Apeló a la razón para sacudirse de los horrores que acababa de ver en su sueño, la oscuridad total que sintió que lo absorbía. La atrajo lentamente contra su cuerpo, moldeándola contra el suyo y acurrucándose con la sensación relajante que provenía de ella. Al sentir su proximidad, JJ despertó también, no pudo ignorar la sensación de los latidos del corazón de él que retumbaban contra su espalda y la respiración agitada, supo entonces que había tenido otro mal despertar.

Sin decir una palabra se estrechó a él y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara. Abrazándolo con fuerza le dijo. "Shhhhhh...", un susurro, "te tengo... Estoy aquí, cariño..." Levantó la mano y le acarició la frente sudorosa. Quitó el cabello que le cubría los ojos y lo besó en el cuello, luego, en la línea de la mandíbula. Siguió hasta sus párpados cerrados y plantó en ellos pequeños besos. "Te amo, Spence..." ahora él suspiró, antes que los labios de los dos se encontraran...

Y se besaron suavemente, con calidez, con intensidad, durante unos pocos minutos. Pronto, la respiración de ambos se fue acelerando, a un ritmo similar, pero por una razón completamente diferente.

Sabía que la necesitaba ahora, y eso intensificaba su deseo aún más. Ella se movió contra él, y él respondió, presionando su cadera contra la de ella, casi con desesperación: Quería tocarla, quería sentirla, necesitaba su calor y sus caricias. Entonces, JJ se entregó al hombre que amaba más que a la vida misma, dándole todo lo que quería de ella, mostrándole exactamente cuan seguro podía estar entre sus brazos, en su amor. Quería que supiera que era amado y que lo adoraba tanto como él a ella.

Para siempre.

* * *

Cuando JJ pudo pensar de nuevo, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, suavemente, y lo besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. Él levantó la cara del pecho de ella antes de deslizarse fuera del cuerpo que acababa de poseer. La miró con una expresión innegable de amor, tan apasionado que ella sintió que las lágrimas iban a inundarle los ojos, la garganta cerrada por la emoción.

"Nadie… Nunca en mi vida...", susurró. Mientras le hablaba, con el pulgar de una mano dibujaba sus labios, como si fuera incapaz de dejar de tocarla. La miraba a sus preciosos ojos azules, brillantes de lágrimas y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas también. Ella tenía la cara sonrosada y el cabello enmarañado… Aun así pensó que no podía existir una mujer más hermosa que la que estaba junto a él.

"Ven aquí..." dijo ella, su voz casi un susurro. Él se movió a un lado, apoyándose sobre un codo, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de ella, su brazo rozándola en la cintura. JJ le tomó el rostro entre las manos, lo miró profundamente a los

ojos y dijo: "¿Sabes que eres una parta importante de mi vida?... ¿Lo sabes, verdad?... Spence... Si algo te lastima, me lastima a mí también… Si quieres hablar sobre lo que te está pasando… Estoy aquí. A veces, sólo necesitas decirlo… Hablar puede ayudar mucho"

Spencer le devolvió la mirada: Nervioso y halagado, pero inexplicablemente feliz… Todo al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué decir. "Yo no... Supongo que yo no sé… No estoy acostumbrado… No sé…" Empezó con dudas a explicar, entonces dijo: "Tal vez pronto, no lo sé… Ahora no... Ahora..." Miró hacia abajo.

JJ atrajo su cara contra la de ella y lo besó cálidamente… Comprensivamente… Sin artificios, ni mala intención. Lo besó con el más puro y dulce amor, y Spencer lo sintió. Sintió cómo esta emoción compartida calaba en sus huesos, penetraba en su corazón. También pudo sentir que las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos, y las dejó fluir sin importarle que ella lo viera llorar.

Se movió más cerca de ella y la tomó en sus brazos, sintiendo que no había un lugar sobre el planeta tierra más perfecto que el sitio en que se hallaba. La abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello, ella le devolvió el abrazo… Ninguno de ellos quería encontrarse en un lugar diferente al de este momento tan perfecto.

* * *

Truan se quedó despierto en su cama y mirando el techo, sus grandes manos detrás de la cabeza. Yacía desnudo bajo las sábanas, siempre le había gustado lo suave que se sentían, frías en contra de su piel oliva. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Jaye, como solía pasarle últimamente, se preguntó –una vez más- en lo que iba a pasar con él cuando ella no lo necesitara más.

En los meses que llevaba conociéndolos, había empezado a encariñarse con todas estas personas. Sabía que el apego al paciente era uno de los riesgos laborales con los que tenía que lidiar… Pero… ¿Qué pasaba cuando se apegaba a toda una familia?... La UAC era gente maravillosa, y todos lo habían incluido en su círculo exclusivo: De inmediato y sin condiciones. Él iba a extrañar a Penélope, con su agudeza, su chispa y su coqueta personalidad, al igual que al Dr. Reid y su lógica implacable, por no hablar de que había conseguido mejorar en el ajedrez desde que comenzó a jugar con el joven genio.

Jaye no le había confiado lo que había ocurrido entre ella y el padre de su bebé, tampoco se había atrevido a preguntarle.

Por supuesto que sentía curiosidad, pero sabía que no era de su incumbencia. Lo que fuera que hubiese pasado, había quedado atrás, sin resentimientos, con miras al nuevo bebé que estaba pronto a llegar, con la esperanza que no hubiesen resquicios entre los padres.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a Jaye. No quería pensar en el día cuando tendría que marcharse, cuando tendría que dejarla. Le gustaban muchos sus bromas ocasionales y la eterna mala actitud con que solía contestarle para ocultar otros sentimientos más profundos que él sabía que se escondían por ahí. Todo eso era ahora parte de su vida, como comer o respirar… Y él sin duda lo iba a extrañar… La extrañaría a ella, sin lugar a dudas.

Se sacudió. "Ya basta, Truan. ¡Se profesional!" se reprendió en voz alta. Apartó las mantas y se levantó. Pensando que el té caliente le podría ayudar a dormir, tomó una bata de seda que tenía a un lado de la cama y se vistió con ella antes de caminar en dirección de la cocina.

* * *

Jaye estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, en la oscuridad de la noche, con una taza de té en sus manos. Levantó la vista con sorpresa cuando él se acercó. Rápidamente desvió su mirada para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas en su rostro, se frotó la cara con la manga de su bata para borra los rastros del llanto.

Pero fue inútil, él ya la había visto.

… …

Truan se detuvo cuando notó su presencia. Sentada allí, envuelta en el grueso albornoz, se veía tan pequeña, pese a su enorme barriga. Se dio cuenta que lloraba y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Intentó darle una salida aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar. "Sra. Turner, si querías té debiste haberme llamado, Se supone que no debes…" Comenzó.

"Estoy bien," ella lo interrumpió. "Y… ¿Qué haces despierto todavía, de todos modos?" Jaye se sonrojó avergonzada que él la hubiese descubierto, pero sin ceder a su papel de ofendida

Él agarró una caja de pañuelos de papel que había sobre la mesa del café y lo dejó caer frente a ella, antes de sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa. Su propia necesidad de té fue olvidada. Mirándola a los ojos dijo "sra. Turner..."

"Ya te he dicho que me llames Jaye." respondió.

"Sra Turner... Jaye..." empezó de nuevo. "¿Por qué estás sentada aquí, en la oscuridad, llorando?"

"No es asunto tuyo", le soltó, tirando de dos pañuelos fuera de la caja.

"Perdóname, pero si es mi asunto. Si voy a velar por tu bienestar, necesito saber todo lo que puede causarte estrés, o que afecten a tu estado de ánimo, tu presión arterial..."

"Mira… Lo que pasa es que entre tú y el equipo nunca tengo tiempo para mí misma… Ni siquiera puedo respirar sin que alguien me salte encima y me pregunte qué hago o qué puede hacer por mí. ¡Sé que todos tienen buenas intenciones pero a veces una chica sólo quiere estar sola y llorar!... ¡Hay algo malo en eso"? ella gritó.

Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Truan se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas. "No Jaye, no hay nada malo con eso."

 _Algo en su voz la hizo mirar hacia él y pensó "¿qué demonios?, sólo voy a decirle"._

"¡Todavía estoy enamorada de Spencer!" le espetó. "Lo echo en falta todos los días, incluso cuando él está aquí… Y eso es lo más duro que me he tenido que aguantar todo este tiempo: Verlo y fingir que todo me da igual. Es horrible verlo con JJ y saber que ella lo tiene… ¡Que el la ama como nunca me amará!... Y aquí estoy yo, embarazada de su bebé… Poniéndome más enorme cada día y sin poder tocarlo, ni hablar con él cuando quiero… o besarlo… ¡nada de eso!"

Ella estaba llorando ahora abiertamente y Truan no podía soportarlo. Se arrodilló delante de ella y luego la abrazó. Jaye arremetió contra él, golpeando su pecho con sus pequeños puños, una y otra vez, hasta que se dejó caer en contra de su cuerpo, agotada.

La dejó llorar hasta que se cansó, mientras seguía abrazándola.

Después de un rato, cuando ya estaba más calmada, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Sin decir nada, la metió adentro de la cama, con bata y todo, la cobijó y le arregló las almohadas de la forma en que sabía que le agradaba –que era entre sus rodillas-, y se detuvo justo antes de acariciarle el pelo.

Ella levantó los ojos hinchados y rojos para encontrar los luminosos y azules de él. Le dijo "gracias." casi con resentimiento. A continuación, "¿a dónde vas?" cuando él empezaba a dejar la habitación.

"Vuelvo enseguida," respondió. Se fue a su dormitorio y cogió su guitarra. Regresó y se acomodó en la silla de la esquina, a los pies de la cama de Jaye. La observó mientras ella lo observaba por igual.

"Sólo escucha, _mia cara bambina_...", dijo, y lentamente comenzó a tocar

Jaye abrió la boca para protestar, pero las notas suaves de la guitarra comenzaron a tener su efecto en ella. Se sintió relajada por primera vez en días. Detalló como los hábiles y elegantes dedos de Truan bailaban sobre las cuerdas y una especie de calma se apoderó de ella. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el estado de ánimo de antes quedara en el olvido, en la dulce pausa de unas notas melodiosas. Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron un poco mientras lo escuchaba interpretar una canción que no conocía. Antes de quedarse dormida pensó que de seguro había formas mucho peores de ponerle fin a un día.


	26. Desiciones

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 26/37**

 **.:*** **Desiciones** ***:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **Era una flor solitaria, mariposa gozosa te posaste ahí; después el polen de otra flor más fragante llamó, y la mariposa voló**

 ** _Frida Kahlo_**

* * *

Spencer entró en la casa de Jaye para encontrase con Truan en la cocina, quien vertía jugo en un vaso. "Hey, Truan, hola. ¿Cómo amaneció ella?" preguntó inmediatamente.

Se había dado cuenta -apenas llegar- que el musculoso-italiano estaba más distante que de costumbre, ni siquiera le había dado su saludo habitual de estas horas.

"Buenos días, doctor Reid. Ella no ha pasado una buena noche" respondió.

Spencer le entregó una bolsa que había traído consigo y que contenía una ración de las magdalenas favoritas de Jaye (naranja y arándano). Pero con esa información, comenzó a preocuparse. "¿Pasó algo anoche?"

Truan usó el vaso para marcarle con un gesto el lugar que Spencer debía ocupar en la mesa y él lo hizo, se sentó callado y esperó a que el otro hombre hiciera lo mismo.

Se miraron entré sí unos segundos hasta que el enfermero habló. "Si lo que quiere saber es si existe alguna razón física para su mala noche, no la hay"

"¿Entonces?" Spencer cambió su expresión de alarma a una confusa

Truan siguió como estudiándole el rostro. "Ella está muy agotada con todo lo que está pasando en su vida: Se ocupa de sus cambios físicos y las limitaciones que trajo el embarazo, junto con la inminente llegada de la bambina. Eso es lo más evidente. Pero también tiene que tratar con sus pensamientos y sentimientos en conflicto, algo que la mayoría de la gente parece no ver, incluido tú… Ella ha estado aguantando y callando por muchos meses y da la impresión que ha empezado a pasarle factura," terminó, su voz suave.

Spencer lo miraba también, con atención. Se sintió bastante preocupado al escuchar lo que le decía. "Entiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Pienso que debes hablar con ella, Dr. Reid. Ustedes necesitan tener una conversación sincera donde la dejes decirte cómo se siente, dónde se pueda abrir. Que te diga todo, hasta lo que no quieres oír"

"Jaye y yo no tenemos secretos, Truan. Al menos no, que yo sepa." Dijo Spencer.

"¡Exactamente! Nada que tú ya sepas" Se puso de pie y le entregó el vaso de jugo y las magdalenas a Reid. "¿Por qué no se lo llevas tú mismo?" y con su mano extendida le señaló el camino al dormitorio de Jaye

* * *

Jaye estaba sentada en el medio de la cama, cambiando canales en el televisor, cuando oyó un suave e inconfundible toque en su puerta. _"¡No me jodas!", pensó_. Respiró hondo y exhaló. "Entra, Spencer"

Él escuchó desde afuera su invitación a pasar y asomando la cabeza le preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo supiste que soy yo?"

Por una vez, Jaye estaba contenta de estar sentada. Verlo sonreír le había quitado el aliento y casi le ocasionó en desmayo… _o eso sentía por dentro_ … Lucía tan adorable ahí de pie, con su cárdigan pasado de moda y una bandeja con jugo y magdalenas…

Pero ella podía morir primero antes que admitir en voz alta que le había encantado verlo, en su lugar, le dijo con el mayor desdén. "¡Te ves espantoso!", y en seguida, trató de echarle mano al vaso de jugo

Él le sonrió a su sarcasmo habitual, le entregó el vaso y correspondió a su observación (acerca de su aspecto) con un simple. "Gracias."

Jaye ya se había servido un panecillo, mientras masticaba aclaró, "no me refiero a tu aspecto… Sino a tus ojeras… Que en realidad a mí ni me importa… Pero, es que… En serio, pareces cansado… ¿No has estado durmiendo?"

"Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo"

"¿El chismoso de mi enfermero ya te fue con el cuento?" preguntó.

Spencer dijo: "¿Puedo sentarme?" y le señaló la cama.

Jaye se encogió de hombros. "Haz lo que quieras."

Spencer se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró. "Realmente me gustaría saber cómo lo llevas... Quiero decir... Si es que quieres decirme algo… Lo que sea" terminó sin convicción

Jaye dejó de masticar y lo miró. Se veía inquieto y nervioso y... _¡Maldita sea, Truan!, ¿qué rayos le dijiste?_... tras ese último pensamiento sus cejas se levantaron, en voz alta habló. "¿Así que este es el momento cuando debo decirte todo lo que llevo por dentro, uh?... Se supone que vienes a sentarte allí y con solo una palabra tuya yo debería comenzar a decirte mis más profundos pensamientos… ¡idiota!"

La mirada de Spencer se había centrado en las expresiones de ella más que en sus palabras, conocía esa mirada y se armó de valor. "Jaye, mira… Yo no vine a obligarte a nada, no tienes que decirme nada si no lo quieres hacer… Lo único que quiero…" Él comenzó

Y ella lo interrumpió "no seas mentiroso, Spencer. Date cuenta que desde que todo esto comenzó, la única cosa que has hecho es darme ordenes: No camines, quédate en la cama, toma tu medicina, te colocaré un enfermero para que te cuide… ¡Cómo si yo fuera una especie de incapacitada!… ¿Qué te pasa?... Y encima, tengo que aguantarte a ti y a tu equipo viniendo aquí todos los días, me guste la idea o no… Y el gran premio: ¡Tengo que ser madre!... La madre de TU BEBE" su voz se hizo aguda hacia el final

"Pero debes hacerlo" Spencer dijo casi en un susurro, mirándola a los ojos. "Quizá tengas razón y yo esté actuando mal. Dime entonces lo que puedo hacer. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?"

"¡Estás haciendo mucho, Spencer! ¡Ese es el punto!... Siempre estás aquí. O está JJ, o García, o Morgan. Si no te estoy viendo a ti, los veo a ellos… que a fin de cuenta es lo mismo porque termino pensando en ti… ¿Tienes una idea de lo horrible que es eso?... ¿acaso no lo entiendes?"

"Vale, vale, lo entiendo", dijo Spencer, molesto. "Pero ¿cuál es la alternativa, eh? Todos se preocupan por ti… ¿Prefieres no importarle a nadie?, sé que nada de esto es fácil, pero ¿qué más quieres que haga? ¿Se supone que debo abandonarte hasta que nuestra hija nazca?... Sabes perfectamente que esa no es una opción para mí... Estoy tratando... Trato muy duro el demostrarte que no estás sola, y que quiero hacer cualquier cosa por ti, lo que sea para apoyarte. Dime, por favor, qué es lo que necesitas de mí"

Jaye sabía que era sincero, la pregunta correspondía con la preocupación reflejada en su cara de niño bonito… _Cosa que no la estaba ayudando en nada…_

"La verdad Spencer, es que SI estoy sola. A la final de toda esta parte de mi vida, terminaré así… Sola… Me preguntas qué puedes hacer por mí, y si te digo lo que quiero, te negarás"

Él la estaba observando con el ceño fruncido, intentando entender lo que quería.

"¡Te necesito a ti!" le dijo tajante. "Sólo te necesito... ¡A TI! Maldita sea Spencer. Todavía te amo"

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él y le dejó ver la honestidad de sus sentimientos no correspondidos, y la tristeza por ese reconocimiento.

Spencer se quedó mirándola fijamente, durante un largo rato. Sabía que lo que le diría a continuación sería muy importante para los dos. Albergaba la esperanza de que ella hubiese superado los sentimientos por él, pero, con la franqueza con la que hablaban, estaba seguro que todo ese amor seguía latente en ella. Jaye necesitaba descansar de él, una separación genuina. Haberse quedado cerca no le había hecho ningún bien sino que, por el contrario, simplemente había prolongado el dolor de la ruptura… Además de darle un recordatorio perpetuo de que nunca volverían a estar juntos.

El primer instinto de Spencer era acercarse a ella, tocarla, ofrecerle algún tipo de conexión física reconfortante, pero se dio cuenta que eso no la ayudaría. Sería, de hecho, como empeorar las cosas. Se levantó y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

"No te voy a herir recordándote mis sentimientos. Desearía que no te sintieras así por mí, y entiendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar tu situación. Ya sea que lo creas o no, me preocupo por ti. No puedo corresponderte en la forma que quieres, aunque he tratado de estar presente y siempre lo estaré. Quiero hacer lo correcto, por ti y por nuestra hija… Pero, porque entiendo lo que estás sintiendo, trataré de no venir tan a menudo. Seguiré en contacto a través de Truan, y te dejaré saber dónde puedes hallarme… Hablaré con los del equipo para que no vengan más… Aunque creo que García no me prestará atención… Espero que los demás sí comprendan… Y de veras, de verás quiero que esta decisión pueda ayudarte, Jaye… En serio lo quiero"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "En este momento no sé qué es mejor… Si seguir viéndote o no… pero creo que puedes tener razón, que es mejor cortar por lo sano, de una vez por todas… Lo único que sé es que me va a doler" la cara de Jaye se contrajo en una expresión de tristeza, la vista baja.

Spencer sabía que era mejor marcharse, antes de ceder al deseo de darle un abrazo… Era sincero cuando le decía que le importaba… Y se sentía mal por ella, y por ser el causante de su sufrimiento, daría cualquier cosa por relevarla del dolor. "Me voy a ir ahora", le dijo.

Ella asintió. "Adiós, Spencer." Respondió en voz baja, mientras se daba la vuelta para recostarse sobre su costado… Jaye sentía que moría por dentro.

Él le dio un último vistazo a su frágil silueta. Tenía la espalda tensa y los hombros hundidos. Por un momento, deseó que el pesar de ella habitara en él… Era tonto pensarlo, pero por lo que conocía de Jaye, quizá aliviara su pena el saber que él sufría también. "Adiós", le dijo mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y con el corazón más pesado que nunca.


	27. Preparativos

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 27/37**

 **.:*** **Preparativos** ***:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la vida misma defendiéndose.**

 ** _Julio Cortázar_**

* * *

El tiempo pasó. Muchas semanas transcurrieron, y fiel a lo que Reid había dicho, García no prestó ninguna atención a su petición de dejar tranquila a Jaye. Ellas siguieron con sus noches semanales de Buffy y, desde el momento que Jaye ya no pudo verse más los dedos de los pies, Penélope comenzó a ir una vez por semana para una noche de pedicura. Solía pintar cada uña de los dedos de los pies de Jaye con colores neón incandescentes. ¡Y rematados con brillo!

Jaye no lo admitiría jamás, pero las cosas se hicieron más llevaderas cuando dejó de ver a Spencer a diario, y de veras agradecía que García no la hubiese dejado de visitarla con regularidad. Se dedicó, con ayuda de Penélope, a convertir el dormitorio de Truan, en el cuarto para la bebé. Impuso una especie de "veto" acerca del color rosa (lo que rompió el corazón de Pen) aunque se estaba creando un espacio muy adorable para una niñita. En ocasiones, Jaye sólo entraba y se sentaba en la mecedora, tarareando canciones de cuna que recordaba de su propia infancia.

Truan se vio en aprietos para mantenerla en cama, mientras su paciente se volvía cada vez más entusiasmada sobre su parto inminente, y cuando sólo le quedaban seis semanas, se puso más que impaciente.

* * *

Spencer también estaba emocionado por el nacimiento de su hija, lo que hacía muy feliz a JJ. Ella se daba cuenta de su caminar alegre y sus sonrisas sin aparente motivo… Aunque sus pesadillas habían continuado, tan espeluznantes e inquietantes como eran, de un modo u otro se habían distanciado… Ya no lo acosaban cada noche sino que se fueron haciendo más esporádicas.

Al igual que Jaye, la pareja fue preparando un cuarto para la bebé. JJ disfrutaba en grande el decorar la habitación donde se recibiría a una niña, en esta ocasión. Una tarde, mirar a Spencer luchando por armar la cuna de madera de cerezo (y con "ayuda" de Henry) fue una visión: ¡Que no tenía precio!, y JJ tomó un montón de fotos, para gran disgusto de Reid.

"Ya sabes que yo no soy, exactamente, aficionado a las herramientas," se quejó.

"Spence, ¡eres ingeniero!" JJ le recordó entre risas.

"Sí, bueno, la aplicación práctica nunca fue mi fuerte", le objetó. "Soy más como «la mente maestra»… El genio con la gran Idea… Que el tipo del martillo y el destornillador" sacudió dichas herramientas para enfatizar

Ella lo agarró de la mano y comenzó a decir: "Bueno, ¿qué te parece esta idea, _genio_?" levantó las cejas antes de terminar. "¡Vamos por el Almuerzo!"

Spencer se levantó desde el suelo, feliz de tomar un descanso y le dijo "Increíble, estoy pensando que para que podamos terminar el trabajo, estos dos obreros necesitan de una pizza. ¿Qué te parece, Henry?"

"¡PIZZA!" Henry gritó, lanzando sus brazos al aire y saltando para que Spencer lo alzara.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y JJ los miró severa. "Está bien, pero nada de pedir esa basura de seis tipos de carne que a ustedes les gusta. ¡La última vez no pude moverme por una semana!"

"Parece que mamá va a tener una pizza para ella solita, ¿verdad?" Spencer abrió los ojos y asintió vigorosamente a Henry, quien movió su cabecita de arriba abajo con el mismo entusiasmo que lo hacía su padrino.

"¡Uf, muy bien, como quieran!" JJ se encogió de hombros y fingió no estar de acuerdo. Agarró su bolso y las llaves, al tiempo que el brazo de Spencer se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura. Acarició a Henry en la frente, retirando el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojitos, ya que llevaba el cabello del mismo largo que su padrino. Se puso de puntitas y le dio a Spencer un beso en la mejilla. "¡Hombres!" Murmuró cuando salían de la casa.

* * *

Jaye estaba recostada en el sofá del salón, leyendo un libro que Spencer le había dado y que tenía cientos nombres de bebé. No sabía por qué pero, los nombres que empezaban por la letra "A" realmente le estaban gustando… Al menos, últimamente... Aleia, Ariel, Adriana... Todos sonaban tan glamorosos. Spencer y ella, a decir verdad, nunca habían hablado acerca de cómo nombrarían a su hija, y supuso que podrían aplazar la elección hasta que llegara el momento.

Por su parte, Truan estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, trabajando en un sudoku, con los auriculares puestos. Jaye lo miró por un momento y no pudo obviar la manera en que tamborileaba con sus dedos al ritmo de la música y la forma en que los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban por debajo de la tela fina de su camiseta. Era un tipo muy atractivo… ¡Muy, pero muy atractivo!... Y amable. E inteligente. Había cuidado de ella con tanto esmero y dedicación todos estos meses. Por primera vez pensó en que faltaba muy poco para que le llegara el momento de irse… Después que la bebé naciera, ya no lo necesitaría más…

Con sólo pensar en ello se sintió molesta… Mucho más de lo que esperaba, incluso sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago. ¡Lo iba a extrañar!... _"Es por gratitud, sólo eso" pensó… "Gratitud y hormonas" sonrió dentro de su cabeza._

Volvió a darle un vistazo disimulado, por debajo de sus pestañas y sin levantar el rostro del libro en sus manos, y con un suspiro leve.

… … …

Truan miró su reloj, se levantó y se acercó a Jaye. Puso el estetoscopio sobre el vientre prominente que se destacaba por debajo de la túnica. Había hecho esto cientos de veces en los meses previos, pero hoy en día Jaye se preguntaba por qué se sentía como un gesto tan íntimo… Se sonrojó un poco cuando él realizaba las exploraciones de rutina: Presionar un poco el estómago para estimular el movimiento de la bebé al cual solía responder con sus patadas y puñetazos habituales.

Esta vez Jaye miró a la cara de Truan, sonriéndole.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "¡Ah!, la _bambina_ está inquieta hoy... ¿Sientes dolor?" La sonrisa de él perdió brillo ante la pregunta

"¡No!" respondió. Sentir dolor era la cosa más alejada en su mente. En cambio, observaba las bien cuidadas manos y elegantes dedos de su enfermero, a medida que presionaba en su abdomen. A ella le gustaba la expresión profunda de su cara cuando la examinaba y el pliegue que se formaba en su frente cuando se concentraba en algo. Su piel era tan suave, se dio cuenta, no por primera vez, y tenía un hermoso color dorado. Su rostro era tan limpio que daba la impresión que nunca necesitaba una rasurada, pero ella sabía que lo hacía, después de haber visto a su kit de afeitar en su cuarto de baño. Su baño... Uhmm... De repente se preguntó cómo se vería metido en una bañera, con todo ese jabón y espuma por ese cuerpo de Adonis… _"DIOS, ¡Basta, Jaye!"_ Se reprendió en su mente al tiempo que se sonrojaba profundamente por la vergüenza.

Cuando se fijó que él había notado su rubor, se cubrió diciendo "¿Terminaste? tengo que hacer pis", le había salido más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

"Por supuesto" se lo dijo suavemente, pero ella oyó la irritación en su voz cuando le respondía y daba un paso atrás. "Todo parece estar bien, puedo terminar de examinarte después" dijo él, asintiendo

 _"Examinarme", pensó_. Él usaba esa palabra con regularidad pero hoy, por alguna razón, tenía un significado distinto. Sabía que sus atenciones no tenían naturaleza sexual, de hecho, él era muy profesional en todo momento. Pero por primera vez, quiso creer que algunas de estas atenciones fueron dadas por algo más que por ser su obligación… "¿Y si alguna vez se sintió atraído hacia mí?, ¿Qué pasaría si una vez, sólo una vez… cuando sus manos estaban sobre mi cuerpo… quizá…"

Se levantó y caminó al cuarto de baño, maniobrando lo mejor que pudo. _"No te engañes, mujer. Ese hombre guapo que está ahí, jamás va a voltear a ver tu culo de embarazada"_ se dijo. Aun así, no podía negar que era divertido pensar en ello. Y teniendo en cuenta que él había sido el único hombre que puso sus manos encima de ella durante casi todo el embarazo… Pensar así era perfectamente natural. Sí, perfectamente...

… … …

Más tarde, esa noche, mientras yacía en la cama viendo la televisión, Truan llamó a su puerta, tablero de ajedrez en mano. Asomó la cara y le preguntó "¿tienes ganas de jugar?"

Jaye estaba viendo un episodio estreno de Juego de Tronos. Respondió sin moverse. "¿Dónde está Spencer?"

"El Dr. Reid está en un caso, trabajando hasta tarde. Si no te apetece jugar conmigo, yo compren… "

Ella puso los ojos y suspiró, pretendiendo que aquello significaba un terrible esfuerzo. "Bueno, bueno," lo interrumpió. En seguida apagó la televisión y le dio un golpecito al lugar vacío en la cama, junto a ella. "¡Ven aquí, grandulón!"

Truan sonrió y se apresuró a sentarse a su lado. "Tengo que advertirte, he mejorado mucho en mi juego desde que..." se detuvo

"Sí, sí, ya sé… ¡Desde que juegas con el genio!… Bueno, ahora, tal vez, vamos a estar igualados" dijo sarcásticamente y le dio un guiño

Él sonrió de nuevo, tomando su rudeza como un gesto de cercanía. "Muuuy bien," dijo. "Prepárate para conocer la derrota, señorita"

Él la ayudó a sentarse. Establecieron el tablero de ajedrez en su amplio vientre. Lo vio acomodar las piezas, con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño. No lo haría nunca, pero quizá, ella debía admitir que se sentía feliz de había aceptado jugar con él. Por un momento no era su enfermero, era algo más… Su amigo… Compañero… Otra cosa, tal vez.


	28. Pesadillas

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 28/37**

 **.:*** **Pesadillas** ***:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor.**

 ** _Alejandro Dumas_**

* * *

 _Oscuridad. La ausencia total de la luz y un corredor estrecho, las manos que se deslizan por una pared muy caliente… Caliente… ¡Mis manos se queman!… Sombras, sombras que se deslizan frente a mis ojos, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, ¡míralas!... ¡No!, no toques la puerta, ¿dónde está mi arma? … … ¡He dicho que no toques la puerta, retrocede, retrocede!… ¡Tengo que salir de ahí! … … Algo sostiene mis piernas, mi espalda… Siento arañazos y punzadas… ¡Y sangre, mucha sangre!... Todo está negro, muy negro… Y me duele. Una brisa se cuela por detrás… ¡Espera!, No es una brisa... Es un respiro... Caliente… Un aliento caliente y no puedo ver de dónde viene… Huele a muerte y es casi por mí…_

 _Tengo que correr… A prisa, correr... correr... la luz quema mis ojos..._

… … …

El conductor cerró los ojos y presionó al mismo tiempo el claxon y el pedal del freno, las llantas silbaron con fuerza al contacto con el asfalto mientras que el coche continuaba deslizándose hacia adelante. Llegó tan cerca de él que casi se estrelló en contra de su cuerpo, pero logró detenerse unos centímetros antes de arrollar a Spencer.

Reid parecía aturdido por el sonido de las bocinas a su alrededor, estaba de pie, en el medio de la calle, descalzo, sin camisa y usando sólo el pantalón de su pijama. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos y luego miró –salvajemente- a su alrededor.

No entendía nada.

 _¿Por qué estaba solo en el medio de la calle?_ , sinceramente no lo sabía… Y entonces la vio ahí, sin zapatos, corriendo horrorizada hacia él, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a un lado, fuera de la carretera, obligándolo a sentarse en la acera.

JJ estaba vestida con su camisón de dormir, con el cabello desordenado y una expresión de angustia indecible, se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a revisarlo.

"¡Jesucristo!... Señora, le juró que salió corriendo de la nada frente a mi" el conductor del coche saltó del vehículo y corrió hacia ellos, gritando. El pobre diablo estaba temblando del susto.

JJ corría frenéticamente sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Spencer para constatar que no había sufrido ningún golpe.

Para el momento, él ya estaba completamente despierto y miraba a todos con la boca abierta y los ojos desenfocados. La tomó por los antebrazos y susurró su nombre, impotente. "JJ…"

Ella tiró de él en un abrazo, ahí, en la calle. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, y lo meció hacia adelante y atrás, murmurando en su oído "Spence, Spence, ¡Dios! Mi vida… Estoy aquí, bebé… Pudiste haber muerto mi amor, mi vida, mi amor, mi cielo..."siguió diciéndole todo lo que le nacía en ese momento, palabras sin sentido, verbalizando su miedo. Se puso de pie y lo hizo seguirla, lo abrazó por la cintura desnuda y lo guio hasta dentro de la casa. En el camino, se volvió para decirle "lo siento" al conductor del coche

De vuelta al interior de su hogar, ya no habían luces enceguecedoras, y todo se sentía cálido y seguro.

Spencer se acomodó en el sofá, aun temblando. JJ lo cubrió con una manta que puso sobre sus hombros desnudos, sin camisa. Luego se sentó a su lado y le frotó los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella, para calentarlo con su propio cuerpo "Spence, por favor… Cuéntame que fue… Dime... Dime ahora que está fresco en tu mente." Lo besó en la frente y siguió calentándole los brazos.

Los estremecimientos fueron disminuyendo lentamente. Él le habló de la pesadilla, tan real que todavía estaba en su mente... "Pero JJ no sé... No sé qué significa, lo único que sé es que es el sueño más aterrador que he experimentado y... ¿Por qué estoy teniendo estas pesadillas?... ¿Dios!... Mi amor, lo siento tanto preciosa… Siento que tuviste que correr por la calle para alcanzarme ¿no es verdad? Prométeme que nunca más vas a salir corriendo así por culpa mía, ¡por favor! "

Ella puso su frente contra la de él y dijo: "Spence, no me pidas que te prometa algo que no cumpliré… Claro que volvería a hacer lo mismo si veo que estás en peligro… Y sé qué harías lo mismo por mi"

Spencer se inclinó hacia delante y puso su cabeza entre las manos. "Me gustaría saber... Qué está causando estas pesadillas..." sacudió la cabeza. "JJ, la última vez que tuve pesadillas de este tipo fue con Riley Jenkins, ¿recuerdas?"

Ella asintió.

"Aquellas eran horribles, pero están son mucho peores. Lo único que puedo ver es obscuridad, y siento que algo malo me persigue… Y yo no creo que se trate de un caso... Y tampoco creo que sea algo... Literal. Tengo que descubrir qué significado tienen" dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

JJ habló ahora, "seguro lo harás, mi amor… Mañana... Quiero decir, el día de hoy, más tarde" Le pasó la mano por la frente y le preguntó "¿hay algo que quieras ahora?"

En silencio, se plegó a sí mismo en contra de ella y la abrazó muy apretada.

Si JJ hubiese podido, lo habría envuelto dos veces con sus brazos, pero como no era posible, se sentó allí, en el sofá, en ese corazón a corazón que estaban teniendo, por los largos minutos que aquello duró y hasta que lograron calmarse... Hasta que les pasó el miedo.

Por ahora.

* * *

Jaye se había sentado en la cama, a la luz de las sombras, sintiendo algo raro… ¡Sí, raro!… Ella se sentía extraña... Mareada. Como si no pudiera pensar, como si estuviera en un ambiente cálido, nebuloso y oscuro… Bajó la mirada y pensó "no tengo una manta roja, ¿verdad?... Penélope no me trajo una manta roja para acobijarme", luego estiró su mano y sintió algo espeso y húmedo. Levantó la mano hasta ponerla frente a sus ojos… Y su palma estaba teñida de un líquido espeso y carmesí entonces, sintió el dolor que la traspasaba como cuchillas y gritó antes de que la sensación del dolor punzante volviera a recorrerla.

Gritó de nuevo, más fuerte de lo que había gritado alguna vez en su vida, antes de que la niebla oscura la envolviera por completo.

Truan irrumpió en su habitación. Le tomó tan solo un segundo el contemplar el charco de sangre donde se encontraba su paciente. Golpeó el botón de alarma que enseguida envió la alerta al servicio de ambulancia.

 _Ya están en camino, se dijo_

Se arrojó a su lado para evaluar lo que estaba mal, lo que había sucedido. Casi se resbala en el charco que se había formado en el suelo, junto a la cama. Se equilibró y corrió al cuarto de baño _"Dios, es mucha sangre" razonó._ Tomó varias toallas del armario para usarlas como comprensas. Corrió de nuevo para verla: Yacía boca abajo, con el cuerpo desmadejado. Empezó a sacudirla como pudo _"no, no, no"_

Truan miraba nerviosamente a la puerta pensando "¿en dónde está esa ambulancia?", luego en voz alta dijo su nombre, mirando a sus párpados cerrados y acariciando sus pálidas mejillas. "Jaye, ¡JAYE¡… Aguanta ahí, eres fuerte… Aguanta ahí"


	29. Conexion

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 29/37**

 **.:*Conexión*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **Ser madre o padre es el mayor acto de coraje que alguien pueda tener, porque es exponerse a todo tipo de dolor, principalmente, a la incertidumbre de estar actuando correctamente y el miedo a perder algo tan amado.**

 **¿Perder? Fue apenas un préstamo. El más preciado y maravilloso, ya que son nuestros sólo mientras no pueden valerse por sí mismos.**

 **Luego, pertenecen a la vida, al destino y a sus propias familias.**

 **Dios bendiga a nuestros hijos, pues a nosotros ya nos bendijo con ellos…**

 **José Saramago**

* * *

Truan se quedó afuera del cubículo de urgencias donde atendían a Jaye, sus ojos fijos en ella mientras los doctores trabajaban en sus signos vitales. Pasaban una tras otra bolsa de sangre para transfundirla. Se sentía impotente ahí, a sabiendas que no había nada más que pudiera hacer por ella, nada más que esperar de brazos cruzados y rezar porque el panorama cambiara para bien.

Había hecho lo único que estaba a su alcance: Llamó a Spencer cuando la ambulancia ya estaba de camino al hospital y dado que compartía el mismo tipo de sangre que Jaye, Truan había sido un donante dispuesto en cuanto llegaron a urgencias.

JJ y Spencer llegaron a prisa y con caras de pánico, ella se detuvo dónde estaba Truan y él fue directamente a la habitación de Jaye y de inmediato sintió como si un terror obscuro creciera a su alrededor…

Los oídos de Spencer chillaron con un silencio ensordecedor que lo sorprendió de repente. Se tambaleó un poco y se sostuvo con la baranda de la cama que se encontraba cerca de los pies de Jaye. En cierto modo creía que lo que sentía no era producto de sus propios temores, de hecho -y de algún modo- lo sabía, lo sentía... Miró a Jaye y sí, temía por ella, por su condición inestable: Estaba inconsciente y no sabía lo que estaba ocurriéndole, sin embargo, el horrible miedo que lo asfixiaba, parecía apoderarse de todos sus pensamientos, de su mente… Y por un momento pensó que estaba soñando de nuevo.

Spencer negó con la cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse. ¡Esto era real, estaba despierto! Miró a JJ a través del cristal y la vio mirándolo también, su preocupación escrita en la cara. Se centró en eso.

"Dr. Reid" el médico que encabezaba el equipo habló. "Tenemos que tomar una decisión ahora. Hay que sacar a la bebé, y después, intentaremos detener la hemorragia..."

Spencer asintió, mirándolo a los ojos. "¿Jaye sobrevivirá?"

"No lo sé", respondió con sinceridad. "Pero sí no sacamos a la bebe ahora, lo que es seguro es que morirá. El saco amniótico se rompió por completo hace casi diez minutos y su hija podría estar experimentando sufrimiento fetal, se ahogará en su propia sangre si no procedemos de inmediato"

La mente de Spencer dio un salto –la bebé, su hija, su niña-… Él sentía esa angustia, ese dolor: El de su bebé, su hija… Tan seguro como estaba de conocer su propia mente, en ese segundo reconoció los sentimientos de su hija… Supo que era ella… Ella estaba en su cabeza – el miedo que había estado experimentando había venido de su propia hija…-

Spencer trató de aclarar sus pensamientos y rápidamente pensar en lo que Jaye hubiese querido… _¿Querría vivir a costa de la vida de su propia hija? ¡No, nunca, no!... ¡NO!_ Y entonces sintió los pensamientos de su hija, su miedo... Cada vez más débil... La sintió desvanecerse en su mente y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

"Sácala. ¡Haz la cesárea! ¡ _Háganla_ ahora!" Dijo Spencer

Los médicos entraron en acción enseguida, para realizar una cesárea de emergencia.

… … …

Minutos más tarde, la bebé estaba afuera y el cordón había sido cortado. A continuación, el equipo pasó a trabajar en Jaye mientras una endovenosa mantenía el flujo constante de sangre hacia el cuerpo de la débil mujer, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que entrara en shock… Para salvar su vida…

La enfermera neonatal despejó las vías respiratorias de la niña y rápidamente la metió en una cuna climatizada, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación a toda velocidad con Spencer pisándole los talones. Él sentía cómo su hija reaccionaba de forma frenética al nuevo entorno que la rodeaba, tenía miedo y frío. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, él actuó en consecuencia y la toco suavemente, por su minúscula espalda.

Su mente perfecta hizo la conexión con la de su pequeña, e intentó calmarla con pensamientos felices, tranquilos, llenos de amor… Siguió pensando de esa manera hasta que notó que la sensación de pánico que venía de ella comenzaba a disiparse… Por primera vez, se sintió en paz, verdaderamente en paz… Sólo persistía en su cabeza una pequeña luz de conciencia diferente a la de él, al margen de sus propias preocupaciones.

Mientras las enfermeras y médicos de la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales trabajaban, él mantuvo el flujo de pensamientos cálidos, de amor y aliento, para calmar el miedo silencioso que manaba de su hija, era como una canción de cuna sin palabras, una nana confortable para un bebé angustiado…

Reid sintió cuando el sueño le ganó la batalla a su inocente niña, cuando ella cayó rendida tras su terrible experiencia de llegada al mundo. Él se dejó caer en un asiento, aliviado al escuchar que sus signos vitales eran estables, aunque sus pulmones no estaban maduros y tendría que permanecer un tiempo en la incubadora.

No importaba, serían sólo unas semanas más en la incubadora y su hija estaría bien…

Ella había sobrevivido… Su hija estaba viva.

* * *

Truan se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Jaye, sosteniendo su mano. Los médicos habían hecho todo lo posible, y ahora le tocaba a ella luchar.

Habían agotado el suministro de sangre de su tipo en el hospital, y ahora JJ, quien era donante universal, estaba recostada a una camilla para darle de su sangre a Jaye

"De verdad te preocupa, ¿no es así?" JJ le preguntó a Truan, en voz baja.

"Me preocupo por todos mis pacientes, agente Jareau." Él contestó y alargó la mano para alizar el cabello suelto por encima de la frente Jaye.

"¿De ese modo?" insistió

Truan miró a la rubia un momento. "¡No!" le admitió

JJ lo observó unos segundos. "No te caigo bien, ¿verdad?" le preguntó a quema ropa

"No te conozco lo suficiente como para saber si me caes bien o mal", respondió. "Pero ella si te conoce" señaló a Jaye

Los ojos de JJ viajaron a la cara delicadamente pálida de la mujer inconsciente y dijo "lo dudo, ella tampoco me conoce"

"¡Te conoce!" repitió él. Tras una pequeña pausa siguió. "A pesar de lo enamorada que está del Dr. Reid, y de lo mucho que debería despreciarte por haberlos separado… Ella no te odia… Cada vez que habla de ti -cosa que no pasa muy a menudo- sólo usa palabras amables" le dijo. "Dice que tú nunca ha sido grosera con ella ni la has humillado… Ni una sola vez."

"Yo la entiendo. Las dos lo amamos de forma diferente. ¡Y la admiro, Truan!, créeme que lo hago. Yo no sé lo que hubiese hecho de haber estado en su posición, imagino lo difícil que debe ser el haber pasado por todo esto" JJ admitió.

"El Dr. Reid es muy afortunado de tener a dos mujeres tan increíbles en su vida. Dos mujeres que lo aman como solo ustedes pueden hacerlo" sus ojos volvieron a Jaye. "Gracias por compartir su sangre con ella."

JJ asintió. "Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí"

… … …

Spencer entró a la habitación, vio a Jennifer en la cama y de inmediato se dio cuenta lo que había pasado. Mientras caminaba hacia JJ, miró a Truan para preguntarle "¿Cómo sigue?" se refería a Jaye

"Ella está débil... Muy débil. No se puede afirmar nada aún, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. ¿Cómo está la _bambina?"_

"La tienen con respiración asistida, pero duerme pacíficamente. Los médicos están seguros de que estará bien. Volveré a verla en un rato. ¡Dios, JJ… Es hermosa!" Él miró a la rubia, llegando a tocar su cabello. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y ella le sonrió, apretando su mano. Él se enderezó y le tomó la mano. "No más pesadillas," susurró.

Ella lo miró, confusa. "¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"Te lo diré más tarde" le afirmó. "¿Quieres levantarte?" La ayudó a incorporarse y se sentó a su lado en la cama estrecha. Ella le pasó el brazo por encima del estómago y le permitió relajarse en su contra.

Truan los miró con una media sonrisa en la cara. Todos ellos se quedaron muy quietos, atentos a cualquier cambio en Jaye. Todos preocupados y con esperanzas en que las cosas debían mejorar.


	30. Progreso

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 30/37**

 **.:*Progreso*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **La vida sigue adelante.**

 ** _Andy Nguyen._**

* * *

La mañana del nuevo día encontró a Spencer sentado en la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales. Vestía una bata, gorro, mascarilla y guantes estériles que las enfermeras le obligaron a usar. Llevaba a su hija en brazos y la mecía suavemente. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Así -tan pequeñita- era profundamente amada... No entendía la conexión que tenían, pero estaba más que seguro que él… _O más bien, ambos_ … Pronto podrían averiguar su significado.

Reid no estaba acostumbrado a no entender las cosas y esto fue -sin duda- un conocimiento nuevo e increíblemente importante… Y maravilloso. No le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a JJ, pero lo haría dentro de poco.

La suave voz de Jaye surgió de la nada. Volteó sobre su hombro para ver a la pequeña y muy frágil mujer, que llegó en silla de ruedas, envuelta en un atuendo similar al que él llevaba. Había logrado sobrevivir, aun cuando estuvo al filo de la muerte…La hemorragia había sido tan severa que los médicos hicieron un esfuerzo tremendo para poder salvarla… Esfuerzo que le costó la posibilidad futura de tener otros hijos… Nunca volvería a llevar un niño en su vientre, ese fue el precio, pero estaba viva… Ambas estaban con vida.

Se sentía débil, muy débil… Pero hacía que la llevaran con su hija cada vez que podía.

"Te ves hermoso sentado ahí con ella", le dijo.

Spencer sonrió bajo la máscara. "Ella es la hermosa aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Agotada. Pero tengo que ponerme bien si quiero salir de este lugar, pronto… Sólo estoy cansada. ¿Pasaste toda la noche aquí, de nuevo?"

Spencer asintió. "Ella me necesita"

"Y tú necesitas dormir. ¿Por qué no me la das un rato y te vas a casa a descansar? JJ va a matarme si no hago que duermas" Jaye le dijo, sonriendo.

"JJ lo entiende", susurró.

"¿Has pensado en el nombre que te dije que me gustaba? No podemos seguir llamándola «Bebe Turner-Reid», supongo..." Le recordó.

"Creo que es perfecto. Me gusta y le va muy bien. Y también he pensado en darle un segundo nombre. Quiero que sea Belle" le dijo

"Belle... que significa "bella"... Annabelle(*)… «Encantadora»" Jaye saboreó el nombre de su hija y lo aprobó. "Es realmente lindo, Spencer. De veras me gusta cómo suena"

Spencer se puso de pie y le entregó la pequeña Anna a su mamá, desenredándose con cuidado de los monitores y del tubo que le daba el oxígeno. Ella solo estaba usando el soporte respiratorio por la noche, y hacía progresos cada día. Se quejó un poco por la pérdida del contacto con su padre, pero siguió dormida en el pecho de Jaye.

Él apartó la vista de su niña y miró a la madre. "¿Te he dado las gracias hoy por este regalo?" le dijo señalando al bulto rosa que sostenía.

Ahora fue el turno de Jaye de sonreír debajo de la mascarilla mientras miraba la cara preciosa de su hija. "¿Te he agradecido hoy por cuidarnos todo este tiempo y hacer la elección que nos salvó a las dos?"

Este era el nuevo ritual diario entre ellos. Él haciéndole saber lo mucho que significaba su sacrificio, y ella haciéndole saber que entendía las decisiones que él había tenido que hacer en los momentos más difíciles.

Spencer puso su mano en el hombro delgado de Jaye. Antes de salir le dijo "Volveré más tarde. Tengo que ir a trabajar"

"Tienes que ir a casa y descansar un poco, en primer lugar" le exigió, con su tono mandón habitual

A Spencer le gustaba cuando era dura con él. Podía ver en sus ojos el fuego que lo atrajo en un principio, esa vitalidad que transmitía. Le agradaba saber que seguía siendo fuerte e independiente, y que no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Él asintió y fingió miedo. "Bueno, bueno... Ya me voy"

"Más te vale. Nos vemos más tarde", dijo ella, espantándolo con una mano

Spencer se quitó la ropa estéril y las echó en el bote de reciclaje, antes de encontrarse con Truan en la salida.

"¡Hey, Truan!" le dijo, luego estrechó la mano del italiano

"Buenos días, Dr. Reid. ¿Cómo están ellas?" -preguntó, mirando a través de la ventana

"Están cada día mejor" Reid miró hacia las chicas de nuevo

Truan podía percibir el alivio en la voz del delgado hombre, y también el cansancio

"Salió de su habitación, antes que yo llegara. Creo que todavía no está en condiciones de andar rodando sola en esa silla de ruedas." Truan le explicó, en referencia a Jaye

"¿Quieres ir a decírselo tú?... ¡Adelante!," Spencer sonrió al hombre musculoso frente a él. "Yo no se lo voy a decir, sinceramente"

Truan le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo. Ambos la conocían bastante bien. "Te ves acabado, Dr. Reid, ¿no crees que es mejor si te vas a descansar?"

A Spencer le gustaba que Truan se empeñara en utilizar su título. Y también era consciente de la creciente atracción que el enfermero sentía por Jaye. Pensaba que lo mas sano era mantener una respetuosa distancia entre él y el otro hombre.

Asintió antes de responder. "Ese es el plan. Pero espero volver más tarde"

"Por supuesto", respondió Truan

"Hazla comer" le ordenó Reid, dándole una palmada en el hombro a manera de despedida

"Por supuesto", dijo Truan de nuevo. Después, se volvió para mirar a Jaye a través del cristal. Se quedó allí, observándola con su bebé en brazos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con el estrés, pero sí mucho con la forma cómo se sentía sobre la mujer en silla de ruedas: _"Dios, ¿qué habría hecho yo si ella hubiese muerto?" pensó._ Se hizo la promesa de no dejar que nada le ocurriera porque, en el fondo, Truan sabía que la amaba. Él no quería admitirlo en voz alta. Y no estaba seguro si algún día podría actuar en consecuencia… Pero estaba seguro de sus sentimientos… La amaba.

* * *

Spencer se detuvo en su camino a la entrada. JJ salió a su encuentro envuelta en un manto suave y esponjoso, y con una taza de café humeante en la mano. Se acercó de puntillas y lo besó.

Spencer pensó que nunca había sido recibido por alguien tan amorosamente... y Dios, olía tan bien. "Mmmm", murmuró, tomando un sorbo y enroscando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amada.

JJ deslizó sus dos brazos alrededor de él, sonriéndole. "Jaye te envió a casa, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", admitió. "¿Cómo sabes?"

"Nos comunicamos, mi amor" ella dijo.

"Y yo no tengo forma de escapar de ustedes dos, ¿no?" Él respondió, besándola en la parte superior de la cabeza a medida que avanzaban hacia el interior de la casa.

"No" le acarició el pecho. "¿Cómo está Annabelle?"

"¿Cómo sabes…?" Spencer recordó entonces que él le había dicho el día anterior el nombre que Jaye había escogido para la bebé. "Ahh, está bien, es una guerrera y se está poniendo más fuerte cada día. ¿Vas a verla hoy?"

"Después del trabajo, al cual iré, luego de dejarte a ti metido en la cama"

"¡¿Meterme en la cama, Jennifer?!… Tengo que ir a trabajar, sino Hotch…"

"Hotch entiende ", terminó ella. "Nadie te está presionando para que vayas a la oficina, Spence. Si te necesitamos, te estaremos llamando… Te quedaste toda la noche con la bebé, ¿no?"

Él respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

"¿Cómo crees que podrás rendir en el trabajo después de pasar toda la noche en vela?... ¿Eh?"

JJ lo estaba viendo con sus enormes ojos azules y él sentía como si pudiera nadar en ellos. _¡Dios es hermosa! Y tiene razón._ Spencer se aferró a su taza, tomando otro sorbo mientras dejó que lo llevara a la habitación. "Bueno, tal vez unas horas" acordó con ella

"Mmm-hmm..." JJ tenía una idea de cómo ayudarlo a dormir

Le quitó la taza de las manos y la puso sobre la mesita de noche, luego comenzó a ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa. Plantó pequeños besos en su clavícula mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Sus labios se movieron por el pecho mientras desabrochó los botones, a continuación, se arrodilló para bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones. Spencer enterró sus manos en el cabello dorado de ella e hizo un ruido suave antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás… Ella le estaba dejando claro que no iría a ninguna parte en el corto plazo.

Spencer pensó que, más tarde, tendría tiempo para contarle… En un rato… ... Luego de un par de segundos más, su mente ya no fue capaz de hilvanar ningún pensamiento coherente.

* * *

(*) **ACLARATORIA DE LA TRADUCCIÓN:**

El nombre que originalmente fue dado a la bebé Turner-Reid es **WILLOW BELLE** , pero esa combinación de palabras (en nuestro idioma) no tiene ningún sentido ni expresa el significado que la autora desea proyectar, y que es (además) un guiño a su nombre de autor (ByWillowy), por lo tanto, considerando los capítulos precedentes y las referencias a los nombres con letra "A" que le gustaban a Jaye, he modificado el nombre de la pequeña al de: **ANNABELLE** , que de acuerdo con su Origen Francés, tiene el siguiente significado:

 **ANNABELLE:** Variante del nombre hebreo Channah, que significa "gracia" o "favor" y del nombre francés Belle, que significa "bella". También puede ser del nombre francés antiguo Amabel, que significa "encantadora". Lo cual sería una adaptación ajustada del significado de **WILLOW** (Esbelta, agraciada, encantadora) y **BELLE** (que se conserva igual)

De nuevo, hacemos esta modificación SOLO con la intención de enriquecer el relato y adaptarlo a nuestro idioma y sin ánimo alguno de contrariar el espíritu, propósito y razón de la historia original.


	31. Cena

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 31/37**

 **.:*Cena*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

Como les advertí… Llegamos al cenit del: **Fantasy/Romance**

* * *

 **"** **Cierto es que no hay ningún afecto tan puramente angelical como el del padre a una hija. En el amor a nuestras esposas está el deseo; a nuestros hijos, la ambición; pero en el amor a nuestras hijas hay algo que las palabras no pueden expresar"**

 ** _JOSEPH ADDISON, escritor y político inglés_**

* * *

"Sé lo que Anna está pensando", dijo Spencer antes de tomar un sorbo de café

"Qué tú, ¿qué?" Preguntó JJ para aclarar, su cucharilla encima de la crema del pastel que estaba a punto de comer

"Que sé lo que Anna piensa, lo que siente… Es casi como si pudiera hablarme directamente, dentro de mi cabeza" Spencer se sentó a la mesa con JJ, en el pequeño restaurante que tanto les gustaba, cuando fueron a comer algo antes de regresar al hospital

"Quieres decir... ¿Literalmente?" JJ lo miró con recelo

"¡Sí!" se encogió de hombros. "No tengo una explicación científica para el fenómeno JJ, pero es verdad. Y es bastante difícil de ignorar"

"Spencer, tienes que estar bromeando…" puso la cucharilla del postre a un lado y sacudió la cabeza, luego lo miró a la cara con los ojos bien abierto. Al darse cuenta que él hablaba en serio le dijo "…Pero, sí esto es real, entonces... No sólo no deberías ignorarlo… Tendríamos que pensar que es una especie de _milagro…_ ¡Dios!" él tenía su completa atención y ella estaba un poco aturdida por su revelación

"Lo sé. Mira, vamos a mantener esto entre nosotros… Por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que todo el mundo empiece a hacerme preguntas o conjeturas al respecto", le pidió. "Lo único que sé es que sentí su dolor y el terror mientras estaba naciendo, y cada vez que la sostengo, es... Es casi como si fuéramos una sola persona, siento lo que ella siente, sé lo que llama su atención… Puedo calmarla, también. Nunca he sentido nada igual"

JJ estiró su mano para agarrar la de él, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. "Spence... Eso es... Increíble. Pero si de algo te sirve… No me sorprende, al menos no como _creo_ que debería sorprenderme… Quiero decir... Pienso que si existe alguien en el mundo capaz de desarrollar la habilidad de conectarse con otro ser humano a ese nivel… Ese eres tú, mi amor… Eres un genio, Spence, un milagro ambulante"

"Gracias, gracias… _Creo…_ Y te amo por pensar así, pero no soy ningún milagro, JJ… Esto no lo he hecho yo" respondió

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No creo que haya sido yo quien logró conectar con ella, pienso que se trata de Annabelle… Es ella quien lo está haciendo… Es como si tuviese la habilidad de comunicarse conmigo y yo sólo actúo como una antena receptora"

JJ asintió. "O quizá se trate de ambos, de manera simultánea, mi amor… ¿Cómo planeas descifrarlo?"

"No lo sé todavía. Todo lo que sé es que es real y que está ahí... Y lo está utilizando. He estado trabajando en la manera de enfocarlo desde que nació. Pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo canalizar esta ¿ _facultad?..._ No es como si existiera una enciclopedia con un tratado sobre poderes telepáticos nacidos del nexo de padres e hijos"

"Es cierto... ¿Y sólo te pasa con Anna?" Preguntó JJ

Él asintió. "De acuerdo con mi experiencia… ¡Sí!"

"Vamos a probar. Inténtalo conmigo" JJ cerró los ojos y pensó en la más poderosa sensación que podía pensar y la canalizó directamente en él

Spencer sonrió y alcanzó a tocar su cara. "No tengo que ser un adivino para saber en lo que estás pensando, hermosa"

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. "Tienes razón, soy muy transparente cuando se trata de ti, ¿verdad?" Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa

"Si, lo eres", respondió, "y no... Nunca he experimentado esto antes. Con nadie más. Sólo con mi hija"

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"No lo sé. Nada. Es decir, hasta ahora sólo quiero que sea una parte de lo que somos el uno al otro... De cómo somos el uno para el otro, ¿sabes? Y... me da miedo de cómo puede reaccionar Jaye… Podría ponerse…"

"¿Celosa?" JJ terminó por él

"Quizá" él respondió con sinceridad. "O tal vez podría asustarse... Y querer separarnos"

"Bueno, está bien. No veo necesidad de decirle a Jaye a menos que esto comience a afectar a Anna de forma negativa... Aunque, sinceramente, no puedo ver cómo estar conectada con tus maravillosos pensamientos y sentimientos pueda ser perjudicial para ella"

"Estoy preocupado por el trabajo, JJ. Estoy preocupado por protegerla de lo que vemos todos los días. No sé hasta dónde llega esto. ¿Y cuando ella empiece a hablar?... ¿Será posible que pueda escucharla?... O se trata sólo de sus sentimientos… ¡Rayos!" miró hacia abajo. "Ojalá y el profesor Xavier realmente existiera. Él sería un experto." Spencer sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba

JJ le apretó la mano. "Lo sé, cariño. Tú y Anna podrán descubrir el alcance de este don que tienen. Sólo ve lentamente, un paso a la vez"

Él le devolvió el apretón. "¿Siempre has sido así de inteligente?"

"Bueno, amar a un genio tiene sus recompensas", bromeó, a continuación, una idea se le ocurrió: "¡Oh!, así que era esto lo que querías decir cuando me dijiste que se habían acabado tus pesadillas" ella preguntó

"Sí. Venían de Anna, también. Estaba dentro de mi cabeza, conmigo... Influenciando mis sueños"

JJ se recostó. "Guau"

"Lo sé. Yo no lo vi en el momento, pero era ella. Pobre angelito... No sabía... Ella, ella no puede evitarlo"

"¿Puedes sentirla en este momento?" Preguntó JJ

"En realidad no, pero... Hay algo ahí, como si yo sé que está ahí, pero es más débil. Cuando estoy en la misma habitación o en el mismo edificio con ella... Llena mi cabeza"

JJ asintió. "Bueno, eso nos lleva a pensar que la cercanía hace más fuerte el nexo… Por lo que podríamos concluir que hay algo con la proximidad física… ¿Crees que ella te siente a ti también?"

"Hasta cierto punto creo que es así… Quiero decir, he sido capaz de calmarla, como te he mencionado antes. Y no sé hasta qué punto la alteran mis sentimientos. Ella no me lo puede decir"

"Bueno, tal vez es como cualquier otra habilidad... Tendrás que ir afinándola con el tiempo. Spencer, ¿te das cuenta de que esto podría significar que ella heredó tu mismo nivel intelectual?... Quizá sea un genio como tú"

"Lo sé, y ya que el coeficiente intelectual no se aprende, sino que se nace con él… Tal vez sea un genio certificable… Y no tengo forma de probar su intelecto, al menos no hasta que ella sea capaz de comunicarse." Miró el tablero de la mesa y frunció el ceño

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, amor?" Preguntó JJ

Spencer levantó la cabeza para mirarla de lleno, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas "Jennifer yo no le deseo esto a nadie, y mucho menos a mi propia hija. Mi infancia fue... menos que idea"

JJ agarró sus dos manos sobre la mesa y las apretó con fuerza. "Spence, mírame, escúchame," ella levantó las cejas y bloqueó su mirada con la de ella. "Ahora es diferente, lo sé. Hay políticas de tolerancia cero sobre el acoso escolar... Y los padres, maestros, e incluso los niños son más conscientes. Bebé, no vamos a dejar que nada le suceda a Anna, lo sabes, ¿no? Ella va a tener una experiencia muy diferente a la tuya. Yo de verdad detesto pensar en lo que te pasó cuando eras un pequeño... Pero... ¡Mírate!… Gracias a la suma total de experiencias que viviste, eres quien eres… Spencer, no hay una sola cosa que cambiaría de ti. Ni una sola... Y cariño, ella no va a tener que lidiar con una madre esquizofrénica, o el abandono de un padre… Su vida será maravillosa, todos nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerla maravillosa para Anna"

Él asintió, secándose rápidamente sus ojos. "Bueno, sí... Sí, ya sé que tienes razón"

"¿Has estado cargando con esto desde que lo descubriste?, ¿no es así?" Preguntó, su voz suave y llena de simpatía

"¿A quién más podría contárselo? Sólo tú me entenderías. Y quería saber lo que estaba pasando, antes de hablarlo contigo. Además, no tenía forma de saber si se trataba de algo temporal. ¿Qué pasa si comenzaba a decírselo a todos y de repente, ya no había ninguna conexión?... Todos iban a pensar que soy un idiota, aparte que no ayudaría en nada a mi hija"

La camarera se acercó con la factura y se levantaron de la mesa al mismo tiempo. Spencer pagó la cuenta y sostuvo la puerta para ella cuando salieron del establecimiento. Con el aire frío de la noche, JJ deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de él, quien la atrajo estrechamente a su cuerpo y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. Caminaron hasta el coche, abrazados.

JJ dijo: "Bien, sea lo que sea que venga con esto, lo averiguaremos juntos, Dr. Reid"

"Lo haremos. Y creo que no tiene sentido que nadie más lo sepa, por el momento. Tomaremos las decisiones cuando sean necesarias… Y esa es la parte más difícil para mí… No saber qué hacer. Cuando se trata de una ecuación que puede tener múltiples soluciones, es imposible hacer conjeturas, sin el peligro de adjudicar un valor errado a la variable x"

"¿Estás hablando de tu hija como si se tratara de un problema matemático, Spence?" JJ lo interrumpió para burlarse

"¡Creo que en cierto modo la he visto así!... Demonios, ni siquiera ha cumplido un mes y ya he fracasado como padre" él la miró, horrorizado

Ella se echó a reír. "¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto… Eres el peor papá del mundo… Sólo los padres horribles pasan 18 horas del día abrazando a su hija, sin siquiera dejarla en su cuna para ir a comer o dormir… Por supuesto que sí, Spence… Lo que tú has hecho es la definición del peor papá en el universo, ¡haha!"

Miró hacia abajo, sonriendo a su pesar. ¿Qué habría hecho sin ella? Tenía una forma especial de mantener las cosas en perspectiva, de aligerarle sus cargas y preocupaciones, aunque la situación fuera muy seria.

"Te amo, JJ." dijo simplemente.

"También te amo." ella respondió.


	32. Adaptacion

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por** **ByWillowy** ***:.**

 **Capítulo 32/37**

 **.:*Adaptación*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **Un hijo es una pregunta que le hacemos al destino.**

 ** _José María Pemán_**

* * *

Spencer buscó en el estante superior del armario una cánula nueva para el suministro de oxígeno de Anna, le molestaba que la enfermera no se hubiese dado cuenta que necesitaba un cambio. Entonces, recordó que Annabelle acababa de hacérselo saber a él y decidió que no iba a juzgar a la mujer. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba en la UCI neonatal y era su obligación comprobarla, él se quejó.

Se detuvo por un minuto y se maravilló ante el nivel de sofisticación que había alcanzado su comunicación con su hija, y en tan sólo unas semanas. Era casi natural, ella reaccionaba a su presencia en el momento mismo que la percibía y él respondía a su pregunta silenciosa con un tranquilizador "aquí estoy"

Anna comenzó a quejarse, cuando Jaye la puso sobre su hombro y le empezó a dar suaves palmaditas en la espalda, al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo en que la balanceaba. Spencer las miró y, con cierto dejo de irritación en su voz, le dijo "no hagas eso, Jaye"

"¿No hacer qué?" ella respondió, copiando su tono molesto

"No la mezas así de rápido", le dijo, "…y ella no quiere que palmees su espalda en este momento"

"¿Cómo sabes?" Dijo Jaye. "Soy su madre y…"

"Y yo soy su padre", respondió, más fuerte de lo que quería. "Dámela" se acercó para tomar Anna de los brazos de Jaye

Jaye lo miró con ojos enormes, sorprendida, pero se la entregó. Anna había captado la agitación de Spencer, y había comenzado a llorar... Hasta que él la sostuvo.

Él había proyectado sobre ella pensamientos cálidos, amorosos y de tranquilidad, de la mejor manera que pudo, con los ojos cerrados. Anna enterró su pequeña cara contra su cuello, y el llanto pasó a convertirse en suspiros satisfechos.

Jaye se los quedó viendo. "¿Cómo haces eso? ¡Cada vez!... Spencer, te juro que creo que hay algo que haces y que no me estás diciendo, y es mejor que comiences a hablar… ¿Acaso te leíste todos los libros que existen sobre bebés?

¿Cómo demonios sabes siempre lo que quiere?"

"Baja la voz, por favor, Jaye...", dijo, en tono de susurro. Acarició con su cara la parte superior de la suave cabeza de su hija, y le murmuró un ligero "shhhh" mientras paseaba por ahí con ella.

Al darse la vuelta, sus ojos volvieron a Jaye, sentada en la mecedora, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con recelo. Las cejas de la mujer se alzaron, exigiéndole una respuesta. Con un suspiro contestó "es sólo intuición", bajó la vista para que ella no pudiera ver que mentía.

"¡Mentiroso!", le dijo "dime lo que sabes, _genio_ "

"No sé nada, Jaye, de verdad lo siento" él le devolvió la mirada, más irritado aún. Ellos habían estado chocando mucho más en los últimos días, el verse todo el tiempo en la UCI unido a la precaria salud de Anna estaba cercenando su relación, normalmente cooperativa.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. Ya era bastante duro saber que no se recuperaba tan rápido como deseaba, y que no podía regresar a su práctica profesional… Estaba hasta la coronilla de estar metida en este lugar. Lo único que quería era llevarse a casa a su hija y empezar a vivir su vida de nuevo. Esto no era vivir. Jaye estaba furiosa. Y en este momento, estaba furiosa con Spencer, sentía que lo odiaba: Él con su mente brillante y su afinidad natural para con su bebé… Demonios…

Se trasladó a la silla de ruedas y la hizo girar. "Me voy a mi celda, por si alguien decide necesitarme. Alguna vez _"_

Spencer ladeó la cabeza y la vio marcharse, su rabia se evaporó en un segundo. Sabía que ella estaba tratando... Y no contaba con su conexión con Anna… Ni siquiera sabía al respecto… Él, sencillamente, no estaba dispuesto a decírselo a nadie, de momento. Miró a Anna cuando la sintió revolotear por su mente otra vez, y la besó en la cabecita _"aquí estoy, aquí estoy..."_ pensó mientras sonreía y transmitía el amor en su corazón directamente a su pequeña mente perfecta.

* * *

Truan estaba de pie en el pasillo, hablando con el médico de Jaye cuando la vio aproximarse velozmente, en la silla de ruedas. Ella trató de evitar mirarlo, pero él ya había visto las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se excusó con el doctor y la siguió hasta su habitación.

"No empieces, Truan." Jaye le advirtió. "No estoy de humor", dijo mientras se metía en su cama y se recostaba dándole la espalda

Truan sabía de dónde venía. También sabía que ella y el Dr. Reid no estaban en los mejores términos desde hacía días. Miró la espalda de la pequeña mujer y se dio cuenta de los nudos de tensión acumulados en sus hombros… Estaba de su lado… Se sentía mal por lo que estaba viviendo

Se acercó a la cama, con ganas de alargar la mano y tocarla, masajearle los hombros, _quizá_... _...abrazarla... pensó_. Miró su mano extendida, a sólo pulgadas de su espalda y se sacudió los pensamientos - y deseos-, entonces dijo "¿cómo está la _bambina?"_ Mantuvo su voz baja

"¡Oh!, ¡ella está genial! Mientras esté en los brazos de Spencer, ¡ella está simplemente perfecta!" Jaye respondió, su voz amarga y cargada de lágrimas

Truan la entendía. Se había dado cuenta de la extraña -y silenciosa- relación que Spencer parecía estar desarrollando con Anna, y su corazón estaba con Jaye por sentirse excluida. Él sabía que ella había estado luchando para encontrar su propia conexión con la bebé, y el hecho de que Spencer la construyera casi sin ningún esfuerzo se había convertido en un nuevo rechazo con el Jaye tenía que lidiar.

El enfermero caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó en el borde. Jaye mantuvo su mirada perdida, dejando que sus lágrimas se derramaran sobre la almohada. Esta vez se arriesgó a tocarla, con su pulgar limpió las manchas de lágrima en la mejilla de la mujer. "Vas a encontrar la forma de conectar con ella. No siempre es fácil, pero lo harás", le aseguró

"¿Cómo sabes?," dijo ella. "Tú no tienes… Espera, ¿tienes hijos?" preguntó sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de no saber

Truan la miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas y asintió. "Tengo", le dijo, y un brillo iluminó su mirada. "Un pequeño que vive con su madre en España. Tiene ocho años"

Jaye por un momento se olvidó de su propia miseria y se dejó ganar por la curiosidad. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Vicente. Lo veo a menudo. Su madre lo trae, o voy a verlo"

Jaye se recostó sobre su espalda, intrigada. "¡Qué bonito!... ¿Y por qué yo no estaba enterada de esto?"

Truan mostró su muy rara pero deslumbrante sonrisa para decir "nunca has preguntado. Y he tratado de mantener las cosas lo más profesionalmente posible, ¿sabes? Hablar de mi familia no parecía... prudente"

"Rayos" Jaye hizo una mueca. "Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa. Por lo menos, eso es lo que creo" fue su turno de extender la mano y tocarlo. Lo acarició en el antebrazo

Él cubrió su mano con la suya, acariciándola a su vez y dándole un pequeño apretón. "Me gustaría verlo más seguido pero su marido es del tipo celoso y no la deja venir mucho aquí… Sola"

"¿Así que usted no están juntos?" No le gustaba cómo su voz subió al final de esa pregunta

"¡No!" Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, de espaldas a Jaye

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? No puedes dejarme así, sin contarme la historia completa, ¿no?... A ver… Dime… ¿Por qué se separaron?" se sentó, mostrando su sincero interés

Se mantuvo de espaldas a ella, y abrió los brazos cuando dijo "no hay mucho que decir, Jaye. Ella me engañó con este tipo, y me divorcié de ella. Vicente tenía solo un año para ese tiempo. Un día llegué a casa y encontré a mi hijo en su cuna… Mientras que su madre estaba en la cama con el hombre que ahora es su marido… ¡En nuestra cama! Salí de la casa, contraté a un abogado, y nunca miré hacia atrás." Al cabo se volvió hacia Jaye. "Una historia muy común. Y nada fascinante, me temo", dijo, en voz baja.

Jaye podía ver el dolor latente en los ojos de Truan. Lamentó en ese instante el haberle pedido que le contara. Quería consolarlo de alguna manera, pero no sabía qué decir. Era difícil para ella imaginar que una mujer se atreviera a serle infiel a un hombre que era como él... Dios era tan… Ella se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema para no terminar su pensamiento.

"Umh... bien… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos ajedrez?" trató de cubrirse alcanzando el tablero

"Si, juguemos" él respondió. Se sentó en la cama frente a ella, en sus posiciones habituales, un ritual común que disipaba el dolor

… … …

"Así que… Cuando finalmente me liberen de aquí, ¿irás a casa con nosotras?... ¿Verdad?" ella pregunto.

Truan levantó la vista del tablero de ajedrez. "No, Jaye. Permaneceré con ustedes hasta que ambas sean enviadas a casa, pero a partir de ahí, tengo que cumplir con otros pacientes…"

Jaye estaba conmocionada, ni siquiera se le ocurrió que él no iba a quedarse con ellas. "¿Cómo?" alzó la voz, interrumpiéndolo. "¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Truan? Todavía voy a necesitarte cuando salga de aquí. No estoy completamente recuperada, y que tal si a Anna le pasa algo... Quiero decir... No puedes abandonarnos así sin más"

Estaba realmente sorprendido y halagado con su apasionada reacción, pero necesitaba razonar con ella. "Siempre estaré sólo a una llamada telefónica de distancia. El Dr. Reid no quiere que mi partida cause una tensión emocional en ti o en la niña… Y por eso hemos hablado que él estará siempre disponible para apoyarlas, también… Además, no hay espacio para mí en tu casa, Jaye, siempre supiste que esto sería temporal"

"Spencer se la mantiene demasiado ocupado como para estar disponible en todo momento… Y sí, sí, por supuesto que yo sabía que en algún punto tendrías que marcharte, pero... pero... ¿Ahora? ¡No,no! ¡No tan pronto! Han pasado tantas cosas y las has pasado con nosotras... Sé que tienes otros pacientes… pero yo… Nosotras…" Miró hacia abajo y corrió su vista hacia adelante y atrás. _Oh, esto no era posible, no, no… No podía ser_

Truan vio lo angustiada que se había puesto y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser el causante. Se acercó y tocó su mano de nuevo. La cabeza de Jaye se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos. "Nosotros no tenemos que discutir esto, ahora mismo, Jaye. Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a algún acuerdo. Por favor, no te sientas mal", le dijo con preocupación

Impulsivamente, Jaye movió el tablero de ajedrez de entre los dos y cerró la distancia que los separaba, atrapándolo con la guardia baja al rodearlo en un abrazo. Ella nunca antes lo había abrazado, a pesar de que la había llevado cargada incontables veces… Pero nunca así… Esto era diferente...

"Truan," susurró ella, al sentir sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor, estrechándola con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien estando así… Tan natural.

Jaye fijó sus ojos en los hermosos y carnosos labios de él y se sintió atraído por ellos... Más cerca...

Apenas se rozaron sus bocas y sintió como si el fuego los quemara en una llama deliciosamente cálida e incandescente. A continuación, se entregó al más profundo besó: Apasionado, intenso, con los brazos masculinos apretados alrededor de ella en un abrazo desesperado y febril… Un deseo largamente contenido… y negado.

… … …

Ninguno de ellos notó al delgado Dr. Reid de pie en la puerta, aún en su bata de hospital, observándolos y de brazos cruzados.


	33. Agregados

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por** **ByWillowy** ***:.**

 **Capítulo 33/37**

 **.:*Agregados*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **El pequeño mundo de la niñez con su entorno familiar es un modelo del mundo. Cuanto más intensamente le forma el carácter la familia, el niño se adaptará mejor al mundo.**

 ** _Carl Jung_**

* * *

JJ se acercó y se paró a un lado de Spencer. Ella se fijó en su leve sonrisa y miró a la habitación. Copió su postura de brazos cruzados y susurró "¿crees que saben que estamos aquí?"

"No" le respondió a susurros también

"¿Nos hacemos notar?" Dijo JJ.

"¡No!" susurró de nuevo y se inclinó para plantar un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza rubia. "Hola, hermosa"

Ella sonrió y le tomó la mano, a continuación se alejaron de la puerta. "¡Lo sabía!"

"¿En serio?"

"Mira, cuando yo estaba donando sangre para ella, él lo admitió. Estaba sentado mirándola, sosteniendo su mano mientras estaba en coma. No me hizo falta otra declaración," ella le explicó

"Eh. ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?"

"Pensé que te habías dado cuenta... O que Jaye te diría, en último caso"

"Truan es un buen hombre, pero no es muy... profesional, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ajá!… Y esto lo dice uno de los dos agentes del FBI que trabajan en un mismo equipo y se enamoraron por el camino, ¿eh?" inclinó la cabeza en dirección de él y le sonrió.

"Pasa todo el tiempo, ¿no?" Él rio. "Una vez más eres… La voz de la razón" Se encogió de hombros. "¿Quieres ir a ver a Anna?"

"Es por lo que vine", dijo y deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de él. "¿Te molesta eso?" se refería a la inminente atracción de su ex con su enfermero

"No, en absoluto. Sólo me sorprendió un poco. Pero era algo lógico. Han convivido bajo el mismo techo durante los últimos siete meses, las probabilidades eran: Uno, que se odiaran y dos, que se enamoraran… Me tranquiliza que, al menos, sé quién es él y que estoy seguro de que se preocupa por el bienestar de Anna… Y Morgan estará encantado de que tal vez Truan deje de coquetear con García" iban caminando abrazados por el pasillo, y no pudieron evitar la risa tras el comentario final

… … …

A medida que se acercaban a la UCI, Spencer empezó a sentir la etérea presencia de Anna en su mente. "Ella está despierta", anunció, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

"Me encanta cómo eres capaz de saberlo, a pesar de que estamos a unos cinco metros de su habitación"

"Yo también"

"Quiero abrazarla primero, Spence. Tú la sostienes todo el tiempo"

"Sí, sí...", dijo, recogiendo Anna y mirándola a sus ojos color avellana, tan similares a los propios.

Él había empezado a experimentar con ella... Repetía palabras en su mente para que su hija empezara a asociarlas con personas o emociones. Hasta ahora no había conseguido que ella le devolviera alguna palabra, pero insistía en señalar las cosas –o personas- para facilitarles su identificación… Y para que ambos pudieran comunicarse mejor. Creía que esto no dañaba en nada a su niña y, de momento, no se había permitido agregar a su "vocabulario" alguna palabra o emoción negativa.

 _La palabra que Spencer tenía para identificar a JJ era "hermosa", y la transmitió a Anna cuando se la ponía en los brazos._

Anna miró a la rubia y metió un pequeño puño en la boca, haciendo contacto visual y pequeños sonidos de gorgoteo. Spencer sintió el agrado de la pequeña por estar en brazos de JJ, y también se dio cuenta que a su hija le gustaba el rostro de la mujer que la sostenía.

JJ la cargó casi una hora, la mecía de tiempo en tiempo y le tarareaba canciones de cuna de su infancia o de cuando Henry era un bebé. Spencer podía sentir el placer que Anna experimentaba al escucharla. Su hija estaba tranquila y callada, como si disfrutara de la compañía y del momento. Él estaba sentado ahí, viendo todo y pensando en lo afortunado que era.

En un momento que pensó en pedirle a JJ que se la dejara alzar, cambió de opinión al ver cómo Anna estiró un poco la mano y le tocó la cara a la rubia. JJ se apoyó en el dulce tacto de la bebé, y sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 _"_ Spence...", susurró.

"¡Estoy viendo!", Susurró también, con el corazón hinchado _._ Él pensó para Anna su aprobación y su amor, mientras que ella se aferró a las emociones que venían de su padre

Spencer se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la mano de JJ. Fue sin duda la conexión más real y hermosa que jamás había experimentado. Ellos tres, en una habitación de hospital… Su familia... Sólo siendo, familia.

Le molestaba saber que tendría que volver a trabajar a tiempo completo en breve y no podría darse el lujo de pasar todo el tiempo que ahora disfrutaba con su hija. También sabía que entre todos iban a colaborar para que Annabelle tuviera la mejor de las atenciones… Pero no podía evitarlo, sentía algo de celos de las personas que estarían con ella cuando él no pudiera.

Soluciones vendría, se dijo, y de momento se deleitó con el milagro perfecto que acunaba. Odiaba tener que estar lejos de ella, y sintió la certeza que ya nunca más tendría que enfrentarse solo a la vida… La tenía a ella y ella lo tenía a él, en un vínculo que sería eterno.

* * *

Anna continuó avanzando y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, llegó el día en que debía ir a casa. Jaye recibió el visto bueno del doctor días antes, y no podía estar más contenta con la noticia sobre su hija. Truan continuó sorprendiéndola de formas insospechadas y maravillosas, día con día, y su relación también iba viento en popa.

Después de un comienzo difícil, el acuerdo de custodia con Spencer se hizo de la forma más equitativa posible, cada padre se ocuparía de Annabelle más o menos por la mitad del tiempo. Jaye la cuidaría cada vez que él estuviera fuera de la ciudad (que era a menudo), y él la tendría el resto del tiempo. Fue un arreglo sencillo, fácil de manejar y poniendo el bienestar de la pequeña por encima de todos. El equipo y Truan fueron tomados en cuenta, por igual, todos estaban enganchados con ella… Algo tenía esa niña que enamoraba a todos los que la rodeaban.

Spencer también descubrió que Anna había comenzado a darse cuenta que la conexión que tenía con él era única, y que no sucedía con otra persona. Al principio se asustaba cuando estaba lejos de él, pero su papá se empeñó en transmitirle pensamientos de aceptación hacia los demás, al tiempo que le aseguraba que todos la querían bien, tanto como él mismo la amaba. Y así fue como comenzó a permitir a otros que la cuidaran y a establecer calificativos, o más bien: emociones, que se identificaban con cada una de las personas a su alrededor.

Ella era una bebé seria, rara vez exigente, sobre todo tranquila, sus ojos siempre observando el mundo.

Para cuando cumplió seis meses, Anna y su padre habían desarrollado una especie de lenguaje, y se comunicaban de forma fluida y casi constante.

Spencer había luchado para levantar barreras mentales que la protegieran de los horrores de su medio de vida, pero ella parecía ser capaz de derribarlas a voluntad. La había logrado detener antes de que viera las cosas realmente terribles de su trabajo, pero no sabía de otro recurso para evitar que llegara a esos espacios de su mente, más que un regaño severo (que no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a ser respetado dada la innata curiosidad de su pequeña).

Hasta ahora había sido obediente, no le gustaba sentir enojado a su papá y él percibía de ella una necesidad de agradarle siempre. Ya habría tiempo para aprender otras maneras de protegerla, al fin y al cabo, no existía un manual del cual aprender, le tocaría hacerlo juntos.

* * *

Jaye y Truan eran visitantes frecuentes del hogar de JJ y Spencer, se juntaban cada vez que el tiempo y la rutina lo permitían, para ver una película o tener una partida de ajedrez nocturna. Penélope o Rossi de vez en cuando se les unían.

Pen y su novio estaban en una especie de ruptura en este momento. Las cosas llegaron a su fin cuando Penélope sintió que Kevin se estaba poniendo muy serio, por lo cual ella y Morgan tenían más tiempo para venir a visitarlos. Jaye siempre se hizo algunas preguntas acerca de la relación que había entre Pen y Derek... Obviamente se querían y respetaban mucho, pero nunca entendió por qué esta relación no se había profundizado en algún punto.

Decidió hablarlo con Spencer.

"No tengo ni idea" respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Bueno... ¿Y nunca te han dicho algo de eso? Morgan, por lo menos?" ella insistió

"Nop. Y ninguno de nosotros jamás se ha metido en sus asuntos. Nosotros los vemos coquetear de ida y vuelta, ellos dicen que es solo por diversión y nadie les dice lo contrario… Pero si te soy sincero, me parecería bien si se juntan… Aunque no creo… Morgan es del tipo de salir con todas y a ninguna la toma en serio"

"Sí, pero todos sus momentos importantes son con ella: Vacaciones, tiempo libre, espectáculos, charlas... Y cada vez que Kevin intenta consolidar algo, ella rompe con él. ¿No crees que está esperando por Derek?" presionó

"No lo se… Son los mejores amigos del mundo" Spencer se encogió de hombros otra vez

Jaye no estaba tan segura. "Bueno, yo creo que están enamorados"

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?" sugirió

"¡Pregúntale tú!" ella le respondió

"¡De ninguna manera! Los conozco hace años, y no estoy interesado en meterme en sus asuntos a estas alturas… Tú también eres su amiga, pregúntale y ya"

"No ayudas en nada", se quejó

"¡No es asunto mío!" Se defendió

"Morgan es como tu hermano, ¿y piensas que no es asunto tuyo?"

"Uf, Jaye, suelta el hueso. Si Morgan quiere hablar del tema conmigo, me buscará, él sabe que estoy aquí y que lo escucharé, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es suficientemente para nosotros"

Jaye lo miró, exasperada, antes de dar vuelta y salir. "¡Hombres!"

Spencer la vio marcharse y le dio una media sonrisa. "¡Ustedes nos aman!" le gritó antes de perderla de vista


	34. Revelacion

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy *:.**

 **Capítulo 34/37**

 **.:*Revelación*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio.**

 ** _Paulo Coelho_**

* * *

Derek Morgan se estiró en la cama más lujosa en la que había despertado jamás. A pesar que la habitación no tenía cortinas, su reloj interno le decía que era hora de levantarse. Ellos tenían que encontrarse con Hotch en una hora... Más o menos.

Amaba Las Vegas. Pese a que los casos que los trajeron aquí fueron algunos de los peores… Aun así le gustaba ciudad: El patio de juegos de la gente adulta, era como solía llamarla. Y no estaba equivocado.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente. Convenientemente habían conseguido un caso aquí, justo cuando ella había dicho sí... Finalmente, había dejado de jugar y llegado al punto de: Habla ahora o calla para siempre. Derek acarició la banda de oro en su dedo anular izquierdo y sonrió. Nunca había habido ninguna otra opción, sólo ella… Y se sentía... Completo.

Se dio la vuelta, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la mujer dormida a su lado, su calor, su olor... Todo en ella era tan perfectamente familiar y hermoso. Él susurró al oído de su esposa, "Baby Girl, despierta… Tenemos que irnos"

"Mmmm", dijo ella, alargó la mano para volver a ronronear antes de alcanzar su cuello. "Prométeme que así es como vamos a despertar cada mañana… Excepto por la parte de «tenemos que irnos»..." se giró para mirar a su hombre a la cara: Su hermoso, maravilloso héroe... Suyo...Su Derek, su esposo.

Él sonrió y la besó, atrayéndola hacia él. "Oh, siempre preciosa..."

Penélope respiró profundamente cuando sus cálidos labios encontraron su garganta... _Tenian tanto tiempo perdido que recuperar…_ Ahora que estaban aquí ella no podía creer que les había tomado tanto tiempo para decir "sí". ¿Cómo podían haber pensado que podría haber alguien más? Siempre habían sido el uno para el otro, siempre se habían amado de forma perfecta e incondicional, y ahora era oficial. En este momento, sabía que era la mujer más feliz del planeta Tierra.

Podrían llegar un poco tarde... Al menos por una vez.

* * *

"Espera, mi amada, hay algo que tengo que contarte", Truan le dijo a Jaye cuando se levantó del sofá a ver Anna.

Ellos habían tenido una noche dulce, de acuerdo a las preferencias de Jaye: Solos los dos, la música suave, el baile lento… Besos y caricias…

Pero la urgencia en su voz la puso en estado de alerta y se sentó, mirando a sus magníficos ojos llenos de preocupación. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero algo lo había estado comiendo por dentro.

Él se pasó una mano por su espeso cabello negro antes de continuar. Ella lo tomó de la mano y le hizo un gesto que decía que estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

"Jaye, me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo. Uno de mucho prestigio"

"¡Eso es genial, realmente genial! ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?" preguntó emocionada y sonriente, un brillo de aprobación en la mirada.

Truan se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. "¿Sabes quién es el Rey de España?"

Ella se sorprendió, pero respondió "¿Felipe IV?"(*)

"Sí", respondió en voz baja. "Jaye, me ha nombrado... Enfermero de la Corona… Quiere que yo sea el Jefe de Enfermería a su servicio..."

Jaye se quedó helada. Se puso de pie, con los ojos fijos en él. "¿Dónde, Truan?"

"En L'Hospital Universitari de Bellvitge. Uno de los más acreditados en enseñanza de toda España. Jaye... No lo puedo rechazar."

Un millón de pensamientos diferentes aparecieron por su cabeza, todos luchando por hacerse oir. Ella no podía creerlo... Después de haber llegado tan lejos en su relación, de haber confiado… Ahora pasaba esto, simplemente se iría y la dejaría, sin más…

Jaye negó con la cabeza en silencio. Él se desplomó frente a ella, la tomó por los brazos y se arrodilló… Ella también sintió flaquear sus fuerzas y se arrodilló frente a él mientras la sostenía. "No, mi amor", la tranquilizó mientras besaba su frente, "sólo escucha… No he terminado… Jaye… ... Quiero que vengas conmigo."

La movió hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella, sosteniendo sus pequeñas manos entre las enormes de él. "Es verdad que esta oportunidad es como un sueño hecho realidad, pero no me vale de nada si no te tengo a ti. Lo he estado pensando por unos días y no tengo mucho tiempo más para darles mi decisión… Necesitan mi respuesta, la semana entrante"

Su cabeza le daba vueltas ahora, corriendo a través de cada escenario, cada posibilidad. Ella no podía agarrar su maleta e irse… Estaba su consultorio… Y Spencer… ¡Spencer nunca permitiría que ella se fuera lejos y llevándose a Anna!... Pero… Pero, Dios… ¡Era una fantástica oportunidad para Truan! … Y no… ¡Dios!… No… ¿Qué rayos podemos hacer?... Ella no podía dejarlo ir y pensar que lo estaría visitando cada poco… Eso no resultaría... ¿verdad? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se lo dijo? Ella lo miró a los ojos sintiéndose perdida y sólo le dijo "necesito pensar, Truan." Tragó grueso y respiró hondo. "Hay mucho que considerar."

La cara de él cayó. "Eso no es un sí."

"Tampoco es un «no»"

* * *

"¿Qué dijiste?" JJ levantó la vista de la tostada con mantequilla de maní que iba a darle a su hijo

"Que Anna me quiere", dijo el niño, moviendo su camión de juguete de ida y vuelta sobre la mesa

"Estoy segura que te quiere, tigre" puso el plato delante de él. "¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso?"

Agarró un triángulo del pan. "Ella me lo dijo. Yo la quiero también, mami… Ella es bonita"

JJ se sentó en la silla de la cocina frente a su hijo. "Pero Anna no puede hablar, mi amor, es sólo un bebé, no un niño grande como tú"

"Es que ella no usa palabras como tú, ahora... Sólo habla conmigo… En mi cabeza" Él sonrió a su madre, metiéndose otro bocado de pan

"¡Spencer!" JJ alzó la voz para llamar a su novio que estaba en otro sitio de la casa, "¿puedes venir aquí, por favor?" Ella sonrió rápidamente a la inocencia de su hijo e intentando procesar lo que acababa de oír

Spencer llegó por el pasillo, atándose la corbata y le dijo: "¿Qué pasa?"

JJ lo cogió de la mano y le dijo. "¿Puedes decirle a tío Spencer lo que me acabas de decir sobre Anna?"

Spencer se arrodilló al lado de Henry, siendo todo oídos. El niño le explicó. "Ella no habla en voz alta, porque es sólo un bebé. Pero ella me quiere"

Spencer miró a JJ, luego de nuevo a Henry. "¿Y cómo sabes eso, hombrecito?"

"Ella viene a mi cabeza. ¿Puedo ir a jugar ahora?"

Spencer miró a JJ, ambos entendían lo que aquello significaba. Luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Henry. "Sólo un segundo, Henry… Quiero saber si Anna está en tu cabeza todo el tiempo o únicamente cuando está en casa"

"Cuando ella está aquí... Y en el parque con nosotros… ¿Puedo salir a jugar?"

"Claro... ¡Ve!", dijo JJ.

Spencer se deslizó en el asiento que el niño acababa de abandonar y distraídamente recogió un triángulo de pan. Miró a JJ que estaba frente a él, con las cejas levantadas. "¿Cómo hizo para comunicarse con él?" Spencer se preguntó en voz alta. "Y... Wow."

"Sí, wow, Spence..." dijo ella, alargando su mano para tomar la de él. "Esto es realmente increíble. Quiero decir, es bastante impresionante que puedes comunicarte con ella, pero… Que también se comunique con Henry, cuando no comparte con él el componente genético… ¡Wow!"

"JJ...", murmuró mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le apretó la mano, al recordar lo que hace tiempo habían decidido olvidar.

"Spence..."

* * *

(*) En la versión original se mencionaba al Rey Juan Carlos de España en vez del Rey Felipe IV, ya que la historia en su versión en inglés fue escrita antes del cambio en la monarquía. Se actualiza la misma en beneficio del fanfic.


	35. La Historia

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 35/37**

 **.:*La historia*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

 **Este capítulo es calificado "T", considérense advertidos**

* * *

 **Algunos de los mejores momentos de la vida, son errores.**

 ** _Ben Affleck_**

* * *

"El tipo de sangre de Henry es O positivo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, el mismo que el mío"

"JJ, odio preguntarte esto, pero podría ser importante. ¿Tendrás algo que contenga el ADN de Will?"

"No... No creo... Regalé a la caridad casi todas sus cosas"

"¿Ni siquiera una navaja de afeitar, un peine, corta uñas... No sé... Un cepillo dental?"

"No... nada de eso." Ella pensó por un momento. "!Oh!, Spence… Hay un medallón que no he usado desde que él murió y que tiene un mechón de cabello de Henry, Will y mío trenzados" se sintió repentinamente triste y Spencer se acercó a ella para abrazarla

"JJ, vamos a tener que hablar de ese incidente que hubo entre nosotros y que todo este tiempo hemos pretendido que nunca pasó" dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras ella se aferró a sus brazos. La miró a la cara y sus ojos azules irradiaban comprensión.

"No tenemos que hablar de eso Spence. Hace mucho tiempo que llegamos al acuerdo de no decir nada al respecto… … Solo hagamos la prueba… Mañana"

"JJ...", dijo de nuevo. "Necesito que lo hablemos… Yo estaba... Estaba..." Miró hacia abajo, las cejas en punta. "¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

Ella lo vio con todo el amor que sentía por él, y estiró una mano para acariciar su rostro. "Eso no cambia las cosas, Spence. Te amo. Nosotros... Ambos estábamos como perdidos, ninguno sabía exactamente qué hacer con su vida… Sólo sabíamos que podíamos contar el uno con el otro, e intentamos darnos apoyo… Cariño, no hiciste algo mal"

"Pero yo… ¡Yo no recuerdo nada!... Sé que tú sí recuerdas y ojalá y yo pudiera, pero... JJ yo estaba hecho un desastre"

"Mi amor preciosos… No importa nada ya… La vida nos trajo hasta aquí y es lo que importa, estamos juntos y estamos bien, deja el pasado atrás. No me arrepiento de nada. Y no quiero que tú te hagas reproches por cosas que ya no podemos cambiar" ella tiró de él hacia su cuerpo

"¡No, Dios! no es eso JJ... No se trata de eso, yo no lo lamento", dijo, besando su frente, con los brazos alrededor de ella. "Lo que me pesa es no recordar lo que pasó entre tú y yo" él la miró expectante

JJ tocó los labios de él con los suyos antes de preguntar, solemnemente, "¿Quieres que te lo cuente?"

Tocó sus labios con los de ella y le susurró: "Sí"

… … …

 _Tuvo que ir a ver a Henry antes de empezar, no quería que nada los interrumpiera. El niño estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama, rodeado de juguetes que tuvo que quitarle de alrededor sin despertarlo, lo besó en la cabeza y lo cobijó mejor… ¡Dios! que si era hijo de Spencer, su corazón iba a explotar…_

… … …

Volvió al salón y lo hizo sentar en el sofá, ella se sentó a su lado. Tenía que recomponerse a sí misma para empezar a narrar la historia que tan sólo ella podía contar. "¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó antes de comenzar

"Aprensivo", respondió con sinceridad, frotando las manos en las piernas del pantalón

"Spence, todo lo que vamos a decir aquí viene del amor, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él asintió sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

"Bueno... ya sabes, cuando pasó aquello…"

Él asintió de nuevo.

"Fue justo después de Hankel. Todavía estabas en shock por lo que pasó en esos dos horribles días. Yo no podía procesar el hecho de que casi te había perdido, que te hirieron… Te torturaron y por poco mueres… Por mi culpa… Todo por habernos separado…"

"JJ, eso no fue tu…" le puso su mano en el brazo

Ella reaccionó alzando un poco la voz. "Spence. Sólo déjame terminar." Hizo una pausa. ¡Dios, todavía era tan difícil, tan aterrador el recordar lo que le sucedió! Se armó de valor y continuó. "No lo sabía en ese momento, pero yo también sufría de estrés postraumático y me había estado auto medicando. Además que me había tomado media botella de tequila cuando decidí que tenía que ir a verte. Te necesitaba a ti… Conduje a tu casa y tú estabas tirado en el sofá, ahora sé que estabas pasando un alta de dilaudid, pero en ese momento no tenía ni idea... Nadie del equipo sabía... Ninguno estaba al tanto de la magnitud de lo que te habían hecho. Creía que estabas deprimido, y mi única intención fue hacer que te sintieras mejor..."

" _Spence, ¿puedo entrar?" las palabras salían arrastradas de su boca, en un tono muy bajo," ¿Spence?" repitió_

 _JJ entró en su apartamento para hallar montones de ropa y envoltorios de comida rápida esparcidos por todas partes… Así no era él, pero no le prestó mucha atención al desorden. Lo vio en las penumbras, tumbado en el sofá, y se le acercó, dejando caer su abrigo por el pasillo. Se arrodilló al lado de su dulce amigo y le cepilló el cabello enmarañado de la frente, sintiendo su piel arder... Ella se inclinó y tocó sus labios con los de él y un suave gemido se le escapó._

 _"JJ", susurró medio dormido, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _Necesitaba estar más cerca de él y se desabrochó la blusa. Lo besó con más intensidad y lo sintió corresponderle. Las manos de él se movieron por el rostro de ella, por propia voluntad. JJ se arrastró encima de él, sintiendo su dureza por debajo de ella. Se agachó y le desabrochó la cremallera, para tirar abajo sus pantalones, dejándolo medio desnudo y a su alcance. La respiración de ella era ahora más rápida y los suaves gemidos que provenían de él la animaban a seguir adelante mientras lo besaba: ¡Dios sólo necesitaba estar más cerca!... ¡Más cerca!..._

 _Empujó su falda hasta la cintura y se quitó las bragas. Se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró en el oído "¿me deseas, Spence?". Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sus ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada._

 _Y dijo su nombre una y otra vez a medida que ella lo guiaba a su interior. Fue bastante rápido, pero satisfactorio…Sabía que no podía dejarlo de esa forma, así que tomó del suelo la ropa de él y volvió a vestirlo, luego se arregló ella misma, antes de recostarse a su lado en el pequeño sofá._

 _Se mantuvo aferrada a él, hasta ver que su respiración se iba regularizando y volvió a quedarse rendido… Ella nunca supo si en algún momento de esa noche, él estuvo realmente consciente… Y jamás le preguntó…_

"Me fui en cuanto el día llegó. Recuerdo haberte cobijado y besarte antes de irme", dijo para finalizar

"Pensé que había sido un sueño"

"Lo imaginé. Pero tienes que saber que hacerlo contigo esa noche fue un punto de no retorno para mí. Algo que me hizo sentir viva de nuevo. Y era lo que yo quería darte también, algo a qué aferrarte, algo palpable por lo cual vivir… Yo quería que supieras lo importante que eras para mí… Que supieras que estaba a tu lado sin importar lo que estuvieras pasando, para que no te sintieras solo como cuando estabas en esa cabaña." Los ojos de JJ se llenaron de lágrimas mientras decía la última parte

Spencer tiró de ella para abrazarla y la besó en la frente. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y apenas mantuvo la compostura, reviviendo aquel recuerdo dulce-amargo. "La única vez que hablamos al respecto... Dijiste que preferías no hablar y que era mejor olvidarlo. No te quise contrariar porque no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera tenía un recuerdo claro de lo sucedido… Estaba drogado y con la mente confusa, lo sabes"

Ella asintió, con la cabeza contra su pecho. "Lo único que lamento de esa noche, Spence, es haber perdido tanto tiempo… Ninguno de los dos hizo nada para acercarnos, nos dejamos separar por el tiempo y el conformismo, sin pensar en lo que realmente queríamos para el futuro… Pero… Pero _si_ esto fuera verdad… Si en realidad esa fue la noche cuando concebimos a Henry… Entonces… Entonces esa sería la mejor noche de nuestras vidas" se volvió para mirarlo

Él hizo un gesto de aprobación. "Sé lo que quieres decir. Así que vamos a averiguarlo" y la besó a continuación… Y fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho. JJ sentía que lo necesitaba... Tener la certeza que él estaba bien con lo que sucedió esa noche, con todo

"Iremos a primera hora de la mañana" dijo ella, ya que se pusieron de pie para caminar hasta el dormitorio, abrazados

"Oye, ahora que podemos hablar de aquello, tal vez podrías hacerme una demostración de lo que me hiciste… Ya sabes, como estoy más despierto…" se detuvo, bromeando

Ella golpeó su trasero cuando entraron en el dormitorio y le dijo: "Mira Dr. Genio, cuida tus deseos… Ya sabes que puedo contigo bien sea dormido o despierto"


	36. Convenio

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy *:.**

 **Capítulo 36/37**

 **.:*Covenio*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **No hay decisión que podamos tomar**

 **que no venga con algún tipo de equilibrio o sacrificio.**

 ** _Simon Sinek_**

* * *

"Tenemos que hablar." Fue lo que Jaye dijo tan pronto como Spencer tomó el teléfono.

Él se aclaró la garganta. "¿Anna está bien?"

"Está muy bien, Spencer. ¿Por qué siempre siento que piensas que le va a salir otra cabeza tan sólo por estar conmigo?"

 _Porque no está conmigo_ , pensó, le dijo en voz alta. "Es que la extraño"

"Bueno, irá contigo mañana, así que... ¡Mira!... Hay algo importante que tenemos que discutir… ¿Estás en casa?" Preguntó

"No, en el trabajo, pero si es importante puedo…"

"No es necesario. Mira, iré a tu casa más tarde para que hablemos, ¿te parece bien a las siete?

"Seguro, ¿podríamos cenar?... Si traes a Anna, me encantaría cocinar para todos"

"Eso es dulce de tu parte, pero esta no será una visita social. Hay algo importante que tengo que hablar contigo", dijo

Spencer jugueteó con el lápiz sobre la mesa y respondió a su vez: "Hay algo que debo decirte… También"

"Bueno, bueno… Nos vemos más tarde"

"Nos vemos." Cogió el teléfono del escritorio y marcó a la oficina de JJ.

… … …

Cuando el teléfono sonó y ella vio que era de la extensión de él, descolgó y habló suspicazmente contra la bocina: "¿Qué llevas puesto...?"

"¿Qué?" se alarmó por la pregunta, en seguida agregó con un poco de desconcierto, "tú deberías saberlo, lo elegiste por mi…"

Ella suspiró, negó con la cabeza un poco y sonriendo para sí misma. "Es una broma, bebé… Se supone que debes responder «nada» y con un tono de voz muy sexy… Pero no importa, cuéntame qué pasa"

"Jaye va irá casa noche. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirme, bueno decirnos. ¿Crees que debería aprovechar para contarle de mi conexión con Anna? Y Acerca de Henry"

"Hhmm, pero no tenemos los resultados de Henry todavía… De lo único que podríamos hablar es sobre lo de Anna, ¿si?... Y depende de tu decisión, si crees que Jaye está un poco agitada, tal vez podríamos esperar un mejor momento, ¿sabes? "

"Es cierto. Le pregunté si querían venir a cenar y me dijo que no era una visita social. Irá a eso de las siete"

"Bueno, está bien... Me pregunto qué querrá decirnos"

"Ya sabremos… Te amo"

"Y yo a ti"

Colgó y marcó su extensión de nuevo, casi inmediatamente. Ella golpeó el botón de "responder" sin mirar de donde venía la llamada esta vez. Dijo mecánicamente: "Agente Jareau..."

"¿Qué llevas puesto?" le preguntó a cambio, con la voz baja

* * *

"¿A España?" Repitió Spencer, conmocionado. "Quiero decir, Truan eres un enfermero muy bueno y me alegro por ti... Pero no es como mudarse al otro lado del país… Yno, Jaye, ¡no!… ¡Es completamente improbable que podamos ir y venir de España cada semana!" Estaba angustiado y no sabía qué decir

"Spencer, Spencer... Escucha...Vamos a conseguir la manera de que funcione, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lo haremos!" Jaye sonaba optimista, pero Spencer podía oír la falta de convicción en su voz. ¡Ella sólo quería llevarse a Anna!

"¡NO! ¡No tienen idea de lo que están proponiendo! De verdad que no... Ninguno de los dos tiene idea de lo que hablan" Spencer ahora la miró a los ojos desde el otro lado de la mesa y se puso de pie, el puño golpeando la mesa.

Anna, quien había estado durmiendo en su cuna, se despertó llorando. Spencer se acercó a ella y dejó a los otros tres adultos esperando en la mesa.

Jaye notó que Anna dejó de llorar al segundo que Spencer atravesó la puerta del salón donde se encontraba su hija. Le dijo a JJ y Truan: "Nunca entenderé cómo lo hace"

"Creo que ha llegado el momento que lo sepas" JJ le respondió, mirándola por encima del hombro cuando caminaban por el pasillo. "Jaye, escúchame... Él quería contarte todo esta noche, pero ahora está muy molesto y dudo que quiera hablar. Pero bueno, como he dicho, pienso que es momento de decirlo…"

Miró a Truan a Jaye y simplemente les contó: Les dijo sobre la conexión, y lo real que era... Acerca de cómo no quería compartirlo con nadie al principio y todas las razones detrás de eso. ¡Lo hermoso que resultaba todo cuando estaban juntos!, y cómo Henry... Henry... Su Henry, podía percibirla también.

Jaye se recostó a la pared, aturdida. Tomó la mano de Truan y la apretó, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Anna. JJ intentó seguirla, preocupada, pero Truan extendió la mano y suavemente le tocó el brazo.

"Agente Jareau..." comenzó, deliberadamente usó su título para llamar su atención.

"Ella le va a romper el corazón, Truan"

"No, ella no lo hará. No lo hará. Y el Dr. Reid es fuerte. Ellos necesitan hablar de esto a solas"

"Ella no le va a creer, no le va a creer pero es la verdad y lo he visto. Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, y es tan real para él como para mí. Es tan real como lo es esa niña". Miró por el pasillo y luego a Truan. "Por favor, créeme" ella lo estaba mirando con una expresión abierta y sincera

"¿Y por qué no habría de creerte?" le dijo. "Es algo extraordinario lo que dices, pero no veo ninguna manipulación de tu parte, no eres hipócrita, JJ, y he sido testigo de tu relación con el Dr. Reid. Por supuesto que te creo, lo creo. Si tú dices que es cierto. .. Lo es"

"Gracias, Truan. Eso significa mucho para mí." Ella volvió a la mesa para sentarse y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

* * *

Spencer y Jaye pasaron dos horas en la habitación de Anna. Finalmente salieron y ambos, JJ y Truan se pusieron de pie.

Jaye fue hasta donde estaba Truan y se sumergió en los brazos de él. Spencer fue hacia JJ y apoyó las manos en las caderas de la rubia. Sus ojos buscaron los de él y ella podía asegurar que había estado llorando. Al cabo, él sonrió con cansancio y le dijo. "Se quedará aquí. Anna no irá a ninguna parte"

"Anna quiere quedarse aquí. Y yo no puedo separarlos." Jaye le dijo a Truan por su parte. Los ojos de ella también estaban rojos e hinchados

El corazón de Truan se hundió. Entendía la decisión, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo dura que sería para él… Y lo vacío que se sentiría sin ella, había estado soñando con mostrarle toda España… En dejarla saber lo feliz que era de que se fueran con él…

"Yo me iré contigo… y ella se quedará con su papá", dijo. "Me iré a España contigo y la vendremos a ver cada vez que podamos"

Truan no se lo podía creer. Se había quedado en la idea equivocada. Enseguida reaccionó y la alzó del suelo para hacerla girar antes de darle un beso.

Jaye se sentía dividida, por un lado su corazón roto al aceptar dejar a su hija y por el otro, volando hacia la felicidad.


	37. Arreglos

**.:*Con los Ojos del Corazón por ByWillowy*:.**

 **Capítulo 37/37**

 **.:*Arreglos*:.**

 **Nota de traducción:** Se han hecho algunas adiciones a la narrativa a fin de mejorar la prosa en español. No se pretende infringir o irrespetar el argumento/historia original.

* * *

 **Lo que la oruga llama el fin, el resto del mundo le llama mariposa**

 ** _Lao Tzu_**

* * *

Spencer no dejaría que nadie entrevistara a sus candidatas a ser niñera. Las iba a perfilar por los cuatro costados y descubrir sus deficiencias. Había una sueca que era alta y rubia, y parecía bien calificada, trajo consigo referencias impecables y una impresionante lista de credenciales. De hecho, hasta tenía una fila de padres en espera para concederles una entrevista, pero hizo una excepción porque eran reconocidos agentes del FBI.

JJ: No.

Spencer: ¿Por qué no? ¡Ella es impresionante!... ¿Miraste sus papeles? ¿Sus referencias?

JJ: No.

Spencer: Ella tiene 3 años de residencia como médico-pediatra

JJ: No.

Spencer: Es chef de comida gourmet y macrobiótica… Dicta cursos en RCP y ha desarrollado juegos para Mattel

JJ: No.

Spencer: Tiene un doctorado en bibliotecología… Hace diseños para baby Gap y es de los fundadores de Mommy & Me

JJ: Que no…

Spencer: Ok.

Mientras buscaban, Spencer hizo hincapié en la sueca cada día, sabiendo que tenía que conseguir a alguien calificado antes que Jaye y Truan se fueran. No pensaba dejarle su hija a cualquiera, tenía que ser alguien perfecto. Se sentó en su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos y sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Levantó la vista, sorprendido al encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Penélope Morgan.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo libre tengo disponible, mi dulce genio?"

"¡García!... Quiero decir…"

"No te preocupes, mi amor… puedes seguir llamándome de esa forma" le guiñó un ojo, "sólo quería decirte que puedo hacerme cargo de tu pequeña… He hablado con Derek y él está completamente de acuerdo." Se puso de pie recto y emocionado, ella siguió hablando. "La super niñera Penny está lista para relevar a mami Jaye mientras se dirige en su viaje a las cálidas tierras mediterráneas"

Él la miró, incrédulo. "Yo... yo..." balbuceó.

Ella acercó una silla al lado de su escritorio. "Reid. ¿Confías en mí?"

Él asintió.

"¿Y sabes lo mucho que quiero a nuestra niña-genio?"

Una vez más, él asintió.

"Entonces sabes que esto es lo que hay que hacer. Mira, no será de forma permanente... Se trata sólo de aliviar la presión y darte tiempo para que consigas a la mejor niñera que puedas… ¡La sueca, no!… Entre tanto, yo soy la persona correcta para cuidarla… Incluso, eso me permitirá conocerla mejor. Puedo hacerlo por alrededor de un mes. ¿Sirve? "

"¡Dios!, García, ¡sí!... Pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer?... Hotch podría no estar de acuerdo…"

"Kevin ya ha accedido a cubrir mi puesto. Será una vana imitación de esta diosa, pero creo que él podrá hacer lo básico…" Ella le sonrió. Luego quedó sorprendida cuando Spencer le tendió la mano, torpemente, y de seguida la abrazó, con los ojos apretados.

JJ caminó por la pasarela y los vio. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ella le había pedido a Pen que fuera a convencerlo, y estaba muy contenta de ver que él había aceptado su amable ofrecimiento. Por supuesto que tenían que encontrar a una niñera real, pero mientras eso ocurría, Penélope sería maravillosa. Había pensado en llevar a Anna con la chica que solía atender a Henry, pero ella le había dicho que no cuidaba a bebés tan pequeños, sólo los aceptaba luego de haber aprendido a ir solos al baño... Y bueno, esta fue la manera perfecta que había conseguido para ganar tiempo hasta encontrar niñera

"Reid, ven conmigo," Aaron Hotchner le dijo mientras pasaba cerca del escritorio de Spencer. Este se levantó y siguió a su Jefe de Unidad hasta su oficina.

"Siéntate." Hotch le hizo un gesto hacia el sofá. Spencer se sentó.

Aarón ocupó el puesto vacante frente a Spencer. Dejó caer sobre la mesa la tablet que había estado sosteniendo. Se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre los muslos. "Reid, ¿tienes algo que decirme?"

Spencer lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

Aaron lo seguía viendo a la cara. "Escúchame entonces, sé lo que significa criar un hijo. Tengo experiencia en cómo las preocupaciones pueden llenarle a uno el pensamiento. Por eso puedo comprenderte… Y dicho esto... Quiero que tengas claro que te necesito aquí, ahora. Necesito que tu mente esté de vuelta con nosotros... Podrás concentrarte en el trabajo a pesar de tu nueva faceta de padre". Eso ni quiera era una pregunta, sonaba más como una orden

"Si señor." Dijo Spencer. "Acabo de... Bueno, ya cubrí algunas cosas que necesitaba… ... Mi hija... Hotch, ella siempre va a ser lo primero. Sé que no he estado tan concentrado en nuestros últimos casos, pero todavía estoy aquí, sigo

aquí, seguiré trabajando en los casos"

"Me he dado cuenta que algo parece no estar funcionando. Cada día te veo más frustrado, Reid. ¿Puede el buró ayudar?" Preguntó Hotch.

"Todo el mundo ha sido tan genial conmigo… Es cierto que tenía un problema, pero ya no, no... Creo que ya tenemos todo cubierto por las próximas semanas… Todo mejorará, lo prometo. Estamos en una etapa de adaptación, eso es todo. La madre de Anna abandona el país y necesitaba de alguien que la cuidara cuando nosotros estuviéramos fuera de la ciudad"

"¿Ella no se llevará a la niña?" Preguntó Hotch, impresionado.

"No." Dijo Spencer. "El hogar de Anna es conmigo, aquí"

Algo en el tono de la voz de Reid le dijo a Hotch que no hacían falta más explicaciones. "Estoy seguro que García hará un trabajo excelente con la niña, en tanto consigues un profesional… Hay que reconocer[Mk1] que fue una idea brillante"

"Realmente lo fue", dijo Spencer, sonriendo. "Aun así, necesitamos una solución permanente, y en eso me ocuparé a partir de ahora"

"Entendido. Te repito, no dudes en hablar conmigo si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar"

"Gracias, Hotch"

Aaron asintió, una breve sonrisa revoloteando en su rostro. "Vuelve al trabajo"

Spencer se levantó y salió de la oficina de su jefe en dirección a la de JJ, pero Morgan lo detuvo. "Así que tu Baby Girl va a ser nuestra Baby Girl y estará con MI Baby Girl por un tiempo" le dijo, sonriendo

"Así parece" Spencer respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa, las manos en los bolsillos.

"Deberías haber visto lo emocionada estaba, hombre. Una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza, no descansa hasta conseguirlo"

"Annabelle tiene ese efecto en las personas", dijo el joven padre

Derek sonrió de nuevo. "Eso es algo que ella y Penélope tienen en común"

Spencer asintió, en franco acuerdo, y pasó de largo junto a Derek, para ir a la oficina de JJ. "Tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar una manera especial para darle las gracias", dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba por la pasarela.

"No hay problema", contestó Derek, "excepto porque yo creo que ella no quiere que le agradezcas cualquier cosa"

"Tal vez puedas convencerla," Spencer terminó cuando entró en la oficina de JJ.

"Hola cariño," dijo ella, levantando la vista de sus archivos. "¿Todo bien?" Alargó el brazo para que pudiera entrar en el rizo de su abrazo en cuanto terminó de leer el expediente en sus manos. Luego enganchó un pulgar a través de su cinturón y puso la otra mano sobre su vientre plano.

Él contuvo el aliento mientras ella le sonreía, sus ojos azules brillando con picardía.

"Ustedes dos planearon todo esto, ¿verdad?" Dijo tentativamente

"¿Bueno, que esperabas?" Admitió, sin dejar de sonreír hacia él. "Has sido un dolor de cabeza con eso de no dejarte ayudar con las entrevistas… Así que lo menos que podíamos hacer era ganar un poco de tiempo para apoyarte… Cuando ella me habló de su idea, pensé que era la solución perfecta. Por ahora, de todos modos."

Spencer dio un vistazo a la puerta, asegurándose que nadie iba a verlos y le dio un beso muy casto antes de susurrar "te amo"

Ella se levantó de la silla cuando sintió que iba a empezar a alejarse, y prolongó el contacto de sus bocas, e hizo un ruido parecido a 'mmm'… Lo que a Spencer solía hacerle olvidar dónde estaba… Pero consiguió apartarse… a regañadientes.

"Eres una chica mala, agente Jareau", dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos por una razón diferente.

JJ extendió sus manos abiertas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en su escritorio y puso mala cara, "pruébalo", dijo ella, haciendo un puchero

* * *

Jaye se quedó sosteniendo un suéter rojo en cada mano, tratando de decidir qué se iba y qué se quedaba. Los lanzó los dos al lado de "me los llevo" y luego agarró uno al azar y lo apartó para el lado de "se queda"… Lo miró de nuevo y pensó... _No estoy segura si esta cadena de tiendas tendrá sucursal en España…_ Gimió de frustración. Hacer maletas era una tarea muy aburrida, y ella no era buena en el asunto.

Truan fue mucho más organizado… ¡Al diablo! Hasta Spencer era experto en eso, cuando se suponía que no era más que el profesor chiflado.

Anna eligió ese momento para despertar y empezar a quejarse, lo que resultó un alivio, hasta que Jaye se dio cuenta que el tipo de llanto que salía de su hija era la forma en que solía llorar cuando reclamaba la presencia de su papá… Suspiró ralentizando el paso. "Lo siento nena, soy yo la que está aquí, vas a tener que conformarte con mamá", pensó.

Puso su mejor sonrisa al entrar en la habitación de la niña y la levantó, sintiéndola tensarse contra su pecho, como de costumbre. Jaye le cantó una melodía familiar, acariciando su pequeña cabeza y su suave cabello, hasta que se relajó en su contra.

Por enésima vez Jaye se preguntó qué se sentiría poder estar dentro de la mente de su hija, saber lo que necesitaba y lo que quería… Sentirse... Bienvenida… Sacudió la cabeza y se fue a la cocina, intentando hacer algo para que ellas dos comieran antes de que Truan volviera. En ese justo momento, el hombre apareció por la puerta con una bolsa de pollo frito en una mano y un muslo ya en su boca. Él las vio a ambas y levantó el muslo en el aire, triunfante.

"¡Pollo frito! Muy Americano… Para una de nuestras últimas noches aquí!" él cantó.

Como médico veterinario, Jaye no aprobaba las prácticas de esa cadena alimentaria en particular, pero se veía tan lindo y orgulloso de sí mismo que no se atrevía a romper el encanto. Ella se rio un poco ante su gesto dulce y se acercó a él para darle un beso. Los ojos de Anna no se separaron de él mientras su madre lo besaba.

Truan se inclinó para besarlas a ambas y dijo: "Oh, pero ¿qué es esto?" sacó de atrás una botella de tempranillo, cosecha de 2005. "¿Una ofrenda de nuestro nuevo hogar, también?" le mostró a Jaye su mejor cara que decía algo así como: '¿no soy yo el más inteligente y guapo?'

Y sonrió, realmente sonrió.

Jaye cogió el vino de sus manos y le dio otro beso diciendo. "Eres una cajita de sorpresas… No te cansas de sorprenderme ¿verdad?"

"Trato, trato," dijo, poniendo la bolsa con pollo en la mesa para luego agarrar a Anna, quien se echó en sus brazos de forma voluntaria. "¿Cómo estás hoy, mi hermosa bambina?" Le susurró a ella, mientras le daba la vuelta y tarareaba una canción de cuna en italiano.

Annabelle soltó una risa y Jaye le dijo "de verdad que tienes una habilidad especial para las mujeres de la familia Turner, ¿no?" Al mismo tiempo se preguntó por dentro por qué se sentía menos celosa cuando Truan hacía reír a la bebé que en caso de ser Spencer.

Al abrir el vino, pensó otra cosa… Debía hablar con Spencer de cómo iba la tarea de encontrar a una niñera, al fin y al cabo, ella debía aprobarla… Por supuesto que había confiado la elección al padre de su hija, sobre todo por lo insistente que había sido en el tema de hacer por sí mismo las entrevistas… En el fondo sabía que perfilaría a todos los candidatos y eso le daba una gran seguridad en que la pondrían en las más calificadas manos… También se preguntó por qué no se sentía más triste o enojada por dejar Anna. Si tocara ser muy honesta, en el fondo se sentía más bien aliviada…

Amaba a su hija con todo su corazón, pero una gran parte del tiempo que pasaban juntas no podía evitar la sensación de sentirse juzgada… Sabía que la niña era muy pequeña para tener prejuicios, y que sería muy fácil señalar a Spencer como causante de estas ideas… Conexión y todo… Y la verdad era que no podía echarle la culpa a Spencer… De todos modos, tal y como Spencer había dicho, ella va a tener dos casas, cada una a un lado del planeta. Si lograban hacerlo todo bien… Su hija tendría lo mejor de ambos mundos por el resto de su vida… Y no merecía nada menos.

Truan se sentó con una Anna muy feliz en su rodilla y mencionó a la ligera… "creo que un vaso de tinto nos vendría bien antes que la niña cumpla sus quince primaveras"

Ella se rio por su sarcasmo, y lo siguió a la habitación principal llevando un par de copas servidas en sus manos. Él tomó la suya y la chocó en contra de la de ella mientras sus ojos se miraban fijamente, un brillo de euforia y emoción reflejado ahi por el viaje que estaban a punto de emprender.

FIN


End file.
